Two Years Too Fast
by CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: The sequel to Back in Weatherfield. How will Carla and Peter cope when they lose someone they never really knew?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'Back in Weatherfield' make sure you check it out before you start this one, I hope I don't get too slated for this chapter I tried to make it as realistic as I could, I am no a medical expert so I will warn you of that before you read**

_**Trigger warning for loss**_

* * *

**31st May 2022**

"Happy anniversary, baby" Peter smiles handing Carla a plate of breakfast as she smirks at how sweet he was being

"Right back at you, I cant believe its been a year…" she sighs glancing over to the baby monitor which was on the kitchen counter shoving a piece of toast into her mouth

"Aidan's up" Carla smiles watching her son fumble around in his toddler bed playing with his toys he picked up off the floor

"I can get him, you eat your breakfast" Peter grins pecking her on the lips as she grins

"Hey little man" Peter smiles approaching his son lifting him into his arms

"Dada!" Aidan squeals, excited that he was getting the attention off one of his parents

"Shall we take you out to see mummy?" Peter questions as Aidan nods not really understanding the question fully

"Hey Aidy" Carla grins giving her son a kiss on the forehead as he reaches his arms out to be carried by her which she accepts as Aidan wraps his arms around her neck

"Right then what shall we have for breakfast…" Carla trails off, holding Aidan on her hip, getting some fruit out of the fruit bowl

"No!" Aidan states grumpily pointing to the fruit, as Carla glares at him

"What did you say to me?"

"Yes" Aidan replies sweetly as Carla smirks, having him right where she wants him as she goes to place him in the booster seat which was at the dining room table

"Do you want a yogurt, Aidan?" she turns to face him holding up a small yogurt with a spoon

"Staw?" Aidan questions

"Strawberry" Carla corrects him "I know that's your favourite" Carla sighs as Peter wraps his arms around her waist which she smiles to

"Are you ok? You seem stressed" Peter smiles nudging Carla's hair away from her neck planting a soft kiss on her skin as she sighs again closing her eyes

"I just want today to go smoothly and I'm not feeling too good to be honest, we have that anniversary meal don't we after Johnny decided to take matters into his own hands, and Aidan's already rubbing me up the wrong way, talk about terrible twos" Carla rambles on, angrily cutting up some banana for Aidan sighing every now and then

"Mummy!" Aidan replies angrily as Carla sighs exasperatedly as Peter rolls his eyes, kissing Carla on the side of her head

"Yes it's coming Aidan" Carla rolls her eyes putting Aidans breakfast into a bowl and placing it on the table

"Do you need help or are you going to do it on your own?" Carla questions handing him a toddler fork as Aidan shoves banana onto it

"On your own then…" Carla mutters "Could you watch him whilst I get ready?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he eats it all" Peter smiles bringing her into a hug quickly before allowing her to get ready

"Do you want a drink?" Peter offers Aidan as he looks up from eating his breakfast frowning slightly not really happy about being interrupted

"Choc milk!" he squeals

"We'll have to ask mummy as we don't want to get into trouble" Peter grins knowing that Carla was already in a bad mood today and he really didn't want to add to that

"Ask mummy what?" Carla appears from the stairs with a slim black bodycon dress on attempting to put her earrings in without a mirror

"Chocoate milk!" Aidan squeals again as Carla rolls her eyes grinning at Aidan

"Fine, only this time as it's a special occasion" Carla smiles as Peter gets a beaker out of the cupboard and the carton of chocolate milk out of the fridge pouring some of it into the beaker

"What do you say Aidan?" Peter prompts him before handing him the chocolate milk

"Tank you mummy and dada" Aidan grins as Peter hands him the beaker which he gratefully accepts, the delicious consistency of his drink being downed very quickly

"You, my dear, look amazing" Peter smiles giving Carla a passionate kiss on the lips pulling her into his body, realising they were getting carried away until Aidan interrupted

"Yuck!" Aidan grins looking at them both, something Simon taught him to say when his dad and Carla were at it as Carla bites her lip glancing at Peter

"Right, lets get you cleaned up and dressed then we'll go and see Aunty 'Chelle" Carla grins lifting Aidan out of his booster seat going to take him into his bedroom as Peter cleans up the remains of Aidan's breakfast

* * *

Carla walks with Aidan, his hand firmly in hers as she really couldn't be bothered with the pushchair considering it was such a short distance to Michelle's place. Carla and Peter recently moved to a 4 bed house so Simon could stay when he wanted, as well as having a spare room for guests, but secretly Peter was hoping that they may have another baby but he didn't want to pressurise Carla in any way, he knew she wasn't using anything to prevent it and they did kind of agree that they would let things take their course instead of actively trying to conceive but Carla knew her age really wasn't on side. Michelle was back with Steve which shocked Carla when they both revealed they were together again, she obviously queried it, but at the end of the day she just wanted Michelle to be happy. Michelle looked after Aidan for three days a week whilst Carla and Peter ran the bistro, the other two days Carla had Aidan so weekends were used for family outings and get togethers.

"Hi Steve" Carla grins, Aidan's hand still firmly in hers

"Hello, Chelle's just getting ready" Steve grins as Aidan waves at Steve sticking his tongue out at him as Carla scolds him gently

"Hey Carla" Michelle grins as Aidan tries to free himself from Carla's grip to see Michelle

"Aunty 'Chelle!" Aidan squeals raising his arms up in the air wanting to be picked up

"Hey Aidy" Michelle grins lifting him up as he hugs her, Michelle giving him a kiss on the forehead as he grins cheekily

"Can mummy stay?" Aidan questions not wanting to be parted from his mum, Carla sighing in the process of Aidan's demands

"Mummy's got to work Aidy, I'm sorry" Carla sighs bringing one of her hands up to her head rubbing it gently

"Hey, we can have a lot of fun can't we?" Michelle smiles as Aidan nods wrapping his arms around her neck as she glances to look at Carla who was leaning over the sofa

"Car, you alright sweetheart? You look quite pale" Michelle smiles handing Aidan to Steve as Michelle helps Carla around to the sofa so she can sit down

"I've just been feeling a little under the weather that's all" Carla smiles knowing that no matter how hard she tried to convince Michelle she wouldn't be fooled

"You do seem quite hot, maybe you should go home and rest, me and Steve can have Aidan as usual" Michelle raises a hand to Carla's forehead as she shrugs it off

"I'll be fine, nothing like an honest day's work can fix to distract me" Carla grins slightly going to stand up before falling back down onto the sofa

"Ok, I'm ringing Peter" Michelle sighs getting her phone out to dial Peter's number as Carla rests her head on Michelle's shoulder, closing her eyes

"I got here as fast as I could-"

"Dada!" Aidan squeals running away from his toys to see his dad as Peter ruffles his hair

"I'll come and see you in a minute, go play with your toys" Peter tells him pointing to the toys which were in the corner of the room as Aidan runs off to colour something in his colouring book

"You alright sweetheart?" Peter questions kneeling down in front of her

"I feel really dizzy" Carla states as Peter strokes her hair gently as Aidan comes bundling over to show his dad one of his drawings

"Dada, look!" Aidan grins holding up his picture, grinning at his masterpiece

"It's great Aidy, are you going to be a good boy for Aunty 'Chelle while I take mummy home because she's not feeling well?" Peter questions as Aidan nods enthusiastically running back to his colouring book

"Right, come here you" Peter smiles lifting Carla up into his arms

"Steve can you watch Aidan, I'll help Peter with Carla quickly" Michelle smiles as Steve nods, Michelle going to grab the front door so Peter can take Carla back to theirs

"Peter, I feel like my heads going to fall off" Carla groans clinging onto his neck, closing her eyes

"Alright, we're almost home ok, Michelle do you have your spare set of keys?" Peter questions as they approach the front door

"Here" Michelle smiles opening the door for Peter as he carries her through to the living room, placing her on the sofa and grabbing her a bucket in case she was sick

"Oh, hi Si" Peter grins entering the kitchen where Simon was studying

"Hi, aren't you meant to be at work?" he questions frowning at his dad confused as to why he was here and not at the bistro

"Carla's not feeling too great, so Michelle and Steve are looking after Aidan while I took her back here" Peter smiles grabbing Carla a glass of water which may help to make her feel a bit better

"You should've said, I would've looked after Aidan" Simon smiles packing his books away, revision done for the day

"You can go and collect him if you want and take him somewhere, he would probably like to spend some time with you" Peter shrugs as Simon nods, grabbing his house keys and heading to take Aidan out for the day

"How you feeling, love?" Peter smiles kneeling down in front of her as she snuggles into the sofa a bit more trying to get comfortable

"Rough, you get off to work, I'll be fine here" Carla smiles poking him on the nose as he grins leaning in to kiss her on the forehead

"I'll get Bethany to open up because I know you're going to try and do things and make whatever this is worse" Peter smiles as Carla rolls her eyes not really wanting the attention she was receiving

"It's only me" Simon smiles carrying Aidan on his hip "He wanted to come back Michelle and I tried to get him to go somewhere but he was adamant"

"Mumma!" Aidan beams wriggling out of Simon's grip going to run over to Carla "Sick?"

"Yeah mummy's not feeling too good" Carla smiles as Aidan gives her a kiss on the forehead

"Aidan, could you go and stay with Si for a bit, I need to talk to mummy" Peter grins bending down to his level as he smiles running off to find Simon

"I think we should get you to the doctor's, maybe I could get Ali to come around and check you over?"

"No, I don't need a doctor, could you pass me my phone?" Carla asks waving her hand to her bag as Peter hands it to her as she unlocks it biting her lip looking at the date

"What?" Peter questions stroking her hair

"Oh god, it's the 31st" Carla groans running a hand through her hair

"I thought you knew that?" Peter laughs at the fact it was their wedding anniversary and they had been trying to think of things to do for it

"No, it's not that-"

"Mummy! Si's being mean" Aidan huffs angrily as Carla rolls her eyes patting the sofa for Aidan to sit on it

"What's he done, baby?" Carla questions as Aidan glances to her frowning which makes Carla laugh

"Is he spreading rumours? Fine you can watch your channel" Simon states leaning against the doorframe shaking his head in amusement, holding out the remote to the TV which was in the conservatory

"Yay!" Aidan grins sliding off the sofa going with Si into the conservatory

"Anyway, what was it that you were saying?"

"Look, I'll tell you later ok I promise I just don't want Aidan or Si overhearing"

"As long as you're sure" Peter smiles as she gets up to go upstairs to the bathroom, picking up a spare pregnancy test, one she had in case of emergencies

"Gosh, Car get a grip" she mumbles to herself as she looks at the box for a good five minutes, trying to imagine having another baby, as there was a knock on the door which made her jump

"You alright in there, you've been a while?" Peter questions, his voice muffled through the door as she goes to unlock the door beckoning him into the bathroom

"Oh…" Peter furrows his eyebrows looking at the pregnancy test box

"It's just a thought ok?" Carla smiles unwrapping the test from the wrapper shoving him out of the bathroom for a bit of privacy with the prospect of Carla being pregnant secretly exciting him as she opens the door a short while later beckoning him in again

"We have to wait a few minutes, it's digital so it should tell us how many weeks I am" Carla smiles leaning on the counter as Peter joins her

"This is insane" Peter replies clearly shocked as Carla nods in agreement biting her lip

"Don't get your hopes up" Carla replies and Peter nods bringing her into a hug as the timer goes off on her phone

"You wanna look?" she offers as Peter nods nervously going to pick up the test "You have washed it?"

"Oh my god, it's got the cap on it you idiot" Carla gives him a playful slap picking up the test and flipping it over, a confused look on her face

"What?" Peter questions swiping the test off her "Oh…"

"Well that's odd" Carla raises an eyebrow before frowning again

"Three plus months, maybe you should get another one, maybe it's faulty?" Peter suggests as Carla frowns thinking the same thing

"Hmm maybe, I haven't had any tremendous weight gain at all and I've been bleeding only until recently, I don't suppose you could nip to the shop and collect another one, take the box with you if you struggle with which one to buy" Carla smiles as Peter folds the box to put it in his pocket giving Carla a kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs, Carla placing the pregnancy test in the cupboard before following him reminding herself to refer to it later.

"Right Aidan be good for mummy!" Peter calls through to the conservatory as Aidan appears giving his dad a hug

"Where are you going?" he questions sweetly looking up at his dad

"To work Aidy" Peter lies knowing that Aidan would want to come with him

"Bye dada" Aidan grins satisfied with the answer going to hug his mum as Carla pats his head as Peter leaves the house

"Right then, what do you want to do?" Carla grins as Aidan contemplates her question thoughtfully

"Movie?" Aidan smiles as Carla lifts him up, instantly keeling over in pain in her lower stomach as some clear liquid runs down her leg as she sits on the stairs "Si!"

"Are you ok?"

"Ring Michelle" Carla sighs grabbing her coat to put over her lap trying not to scare Aidan, as Simon grabs the phone giving Michelle a ring as Simon watches Carla bent over in pain

"It's Carla…I don't know she's in pain, I have Aidan…yeah he's fine…alright see you in a minute" Simon sighs putting the phone back on the stand

"I got here as quick as I could" Michelle replies breathlessly

"Take Aidan into the conservatory" Carla replies quietly as Simon nods picking up Aidan, taking him into the conservatory

"What's happened?" Michelle questions

"I took a flaming pregnancy test didn't I literally 10 minutes ago and I came up positive then my water's broke when I picked Aidan up" Carla pauses to take a breath "it was one of those digital ones that tells you how far along you are, and it said three months plus so I got Peter to run to the shop to get another test"

"Ok, well I think we need to get you to the hospital darling"

"Michelle it hurts" Carla replies tearfully, Michelle helping her to the sofa, as Peter gets through the door immediately dropping his bags

"What's going on?" He questions taking Michelle place as Carla squeezes his hand

"I think I'm losing it or losing something or giving birth one of the three" Carla cries bringing her hand up to her head

"Ok, look don't worry ok, we need to get you to the hospital" Peter replies lifting Carla up into his arms as he proceeds to carry her to the car

"It feels like contractions" Carla cries as Peter kisses her forehead putting her in the passenger seat

"I'll stay with Aidan, you two go, give me an update when you can" Michelle smiles heading back inside to clear up what just happened so Aidan didn't freak out

"Aunty 'Chelle!" Aidan grins appearing from the conservatory Simon behind him as Michelle hides the wet blanket from him biting her lip ready to answer any questions

"Hey mate, how are you?" Michelle questions as Aidan goes to hug her

"Where's mummy and daddy?"

"They've just had to do something ok, they'll be back soon" Michelle smiles as Aidan climbs up onto the sofa to hug her

"Right, do you want to do something, like go to the park?" Michelle questions as Aidan nods excitedly going to get his coat from upstairs

"Is everything ok?" Simon questions taking a seat next to Michelle

"No not really, Carla's pregnant she might be losing the baby or something" Michelle whispers to Simon who runs a hand through his hair as Aidan reappears with his coat

"Not a word" Michelle smiles as Simon nods in understanding

"How about I come too, we can bring the ball and have a kick about?" he suggests as Aidan launches himself at him before running to get the ball from the toys cupboard

* * *

Peter carried Carla into accident and emergency at Weatherfield General, hoping that they would be able to help, her pains hadn't stopped and it was looking more than likely that she was losing the baby they only just got to know about. She was wheeled in almost immediately for an ultrasound, Peter holding her hand for comfort, he hadn't seen her this distraught since her psychosis and he was wondering what implications this might have on her mental health if she was to lose the baby.

"Are you getting any cramps?" the sonographer asks helping Carla change into a gown

"They're more like contractions" Carla explains tilting her head back as tears roll down her face

"Ok let's have a look" the sonographer smiles moving the wand over Carla's tummy as she tries to stay still

"Is everything alright?" Carla questions as the sonographer sighs double checking "No…"

"You're around 24 weeks but we need you to give birth due to the fact that your water's have broken"

"What? I was bleeding every month as well apart from when I was late which I realised today, I put on no weight?" Carla questions utterly confused trying to process it all

"Let me go and get a midwife" the sonographer smiles leaving the room

"I'm so sorry" Carla cries turning to Peter, tears falling down her face

"Don't you dare apologise this isn't your fault" Peter replies kissing her forehead as tears stream down her face

"I thought it was you when the sonographer came" Sarah smiles slightly at the awkward way for them to be reunited "I'm going to take you to get sorted ok, everything will be fine"

* * *

A few hours later Carla delivered a little girl, she was breathing when she was born so the midwives rushed her off to the neonatal unit as Carla processed everything that happened, she was so confused and had so many questions to answer and she didn't really know how to go about asking them or how to put them, she just wanted to see her baby. Peter tried his best to support Carla, afraid that all of the self hatred would build up again and she would end up resenting the baby, he also knew time was precious and that Carla would want to see her daughter in case the inevitable was to happen so Peter pushed for this happen knowing that time was precious, after getting Michelle to bring in a spare set of clothes, something comfy for her to wear she was ready to visit her baby for the first time.

"Right, I've booked us in" Peter smiles as Sarah leads them to where the baby was as they stop to clean their hands

"Here, if you have any questions ask one of the nurses" Sarah smiles leaving the room leaving Carla and Peter to gaze at their baby

"She's tiny Peter" Carla whispers bringing a hand up to her mouth in shock as a nurse come over

"You can put your hand in if you want" the nurse smiles gesturing to the holes in the incubator as Carla carefully puts her hand in stroking the baby's skin

"Are we allowed to take photos?" Peter questions to the nurse

"You can but I recommend that you don't use the flash" the nurse smiles as Peter pulls out his phone to take a picture of his daughter

"How is she doing?" Carla questions as the nurse smiles slightly

"She's trying to fight an infection at the moment, and as she's premature she's more susceptible to catching them and infection can make her really vulnerable" the nurse explains as Carla bits her lip not really knowing what to say

"But she's doing well?" Peter questions as Carla looks at the nurse

"She is but it's early days, I'm sorry I couldn't provide you with more concrete answers" the nurse smiles before excusing herself as one of the other incubators goes off

"Peter she's so small, how did I not know I was pregnant, like with Aidan I was the size of a whale" Carla shakes her head confused at the fact

"I don't know love, she needs a name though" Peter smiles kissing the top of Carla's head as she hums in response

"I was hardly planning on having a baby was I, any ideas?" she laughs slightly as Peter wraps an arm around her shoulders

"How about Eloise? Eloise and Aidan?" Peter questions to see how it sounded with Aidan's name

"It can be shortened to Ellie, Eloise Barlow, definitely a contender" she grins slightly, her hand still in the incubator stroking the baby's skin as she takes her hand away to gaze at her daughter as the incubator alarm goes off

"We need you to leave" the nurse replies as Carla's eyes fill with tears

"What's happening?" Carla questions frantically worrying that something was happening to her daughter

"We just need to make sure she's alright" the nurse replies leading them to one of the relatives rooms as Carla sobs into Peter's chest which seemed like an eternity when in reality it was and hour, their thoughts being disturbed by a nurse entering the room

"How is she?" Carla looks up from where her head was rested on Peter's chest

"I'm sorry Carla"

"No...How?!" she sobs as Peter holds her both of them crying together

"The infection caused her body to shut down, I'm so sorry we tried our best to save her"

"Why did this have to happen Peter?" Carla questions angrily wishing the world would stop punishing her

"I don't know sweetheart, but we'll be ok, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warning: themes of loss**

* * *

**1st June 2022**

"10 missed calls from 'Chelle" Carla states looking at her phone after a disruptive nights sleep, yawning again before glancing down at her phone "5 missed calls from Johnny, probably about the meal"

"Don't worry about them ok?" Peter reassures her as she lets out a deep breath which she was probably holding in for a life time, her eyes glassy from all the crying

"How do I explain this? I just don't understand" Carla frowns still trying to process everything in her head as Peter brings her in for a hug, the shock obviously still effecting her

"Why don't you start with 'Chelle?" Peter suggests as Carla nods grabbing her phone as it goes off anyway with Michelle's name displayed on the screen

"Hi" Carla says quietly taking a deep breath "She's gone 'Chelle she died a couple of hours after birth…yeah you can come up if you want, how's Aidan?... I don't blame him, just drop him off with Johnny or Jenny, Kate even…yeah I'll see you soon"

"Is she coming?" Peter questions gently as Carla nods glancing down to the basket as tears fill her eyes

"I don't know how I'm meant to feel, like I didn't know I was pregnant until I lost it" Carla frowns still staring at the basket as there was a knock at the door Michelle poking her head around the door

"I bought you some more clothes and stuff" Michelle smiles placing the bag on the bottom of the bed as Carla smiles gratefully

"Is this…" Michelle sighs, tears filling her eyes knowing exactly how it felt

"We don't have a name yet, well Peter thought of Eloise" Carla states as Peter shuffles onto the bed bedside her putting an arm around her shoulders

"She looks like you" Michelle smiles glancing into the basket

"That's what Peter said earlier" Carla smiles up at him as he gives her a gentle kiss as she rests her head on his shoulder

"They're coming to do the footprints and stuff and the photos to put in the box as well as a blanket" Carla smiles tearfully as Michelle brings her into a hug as Carla sighs wondering how she was meant to live her life as if nothing happened

"How's Aidan?" Peter questions as Carla nods wanting to know

"He's confused why I'm looking after him, he still thinks you're at the shop bless him, I can have him for as long as you need" Michelle stifles a laugh as Carla smiles knowing the handful Aidan could be sometimes with persistent questioning people

"I'm hoping to get discharged so if you could have him for tonight, I just want to chill with Peter and have some time to process all of this" Carla explains as Michelle nods in understanding taking one of Carla's hands hoping to provide her with some sort of comfort

"Whatever you need" Michelle smiles as Sarah comes into the room

"Oh, Hello, I can come back…" Sarah trails off

"No, you can do what you need to, I'm just trying to process everything to be honest" Carla stifles a laugh as Peter strokes her hair as Sarah walks over flashing them all a sympathetic smile

"Alright, mind if I?" Sarah gestures to the baby

"It's fine, you can take her" Carla smiles as Sarah lifts the baby up ready to do the foot prints and hand prints for the memory box

"Have you thought of a name?" Sarah questions unwrapping the blanket

"No, still undecided to be honest, we thought of Eloise but I'm not sure" Carla smiles slightly as Sarah smiles back before continuing to do what she was doing

"Right, let me explain what will happen ok, so we will give you time to say your final goodbyes both of you, then we will keep her for a while until you decide what you want to do, you can come and see her whenever you want between the times of when you decide what to do, that is if you still want to be discharged today?"

"Yeah I just want to go home and process it all, I think that will help more than being in here" Carla explains as Sarah smiles at her nodding slowly

"Once again I'm sorry for your loss" Sarah smiles gently as Carla's eyes well up, the situation finally starting to sink in

"Let's go with Eloise?" Carla questions glancing to Peter

"I think that's a brilliant name" Peter smiles as he strokes her hair still trying to provide as much comfort as needed knowing that she was finding the situation horrific

"I'll go and get your discharge paper's ready then you can head home" Sarah smiles leaving the room as Carla hugs Peter

"I'm going to get changed" Carla smiles taking the bag into the bathroom

"How's she coping?" Michelle whispers glancing to Peter

"I don't know 'Chelle, she says she doesn't know how to feel due to the fact she only found out she was pregnant literally a couple of hours before she lost it, and the fact that she was alive and now she's gone, I guess I'll have to give her time to process it" Peter sighs as Michelle brings him in for a hug knowing that this must be hard for him as well as trying to support Carla

"Right, I'm ready to go" Carla smiles glancing to the basket where her baby was going to pick her up

"Mummy loves you so much angel, sleep tight ok, you can join your sister up there and she will look after you" Carla sobs quietly as Peter puts an arm around her shoulders gazing down at the baby in her arms

"Daddy will miss you so much, but Hayley will look after you up there" Peter explains as Carla glances to him smiling slightly before placing the baby back in the basket just as Sarah walks in

"I just need you to sign…" Sarah trails off as Carla nods, ready to scribble her name on the dotted line

"We're a phone call away ok, don't try and cope on your own, I also wanted to ask you if you still had Scott's number?"

"We probably have it somewhere in her medical files at home"

"Alright I wont bombard you with any more information, just take care of yourself and let us know what you want to do" Sarah smiles as Carla nods slowly, her mind mashed from everything that's happened today

"Thank you, for everything"

"Here, this is for you to keep" Sarah smiles handing Carla the box which she places in her bag, doing the zip up

"Right, you ready?" Peter questions as Carla nods

"Yeah lets head off"

* * *

They sat in the car silently. Carla wished the world would stop punishing her wondering if she kept doing something wrong, her head rested on the cold glass of the passenger seat as she looked out of it gazing at her surroundings still confused with so many questions no one could answer, she just accepted it as it was. Peter drove carefully ensuring not to disturb Carla's thoughts, he knew this was the calm before the storm and that Carla may find it difficult to process this but there was one thing that was prominent in the front of this mind of a possible relapse, he hoped that this wouldn't trigger all those feelings of self-hatred as she had tried so hard to make sure that she was mentally stable enough to live her life without having to be on drugs, she had been off her medication for almost a year now and she was doing really well and Peter was just hoping that the awful thing that happened yesterday wouldn't contribute to a relapse.

"Come on let's get you inside" Peter smiles opening the passenger seat door for her

"Mummy!" Aidan screams being held by Adam over the opposite side of the road "Let me go!"

"I'll go" Michelle smiles crossing the road to see to Aidan, as Peter leads Carla inside ignoring Aidan's pleas

"Do you want anything sweetheart?" Peter questions as he gets the blanket from the arm of the sofa draping it over her as she sits down just staring straight ahead

"I'm alright" she smiles slightly trying to get comfortable

"Do you want to go upstairs to bed, it might be more comfortable, we can just cuddle?" Peter questions and Carla nods going to hug him as he takes her bag upstairs for her as she follows snuggling down into bed

"Come here" Peter sighs bringing her so she was rested on his chest stroking her hair as she cries softly

"That's two babies I've lost" she states as Peter rubs her back, comforting her as she contemplates the past

"I don't suppose you've thought of what you want to do?" Peter questions gently as Carla looks up at him biting her lip wondering if her suggestion was stupid

"I don't want a funeral maybe just a cremation or something, maybe like a plant and we bury her ashes underneath it or something like that?" Carla questions as Peter nods thinking it was a good idea

"What sort of plant? Or is this too much to think about at the moment?" he questions as she thinks about what plant she wants

"I was thinking maybe like a potted plant but we mix the ashes into the soil or something that way in the winter we can bring it in the house that sort of thing" she explains as Peter nods kind of understanding where she was going with this idea

"Alright, I think it's a brilliant idea, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Peter suggests as Carla just hums in response shuffling down into the bed further

"I kind of just want to talk to distract myself you know" she explains as Peter nods in agreement playing with Carla's hair gently massaging her scalp

"I wonder how Aidan is, maybe I should video call him?" Carla suggests as Peter nods knowing that Aidan would probably be causing Michelle all sorts of problems especially if his parents ignored him previously

"I can go and get him if you want?" Peter offers as Carla nods slowly not really wanting to be left alone

"Could I come with you?" Carla questions looking at Peter who nods knowing that she wants to distract herself as she slides out of bed to go to the bathroom, opening the cupboard and seeing the pregnancy test she used yesterday as she breaks down in tears, the muffled cries which don't go unnoticed by Peter

"Carla, let me in sweetheart" Peter sighs knocking on the door as it opens Carla immediately walking into his embrace as she sobs, her hand still clutching onto the pregnancy test

"Alright shush, I'm here let it all out ok" Peter replies rubbing a hand up and down her back affectionately as she cries gently into his chest

"Why did this have to happen?" she cries as Peter kisses her head repetitively, Aidan would have to wait for now "Can I give Michelle a quick text asking her to hold on to Aidan for a bit longer?"

"Yeah" she whispers still clinging onto Peter worried that if she let him go she would lose him to

"Why don't we just chill come on sweetheart let's get you back into bed" Peter smiles slightly as he practically drags Carla back into the bedroom helping her into bed

"How can I miss something I only had for a matter of hours?" Carla questions as Peter sighs not really knowing what to say in case he said the wrong thing

"I don't know, do you still want Aidan here, I can get Michelle to have him for the night if you want?" Peter questions as Carla nods wanting to see her son knowing thst he might bring her some sort of comfort

"I want to see my baby"

"I'll go and get him, why don't you put the TV on and relax, I'll be back in a minute" Peter smiles kissing her forehead, handing her the remote as he leaves her to go and collect Aidan

* * *

Stepping outside of the house, Peter took a long drag of breath, his mind was completely frazzled, everything about today had been tainted with loss and he wondered how Carla would cope with this and whether it would cause her to have a set back, he took a few minutes out to reflect on the day's events a bit longer and how best he could support Carla going forward before finally deciding to go and collect Aidan from Steve and Michelle's.

"Hi 'Chelle" Peter smiles gratefully as she beckons him into the flat

"How's she doing?" Michelle questions as Peter sighs not really knowing how to explain, wanting to tell the truth but he knew that Carla might not want that

"She broke down in tears as I was about to leave earlier that's why I text you, she picked up the pregnancy test she used-"

"Dada!" Aidan beams running from the spare room obviously from having a nap, Steve following him smiling sympathetically

"Hey mate" Peter smiles ruffling his hair, scooping him up into his arms as Aidan wraps his around Peters neck

"Mumma sick?" Aidan questions as Michelle bites her lip, this question had been asked by Aidan on many occasions the last day or so

"Yeah, she wants to see you though"

"Send Carla my love yeah and if she wants to talk she knows where I am" Michelle smiles holding Aidan's hand "-and you be good for your mummy"

"Yes" Aidan grins as Peter rolls his eyes at Aidan's cocky attitude knowing that he had the tendency to play up

"I'll see you soon"

* * *

Peter and Aidan make their way back home but before they did they got some chocolate from the shop as Peter thought Carla would like some comfort food, Aidan helped pick out the ones Carla liked and a small bar for himself as well as some groceries due to the fact they were running low on everything and Carla would be in no fit state to go out shopping. Peter took the longest route home ensuring that his mind was clear enough so he could work out what was going on in Carla's.

"Right, let's go and see mummy" Peter says as Aidan nods, carrying him up the stairs to see Carla knowing that seeing Aidan might boost her mood

"Carla?" Peter questions gently waking her from her sleep knowing that she would be disappointed if she wasn't awake if Aidan had just arrived home

"Oh hi" she smiles slightly as Aidan climbs onto the bed Peter boosting him up a bit, taking his shoes off

"Mumma" he grins as Carla brings him into a hug, probably afraid that she might lose him if she let go

"Hey baby, what have you been doing with Aunty 'Chelle then?" Carla asks as Aidan look perplexed looking at his dad not really sure of how to answer

"You did some colouring, you went to the park with Si and played football" Peter lists as Aidan nods enthusiastically grinning at his father not really knowing if what Peter was saying was right

"Mumma sick?" Aidan questions innocently playing with Carla's hand as she smiles giving him a poke on the nose, Aidan laughing at the gesture Carla just did

"I'm alright" she smiles tearfully wiping her eyes as Peter slides into bed beside her, Aidan in the middle of them as he lays down beside his mum

"Sad?" Aidan questions as Carla starts to sob, Aidan giving her a hug as Peter starts to get tearful at how sweet Aidan was being towards Carla

"Mummy's so happy you're here that's why she's crying" Carla smiles knowing that Aidan wouldn't really understand as he just grins at her

"Right shall we put a film on?" Peter suggests trying to divert Carla's attention away from the grief, as Aidan nods excitedly shuffling over go give his dad a hug

"Pop!" Aidan exclaims excitedly as Peter grins at him knowing that it was the codeword for 'popcorn'

"No Aidan, you know the rules about eating in bed" Carla scolds gently as Aidan pouts at her doing his best attempts at his cute face which he used to get away with things

"Oh come on look at that face" Peter replies as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that she would be defeated

"Ok fine, i'm not getting it though and if popcorn ends up in our bed I can say I told you so" Carla smiles pointing to Peter the Aidan, as Peter leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead as Aidan yawns laying his head on Carla's arm

"Right bag of popcorn for you and a cup of coffee for you" Peter smiles placing the coffee on the bedside table as he glances at Aidan cuddled up to his mum practically asleep

"Is he asleep?" Carla whispers as she couldn't see Aidans eyes

"He's done a lot the last couple of days with 'Chelle no wonder he's tired" Peter smiles throwing a blanket over Aidan as he shuffles around, Carla stroking his hair

"Poor kiddo tough life being that age isn't it?" Carla grins slightly before the smile fades

"I can move him if you want, then we can talk?" he suggests as Carla nods knowing she wanted to speak to Peter about the way she was feeling as Peter scoops Aidan up taking him into his bedroom before returning

"He's out like a light bless him"

"Could you get the box from the bag?" Carla questions referring to Eloise's memory box as Peter hands it to her as she shuffles up resting her head on the headboard of the bed, Peter shoving a pillow behind her head

"I cant believe your life can change just like that" she shakes her head still trying to process everything taking out Eloise's footprints and running her hand around the outline of them, smiling tearfully about how something so precious could slip away just like that

"How are you feeling about everything? Peter questions gently as Carla sighs taking the blanket out and smelling the scent of it

"I don't know I feel kind of lost" Carla explains as Peter nods unconvincingly not really understanding where she was coming from

"It's bound to effect you sweetheart" Peter sighs as she turns around to face him her eyes glassy as she leans over to hug him

"I just don't understand how I didn't know"

"You're live a very busy life and you're looking after a two year old as well, you also had no reason to believe you were pregnant, no symptoms until recently you were just doing what every other woman would think"

"I miss her Peter, it sounds pathetic but I do, I only knew her for a matter of minutes" Carla cries as Peter slides under the duvet to hold her as she glances up at him leaning in to give him a kiss her tongue sweeping along his lips as he pushes her away gently knowing what she was trying to do

"Sex isn't the answer Car and it's not pathetic" Peter sighs as she bursts into tears, she just wanted to block everything out, she wanted to focus her love on Peter wishing that she could do it to her late daughter

"I just want to hold her Peter I want her here with me" she whispers as Peter brings her in close to his body as she cries some more

"She is here with you sweetheart, she's up here-" Peter replies pointing to her head as she smiles slightly "-and she's in here" Peter explains tapping the left side of her chest just above her heart

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Understanding" she smiles, her eyes still glassy from the tears which were pooling there still as she gazes up at him

"I'm here for you, to use me as an emotional punching bag or to talk, you know that don't you?" Peter reassures her as she frowns wondering how he was coping with everything

"Yes, but what about you? You need to grieve for your daughter as well Peter" Carla bites her lip thinking how needy she was being and Peter could definitely figure out what was going on in her mind at this precise moment

"I will, with you, on my own whatever it takes and I know what you're thinking, you're not being needy"

"I was so scared when it happened" she reminisces changing the subject remembering the moment when she lifted Aidan up yesterday and the events of what happened after

"What happened was horrible Carla, you didn't deserve to go through that" Peter explains as she starts to cry again, he tilts his head down to the top of hers and plants a kiss on it

"There's just so many things which I could've done with her, watching her learn to walk, the first time she says mummy or daddy, her birthdays, watching her rummage through my make-up and ruining it when she wasn't supposed to"

"She would've been a mini you, well maybe the naughtiness from my gene pool" Peter grins thinking about all the mischief their daughter could've got up to as well as trying to mentally picture her in his mind

"God help her" Carla smiles slightly, something Peter cherished when she was feeling so down about everything, to make her smile was his goal and he reached it

"But do you want to know something?"

"Go on…"

"You still have me and you still have Aidan and let me tell you we are not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Themes of loss**

* * *

**2nd June 2022**

Peter knew that Carla would be disturbed for most of the night as she focussed on doing what she could to help herself grieve, Peter supporting her the best he could, there were many times when Peter found Carla just staring aimlessly out of their bedroom window at the garden he guessed she was trying to contemplate everything in her head trying to make sense of it all and he knew that she would drive herself wild with speculation, so every time she got up he made sure she was lulled to sleep again.

Bundling in at 7am in the morning to his parents room, Aidan awoke from a peaceful night sleep, climbing onto the bed to wake his parents up, he decided that he would be extra cheeky today and slide under the covers to tickle his mums feet knowing that she does it to him sometimes so on impulse he did it instantly waking her up as she groans. Aidan climbs up the bed to greet her from her sleep as she turns over to see the time groaning again as Aidan lies down in the middle of both his parents with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey baby" Carla whispers before bringing a finger up to her lips realising that Peter was still sleeping as Aidan grins moving back down the bed and sliding underneath the covers to tickle Peter's feet as Carla tries to suppress laughter

"Aidan" Peter groans shifting around as Aidan and Carla both laugh, Aidan crawling up underneath the covers to join both of his parents wedged in between both of them

"That was very cheeky, mister" Peter scolds as Aidan giggles, Carla wrapping him up in a hug tickling him as he squeals

"Mummy stop" he grins trying to run away as Peter joins in

"Right then little man, what do you want to do today?" Peter questions as Aidan frowns curling up next to his dad under the covers

"Park?" Aidan questions looking up at his dad as Peter grins at him

"I guess we could, the weather's not looking great though" Peter explains as Aidan grins, obviously in a happy mood

"We could invite Bertie around?" Carla suggests knowing that Aidan and Bertie were quite good friends as well as cousins

"Up to you at the end of the day, I think Daniel's busy today" Peter smiles sliding out of bed as Aidan follows him obviously intending to be annoying

"You've got a stalker" Carla grins as Peter rolls his eyes as Aidan grins up at him as Peter walks away Aidan still following

"Come here you" Peter beams scooping Aidan up into his arms as he laughs uncontrollably, as tears fall down Carla's face Peter glancing to her

"Go give your mummy a hug" Peter suggests whispering to Aidan as Peter puts him down on the bed, as he crawls over to Carla to give her a hug, Peter leaning down to kiss her on the head

"I might skip the park I don't really feel like it" Carla explains as Peter smiles understanding that she didn't really want to go outside

"I can take him if the weather improves, I might offer to take Bertie depends really" Peter explains as Carla nods slowly yawning in the process as Aidan snuggles up against her

"Shall we grab some brekkie then Aidy?" Peter offers knowing that Carla might want some alone time as Aidan hops out of bed heading downstairs with his dad as Carla takes Eloise's memory box out and going through the stuff which was in there grabbing the blanket and taking in the scent

"Mummy misses you baby girl" Carla sobs lightly into the blanket holding it close to her chest as there was a knock at the door, Michelle poking her head around the corner, Carla obviously didn't hear the doorbell go

"Can I come in?" she whispers as Carla shrugs, taking it as an invitation to go into the room sitting on the other side of the bed as Carla sobs into the blanket still

"Oh darlin', let it all out sweetheart" Michelle sighs tearfully as she strokes Carla's hair her eyes closing the blanket covering half of her face

"I just want her back" she whispers grabbing one of the photos of Eloise in the incubator as she starts crying again

"Let's have a look" Michelle smiles as Carla hands her the picture "She's beautiful Carla"

"I just want my little girl back, both of my little girls" Carla sighs taking the footprints out and tracing a finger around the outline of each footprint as Michelle wraps her in a hug

"I know it hurts, I know"

"Why did this have to happen?" Carla questions angrily getting out of bed and pacing the room tears falling furiously down her face Michelle in shock as she hadn't seen Carla this since she was pregnant with Aidan

"I don't know sweetheart if I could tell you I would" Michelle sighs as Carla stares out the window seeing Maria walking with little Liam and her little girl which she had when she broke up with Ali and went with Gary, as the tears fall even more

"That should be me with Aidan and Eloise even Hayley" Carla points to Maria from the window

"There's no point in thinking like that darlin' you can't change what's happened can you?"

"No but I want to"

"But in reality you can't there's no point in 'what ifs' is there?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs audibly turning around to face her, tears still staining her eyes as Peter enters the room, Aidan on his hip

"We alright…?" Peter questions as Carla continues to stare out of the window

"'Chelle!" Aidan grins raising his arms up to be carried by her as Peter hands him over going over to wrap his arms around Carla's waist

"Shall we give mummy and daddy some time alone? Why don't you show me some of your toy's downstairs?" Michelle questions as Aidan grins excitedly squirming to get down, Michelle placing him on the floor as he grabs her hand and drags her down the stairs

"You alright darlin'?" Peter questions as Carla sighs turning to face him snuggling into his body

"I just want her back Peter" Carla states as she starts to sob again Peter running a hand up and down her back comforting her

"I want her back too, I know exactly how you're feeling" Peter replies as Carla cries some more as she clutches onto his shirt

"Maybe you should speak to someone again" Peter suggests as she pulls away staring directly into his eyes shaking her head trying to convince him that she would be alright

"No"

"Ok all I'm saying is think about it" Peter smiles holding his arms out so that she could walk into them as she wraps her arms around his middle

"Peter?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"We will be ok won't we?" she questions looking up at him, her eyes searching for the reassurance she needs

"You have me, and I have you I think we will be just fine" Peter grins slightly as she sighs snuggling up to his body again wanting to feel him close

"Why don't we go downstairs and spend some time with Aidan?" Peter offers and she nods giving her eyes one last wipe trying to make herself look more presentable for Aidan

"Ok" she smiles slightly packing away Eloise's things and placing the box on top of the wardrobe as Peter takes her downstairs

"Mumma!" Aidan grins looking up from his colouring book which he was doing on the floor, Michelle probably trying to teach him how to colour within the lines

"Has he been behaving himself?" Carla smirks towards Aidan

"Yes!" Aidan beams patting the floor beside him gesturing for Carla to take Michelle's place which she does

"How was she?" Michelle whispers to Peter who just sighs

"She's very vulnerable, how was she when you spoke to her?" Peter questions as Michelle's face drops which doesn't exactly reassure Peter

"She saw Maria didn't she and the kids then she started comparing what her life should've been like, then she does that pacing thing she does when there's too much going on in her head" Michelle explains as Peter's eyes widen as he runs a hand through his hair knowing Carla hadn't done that for almost a year

"We knew it would happen I suppose, I'll give her some more time to process it we just need to support her the best we can, like right now she's putting on a front and it worries me when she does that" Peter sighs as Michelle brings him into hug knowing that he could do with support as well as Carla

"Sometimes that's her way of coping, she did it all the time when we were kids" Michelle explains as Peter nods having heard about the awful childhood Carla had

"I guess but I'll see how she goes-"

"Dadda!" Aidan grins wandering over to Peter with his picture

"Woah that's amazing mate, well done" Peter grins giving Aidan's hair a ruffle as he gives the picture to Carla

"Mumma!" he grins handing her the picture

"For me?" she questions kneeling down to his level as Aidan nods enthusiastically as his masterpiece launching himself at her

"Thank you darlin, shall I put it on the fridge?" Carla questions as Aidan drags her into the kitchen, Carla grabbing a magnet and sticking the picture on the fridge

"Yay!" he grins wrapping his arms around Carla's legs as she ruffles his hair, Carla lifting him up onto her hip as he wraps his arms around her neck as Simon enters the house

"Hi son" Peter smiles as Simon smiles placing his keys on the table

"Hi dad"

"Si!" Aidan grins squirming to get out of Carla's arms as she rolls her eyes, placing him on the floor as he runs over to Simon and raises his arms, Simon instantly picking him up

"Hey mate" Simon smiles as Aidan wraps his arms around Simon's neck

"So then what have you been doing today?" Simon questions as Aidan frowns not really understanding the concept of the question

"He's been colouring and tickling me and Carla" Peter answers the question as Aidan grins at Simon

"High five mate, good one!" Simon grins as Aidan gives him a high five giggling in the process

"Don't provoke him to do it more" Carla smirks as Simon grins placing Aidan back down on the floor

"I'm going to get some revision done" Simon smiles taking his bag upstairs as Aidan pouts his lips wanting to join his brother

"Why don't you go and speak to him?" Carla gestures knowing that Simon needed to know about Eloise as Peter nods heading upstairs

"So then little monkey, do you want some food?" Carla questions as Aidan nods following her to the kitchen

"Will you be alright, I can stay for a bit longer?" Michelle offers as Carla nods flashing Michelle a smile

"I'll be fine, you head off, I promise I'll speak to either of you if I'm feeling down, I don't suppose you could let Johnny, Jenny and Kate know as well as Peter's family" Carla suggests as Michelle nods bringing Carla into a hug

"Mummy!"

"Yes Aidan I'm getting your food" Carla rolls her eyes as Michelle chuckles

"I'll leave you to a hangry Aidan" she grins giving Carla a kiss on the forehead before leaving the house

"Right there's some fruit for you and a jam sandwich" Carla smiles placing the plate on the table, lifting Aidan up into his booster seat as Peter sits down opposite

"Do you want me to help?" Carla offers looking at Aidan who was struggling to hold his fork as he shakes his head trying to prod the apple in the bowl onto his fork, immediately slamming it down on the table bursting into tears

"I offered to help…" Carla trails off raising her hands either side of her head

"He's trying to be independent bless him" Peter smiles giving Aidan a kiss on the head, picking up the fork and prodding the apple handing the fork back to him as he eats it

"Definitely your son" Carla smirks as Peter playfully taps her on the head

"He has your bossiness don't think you get off that easily" Peter smirks as Carla mocks a shocked look

"I am not bossy!" Carla exclaims as Aidan grins at them both before continuing to eat his food

"Are too" Peter smiles bringing her into a hug leaning in to give her a kiss, his tongue seeking entry into her mouth

"Yuck!" Aidan beams as both Peter and Carla roll their eyes mentally cursing Simon for starting that

"Alright, you" Peter points at Aidan "You don't have to take after your brother"

"How about we go out for a walk?" Peter suggests as Carla nods slowly biting her lip glancing to Aidan knowing that he really wanted to go outside

"Ok fine, let me just get changed" she smiles patting Peter's chest releasing herself from Peter's embrace

"I'll get Aidan ready" Peter smiles lifting him out of the booster seat and taking him upstairs following Carla

* * *

All three of them head to the park to go for a walk, Aidan had bought is ball with him to entertain himself with as Carla and Peter linked hands ready to do a couple of laps around the park as Aidan kicks the ball around knowing that sometimes his dad liked to join in with him. Carla enjoyed being outdoors with her family, and it was really helping to clear her head and getting some fresh air which was making her hopeful for the future. On approach to the play area in the park Aidan started to run ahead and Carla knew she was going to have to tear him away from it at the end of the day.

"Mumma!" Aidan grins pointing to the swings as Carla rolls her eyes, lifting him up and placing him in one of them

"I'll do it if you want to chill?" Peter offers her as she shakes her head wanting to distract herself

"You ready?" Carla questions as Aidan grins excitedly as Carla pushes the swing enjoying the fact that Aidan was happy which always meant the world to her

"High!" Aidan grins

"Yes mummy higher!" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes gesturing for him to take over knowing he had more strength than her

"Stop" Aidan replies as Peter stops the swing from swinging taking Aidan out of the swing so he could go and do something else as he guides Carla to the bench

"You alright?" he questions wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she sighs

"You know what, this walk has done me the world of good, and Aidan's going to sleep well tonight which is a bonus so all in all probably about a 6 which is better than I was feeling this morning" she replies as Peter kisses her forehead playing with her hand as she leans in to give him a kiss

"Mumma, watch" Aidan comes up to her making sure he watches him go down the slide as Carla claps in response, Aidan running over to them both

"Well done mate, I think we should get going now" Peter suggests as Aidan runs off again, Carla rolling her eyes

"Definitely your son" Carla smirks patting him on the chest as she goes to stand by the slide

"Come on, we're going" Carla replies sternly as Aidan runs away from her

"I'll count to ten, Aidan and if you don't put your hand in mine you will be going to bed early this evening" Carla follows him as Aidan finally gives in knowing when his mum meant business, placing his hands in hers

"Good boy, now hold your dad's hand as well please" Carla replies as Aidan puts his hand into Peter's "Good boy"

* * *

They all head home after a long trip to the park, Carla wanted to get dinner out of the way and so did Peter so they could get Aidan to bed on time knowing that it would be hard as Aidan usually refused to go to bed on time, sometimes it was up to Si to put him to bed as he did all the voices in his bed time story and Aidan liked how realistic Simon would be when doing the stories and both Peter and Carla were convinced it made him sleep better. Two hours later and Aidan was in bed allowing both Carla and Peter to take a breather from looking after a two year old, they mainly used this time to talk about their days and feelings as well as watching movies together or reconnecting in an intimate way knowing that having a two year old can put these things on hold.

"Could we talk?" Carla questions pausing the TV as Peter frowns looking at her

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I know it's probably way too soon to think about it but…actually never mind it's stupid" Carla changes her mind wishing she never started the conversation

"No go on, I won't judge you know that" Peter smiles bringing her so that she was sitting in between his legs, her back rested against his chest

"I was thinking maybe we could try again, you know for another baby, I know you'll probably think it's too soon to think about it considering what I've just been through but I think having that walk today really cleared my head and it made me think that I definitely want another one, even if we adopt or go down the IVF or surrogacy route, I just don't want you to feel like I would be replacing Eloise"

"I would love nothing more than to have another baby with you and I wouldn't think you were replacing her, let's not decide anything yet, if it happens it happens between now and when we decide we'll deal with it and if it doesn't happen at all we can think of other routes, how about that?"

"I would love nothing more" she turns to face him giving him a kiss which turned more passionate by the minute

"Let me turn the telly back on, then we will continue this" Peter grins grabbing the remote and turning the volume up of the TV as Carla straddles him

"I would love nothing more"


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit of a time hop but I hope you like it, actually nervous for this one about how you all will take it...**

* * *

**30th September 2022**

It was almost three months since Eloise passed away, Carla and Peter decided that to go with the plant idea that Carla suggested so that Eloise could be with them all the time in the house and outdoors watching the family, that's what Carla wanted anyway and Peter thought it was a good idea nonetheless. Aidan was still causing mischief every now and then and Carla and Peter were doing their best to control his tantrums, Carla also decided to cut down on work as well, wanting to spend more time with Aidan, Peter guessed this was because she missed Eloise and wanted to cherish the fact that Aidan was still with her.

"We've been invited for a family meal, at the Bistro, why do we still own that place?" Carla grins as Peter rolls his eyes knowing that the family did like to take advantage of them owning the Bistro

"Being invited for a meal at our own place of work, now that is something" Peter smirks as Carla groans looking through her phone

"Michelle's going to pop around, so I'll need you to take Aidan out" Carla explains to Peter as he nods knowing that Michelle was a good network of support for Carla

"Alright, I'll go and get him anyway, he's probably trying to annoy Si" Peter smiles heading off upstairs to collect Aidan as Carla makes herself a brew

"Mumma!" Aidan grins walking over to her after shuffling down the stairs

"Hey Aidy, how are you?" Carla smiles patting the sofa for him to climb up onto as he hugs her

"Good" he replies smiling widely as Carla lifts him onto her lap "Daddy wants to take you somewhere today is that ok?"

"Mummy come?" Aidan questions as Carla smiles slightly

"No darlin' mummy's going to stay here but you and daddy can go out together" Carla suggests as Aidan shuffles off his lap to find his dad Carla continuing to drink her tea as the doorbell goes off

"That'll be 'Chelle" Carla smiles going to answer the door welcoming Michelle into the house

"Chelle!" Aidan grins running over to her as she ruffles his hair

"Hey you, I hear you're going out with your daddy today" Michelle questions bending down to his level as he wraps his arms around her neck

"Yes" he replies sweetly before going back out into the conservatory to see Peter

"How are you then?" Michelle questions taking a seat on the sofa as Carla makes her a coffee on impulse

"I'm alright, you know, I love spending more time with Aidan" she smiles handing Michelle the coffee as she bites her lip placing it on the coaster on the table

"Right we're heading off now" Peter smiles carrying Aidan on his hip as Aidan waves at Michelle and Carla

"Bye baby, have fun Aidy" Carla grins blowing him a kiss as Peter and Aidan head off for some father son bonding time

"So then, what's new in your world?" Carla questions taking a sip of her coffee as Michelle hands her an envelope

"I wanted to tell you before announcing in the bistro later" Michelle smiles as Carla tears the envelope open to reveal an ultrasound picture

"No way…Michelle! You kept that one quiet!" Carla exclaims giving Michelle a hug really happy for her best friend

"I know what you're going to say, it was a complete accident, I didn't want any more kids especially after Ruairi but I couldn't get rid of it" Michelle explains as Carla looks at the picture thinking how lucky Michelle was

"I can't believe Aidan's going to have a little cousin…this is so exciting, that's why you didn't drink at the memorial for Eloise!" Carla exclaims putting the pieces of the puzzle together as Michelle nods in agreement

"I thought you might clock on to be honest but I think I did a good job at hiding it" she grins in triumph as Carla looks at her shaking her head

"How many weeks?"

"16, I'm due late February" Michelle smiles as Carla grins excitedly

"This is amazing, I'm actually shocked" Carla smiles bringing Michelle in for a hug again

"How's it going for you and Peter then, considering you are still trying?" Michelle raises her eyebrows as Carla smiles placing her coffee down on the table

"Yeah, I've been taking a test every month but nothing yet, actually I'm due to take another one, I'm expecting it to be negative to be honest" Carla says unlocking her phone and checking the date as Michelle rubs her leg

"You're not stressing over it are you?" Michelle questions gently as Carla leans back against the sofa closing her eyes

"A bit, I really want this though so fingers crossed" Carla sighs knowing that getting pregnant at her age would be a challenge

"Well good luck, I don't know why I'm saying that, it's not like you and Peter have problems in that department"

"Michelle!" Carla exclaims rolling her eyes giving her a playful slap on the leg

"You never know we might be able to get fat together!" she grins as Carla rolls her eyes imagining how both of their families would cope with two pregnancies at the same time

"Anyway I guess I better head off to see where Steve's got to, he's meant to be tidying the flat but I highly doubt he will be doing that so…" Michelle smiles grabbing her bag as Carla gives her a hug saying goodbye, returning to do housework until Peter got back with Aidan

"Hey, love" Peter smiles Aidan sleeping propped up against his shoulder

"Is he tired? What did you do to him?" Carla grins as Peter rolls his eyes

"We just went to the park, don't worry I put sun cream on him" Peter replies knowing what she was about to ask

"Right go and put him down then I need to talk to you…" Carla smiles as Peter nods carrying Aidan up the stairs returning a short while later

"What's up then?" Peter grins as Carla hugs him

"I'm late" she smiles as Peter frowns confused at what she meant until it clicked

"Really?"

"Yes really, only by a couple of days but I thought we may as well take a test" she smiles as Peter kisses her forehead bringing her into a hug knowing that she would be nervous about being pregnant again

"Go and get one then"

"It probably won't show up on those cheap ones straight away, we might need to wait a few more days before it does" Carla explains as Peter nods

"Don't you have a digital one?"

"I don't want to waste it if I'm not and if I am then I will take it to find out how many weeks I am" she explains biting her lip knowing that she was nervous about taking it in case she wasn't

"Right come on" Peter says holding his hand out for her to take, guiding her into their en-suite bathroom next to their bedroom taking the pregnancy test out of the cupboard and placing it on the counter

"I'm scared" she admits as Peter smiles pulling her in for a hug

"I know you are, I'll just be outside now why don't you pee on the stick and then we'll know" Peter suggests with a grin as she ushers him out of the bathroom for some privacy as she opens the door again to let him back in

"I didn't want to waste it in case we couldn't get another one at short notice…" she says her hands shaky placing the test on the counter as she exhales closing her eyes

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Couple of minutes" she smiles going to hug Peter as he glances to the baby monitor he bought with him which was in Aidan's room

"Aidan's up"

"Leave him for a bit, the baby gate's on the stairs anyway so he won't fall down them" Carla says as the timer goes off which makes her jump slightly, picking up the test

"Hmm" she contemplates holding the test up to the light seeing a really faint line "You have a look, I think it's there, well if it is I'm probably only like 5 weeks"

"Maybe check it in natural light" Peter suggests as she goes into the bedroom to look at it near the window

"I think it's a positive…it's hard to tell" she explains as Peter brings her into a hug as she moves the test at different angles, Aidan bundling into the room, holding Si's hand

"Sorry…he was being annoying when I'm trying to focus" Simon explains as Aidan grins up at him before rushing to his dad

"It's alright, we can look after him now" Peter explains as Carla still looks at the test by the window

"I think I might be pregnant…I'll take the digital one tomorrow morning" she smiles going to place the test on the counter in the bathroom

"So we might be having another baby?" Peter questions excitedly as Carla raises her eyebrows biting her lip nodding slowly

"Anyway what did Michelle want?"

"You'll see tonight at the meal, trust me it's pretty exciting, especially after doing that" Carla grins pointing to the test, as Aidan comes over to hug her legs

"She's not pregnant is she?" Peter questions at how coincidental this all was as Carla raises her eyebrows

"She might be…" Carla starts as Aidan lifts his arms up in the air

"I won't pick him up don't worry, I don't want to run any risks" Carla explains as Peter kisses her forehead knowing that she would be nervous about carrying Aidan whilst the possibility of being pregnant again was hanging over her

"Come on then mate, we need to get ready" Carla kneels down to his level as Aidan nods, as she leads him out of the room to put him into some nicer clothes

* * *

Upon arriving at the bistro, most of the family were sat around the table, Carla decided that she would sit next to Michelle, Aidan next to her and Peter on the other side of Aidan so that if he was to play up both of his parents were there to deal with his tantrums. Carla could tell Michelle was nervous about revealing her pregnancy she would be too if she was in her position but she wanted to support Michelle the best she could, the drinks were flowing freely, Carla and Peter both on orange juice along with Michelle, the rest of the family on wine, Carla kept think people were giving her suspicious looks about why she wasn't drinking but she just decided that she would lie and say she was trying to be supportive as Peter wasn't allowed to drink.

"Nade!" Aidan exclaims looking at Carla who glances at Peter raising an eyebrow

"What darlin'?" Carla grins not really understanding what he wanted

"Nade!" Aidan repeats again grinning looking around the table at everyone before pointing to Peter's drink

"Does he want lemonade?" Michelle questions looking at Aidan as he nods Michelle grinning in the process

"Here you can have some of mine" Peter offers him as Aidan grins Peter holding the glass for him as Aidan takes a few sips of the lemonade out of the straw

"Please tell me that was sugar free…" Carla trails off as Peter shrugs not really knowing

"Tank you dada" Aidan smiles as he kneels on his chair reaching over to hug his dad

"No problem mate"

"Don't give him any more, I want a peaceful night's sleep" Carla groans knowing that the sugar would make Aidan hyper and he wouldn't want to sleep

"I'll go and get him some sugar free stuff" Peter smiles bending down to peck Carla on the lips going to get Aidan a drink

"So then Michelle, why aren't you drinking?" Jenny slurs as Johnny rolls his eyes, Jenny holding her wine glass

"Well that's why we wanted this meal…me and Steve we're expecting a baby" Michelle smiles as Johnny gasps, Steve putting an arm around Michelle's shoulders

"Another baby in the family, now that calls for a celebration" Johnny grins getting up out of his chair to order a bottle of champagne as everyone rolls their eyes

"Carla you'll have a toast won't you?" Johnny questions handing her a glass of champagne as she bites her lip Peter joining her enjoying the fact that she would have to think of an excuse

"No thanks Johnny, Aidan doesn't like it when I drink" she lies as Johnny nods more interested in Michelle

"Mumma!"

"Yes darlin?" Carla questions as Aidan grabs hold of her hand

"Choc!" he grins as Carla shakes her head smirking to Peter

"You can share some of mummy's desert" Carla smiles as Aidan pouts, Carla glaring at him as he smiles sweetly knowing not to anger his mum as the waiters come out with their deserts

"Choc!" Aidan dares to say again as Carla sighs glaring at her son

"Aidan if you say it one more time, you will not be getting any, do I make myself clear?" Carla questions to Aidan as his bottom lip trembles slightly

"Yes mummy" Aidan huffs crossing his arms as Carla waits for her desert to cool down, blowing a piece of the chocolate pudding on her fork so it was cool enough for Aidan

"Here you are" Carla smiles as Aidan accepts the fork in his mouth, the sauce covered all over his face as Carla grins Peter going to wipe Aidan's face

"You like to make a mess don't you?" Peter smiles folding the cloth up as Aidan giggles

"We should think about getting him back" Carla smiles as Aidan raises his arms to be carried as Peter steps in to lift Aidan up

"Are you guys going?" Michelle questions getting up out of her seat to give Carla a hug

"Yeah I want to get him back home otherwise he will never want to leave" Carla rolls her eyes giving Michelle an affectionate kiss on the cheek

"Alright, I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Bye Michelle"

* * *

They all arrived home short while later, Peter carried Aidan up to bed considering he fell asleep on his chest, so he wanted to make sure he was asleep before him and Carla went to bed. He returned a short while after to find Carla curled up under a blanket in the corner of the sofa watching some rendition of America's top model he thought. Sitting down next to her he wrapped her in a hug as she snuggles into him.

"You don't think they suspect do you?" Carla questions biting her lip

"Even if they did and it turned out you weren't pregnant you could just drink tomorrow then it would back up your story" Peter suggests as Carla yawns

"Gosh socialising takes it out of me nowadays" she laughs slightly resting her head on Peter's lap

"You can go up to bed if you want" Peter suggests as Carla gets up off the sofa, Peter following her to their bedroom as Carla goes into the bathroom

"Peter can you pass me my pyjamas?"

"Who said you would be needing any pyjamas?" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes biting her lip as he comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle his hands resting on her stomach

"You have one thing on your mind you know that?"

"Well excuse me but when you're stood in a very nice dress how could I resist?"

"Go on then, I'll be in once I've scrubbed this make up off"


	5. Chapter 5

**1st October 2022**

"Morning" Carla yawns poking Peter on the nose as he scrunches his face up

"Dad! Carla!" Simon replies angrily knocking on the door and shoving Aidan into the room as he laughs climbing onto his parents bed

"He's so annoying! I'm going back to bed" Simon huffs as Carla sighs as Aidan grins in triumph for annoying Simon

"Sorry Si!" Carla calls as Simon rolls his eyes, heading back to bed

"That was very cheeky, you shouldn't annoy your brother" Carla grins shaking her head as Peter smiles bringing Aidan in for a hug as he squirms afraid that he might get tickled

"Right let's put some cartoons on for you, whilst me and daddy have a chat" Carla smiles stroking Aidan's head as she puts the TV on for him as Aidan leans back against the pillows watching the cartoons as Carla and Peter head into the en-suite

"You taking the test?" Peter questions as Carla nods rummaging around in the cupboard to find the test as she holds it up taking it out of the box, ushering Peter out of the room so she can take it, beckoning him back in shortly after

"We just have to wait, it should say how many weeks that is if I am…" she trails off as Peter holds her close stroking her hair as her phone timer goes off

"Right, why am I so nervous my hands are shaking" she laughs as Peter kisses her forehead as she holds her hands up to show Peter how they were shaking

"Want me to look at it?" he offers as she shakes her head, picking up the test inhaling a deep breath glancing down at the test

"Positive, five weeks" she smiles, as Peter kisses her passionately

"So Aidan and Eloise will be getting a little brother or sister then?" Peter confirms as Carla shows him the test as he looks at it seeing exactly what she recited on the test

"Looks like they will, I can't believe this is happened so quickly I thought I wouldn't be able to conceive considering my age" she replies in shock glancing to the test again to make sure it was real

"Mumma!"

"Yes Aidan?" Carla smiles poking her head around the door of the bathroom

"Look!" he grins pointing to the TV as Carla gasps over dramatically

"Wow!"

"Anyway, we need to make a doctors appointment to get this confirmed" Carla smiles turning to Peter as Aidan thumps on the bathroom door

"Yes Aidan?" Carla questions opening the door as he goes to hug her

"Food" he grins as Peter lifts him up giving him a tickle as he squeals

"Alright lets go downstairs then" Carla suggests as Peter carries Aidan downstairs

"What do you want to eat then?" Carla questions looking through the fridge for things to feed Aidan

"I'll do it, why don't you go back up to bed for a bit? You need your rest" Peter suggests wrapping his arms around her waist as she sighs tilting her head back to rest it on his shoulder

"Yeah? If you don't mind?" she confirms as he gives her a shove towards the stairs as she goes up them smirking at him

"Right then mister, what do you want?" Peter asks turning to face Aidan holding up different varieties of fruit, some apples, oranges and banana

"App!" he grins pointing to the apple in Peter's hand as Peter gives it a wash putting it on the chopping board cutting it into bitesize pieces

"Staw!" Aidan beams pointing to the fridge as Peter opens it to get a punnet of strawberries out cutting the stems off them before placing all the fruit in the bowl and placing it on the table for Aidan to eat

"Which yogurt Aidan?" Peter questions looking in the fridge for the yogurt

"Staw!"

"We don't have any more strawberry ones, will raspberry do?" Peter questions as Aidan nods shoving strawberries into his mouth

"Do you want to do it yourself?" Peter questions placing the yogurt down on the table with the spoon as Aidan nods grabbing the spoon as Peter peels off the wrapper

"Hi dad" Simon smiles entering the kitchen grabbing his breakfast, his attempts to get back to sleep after Aidan woke him proving somewhat fruitless

"Hey son, couldn't get back to sleep?" Peter questions as Simon sits next to Aidan

"No I thought I'd come down and grab a bite to eat" Simon smiles eating the bowl of cereal he prepared as Aidan grins at him

"I don't suppose you could watch him, I just want to check to see if Carla's alright" Peter smiles as Simon nods going to make Carla a cup of tea and some slices of toast before heading upstairs with a tray

"Hey darlin, I bought you a cuppa and some breakfast" Peter smiles placing the tray on the bedside table as he gently wakes Carla up

"Thank you baby, where's Aidan?" she questions shuffling up so she was rested against the headboard

"He's with Si, I wanted to come and see how you were" Peter smiles gently as he gets into bed with her

"I'm alright, I can't really believe what's just happened to be honest, I think I'm just wondering what it means for us, you know" Carla smiles slightly eating her plate of toast as Peter puts an arm around her shoulders

"What do you mean?" Peter questions gently knowing not to force the matter as Carla sighs

"I'm just worried in case I lose it, I don't think I could cope if I did Peter" she replies, worry laced in her voice as she holds her mug of tea

"I know you're worried, but I'll be here every step of the way" Peter smiles reassuringly as Simon knocks on the door with Aidan on his hip

"He wanted you…" Simon smiles putting Aidan down on the bed as he crawls over to Carla to give her a hug

"Thanks Si" Peter smiles as Simon nods going off to his room

"Hey little man, you alright?" Carla questions as Aidan smiles at her as well as getting underneath the duvet with her

"I'm guessing we're having a duvet day then?" Peter grins as Carla nods, as well as Aidan who had a big cheesy grin on his face

"Don't you have to go to work though?"

"I could tell you were worried when you took that test, that's why I booked the day off yesterday when we were at the bistro" Peter explains as Aidan goes to give him a cuddle

"Ah, it was that obvious…" she trails off biting her lip as Peter nods slowly going to tickled Aidan

"No!" Aidan squeals going over to see Carla to get away from his dad's tickles

"Do you want anything from downstairs?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip realising she could eat anything and not have to worry about her figure

"Chocolate, lots of chocolate" she grins as Peter plants a kiss on her forehead

"I'll be back soon, you be good for mummy" Peter points at Aidan who nods enthusiastically as he goes downstairs to get the chocolate and returning with a few bars of different chocolate

"Thank you, baby" Carla smiles as Aidan tries to steal one of the bars of chocolate

"No Aidy, those are for mummy" Peter smirks as Aidan pouts his lips unhappy from being denied from eating chocolate

"Whilst you were getting Aidan breakfast I gave the doctors a ring and made an appointment in a couple of days if that's ok?" Carla questions ripping open the chocolate and shoving a few squares into her mouth

"Yeah it's fine I'm sure we could ask someone to have Aidan for us maybe Johnny might want to do something with him" Peter suggests as Carla nods getting her phone out and sending a message in the group chat to see if there was anyone free to look after Aidan

"Yeah Johnny said he'll have him" Carla smiles as Peter leans over to give her a kiss on the side of her head as her phone goes off again

"It's Michelle, I'm going to go to hers to shut her up because she wont stop harassing me"

* * *

Carla took the short walk to Michelle's flat, trying to think of excuses to make trying to hide her pregnancy as she only wanted Peter knowing for now. She wondered about all the attention she would be smothered in when she did finally announce it considering Michelle was pregnant as well and whether there would be any favouritism between the babies. Carla wanted to wait till at least 12 weeks before she revealed that she was pregnant knowing that the risk of losing it would be lower, there were still fears that she may have a stillbirth or a miscarriage but she tried to push them to the back of her mind and continue with living her life.

"You wanted to see me?" Carla questions raising an eyebrow as Michelle sighs knowing that she obviously interrupted something

"Well I just wanted to see if you were alright, did you take the test?" Michelle questions as Carla sits down next to her rolling her eyes clearly unamused considering she could've messaged her asking the same thing

"Yes I did" Carla says bluntly trying to keep her happiness sealed but her lips twitch into a smile as Michelle gasps

"No way!"

"What?"

"You're so pregnant don't even try and hide it especially with that daft grin on your face" Michelle grins excitedly as Carla finally gives in handing her the test she shoved in her pocket when she got ready, giving it to Michelle

"Yay we can get fat together" Michelle smirks looking at the test which was in her hands

"I was surprised it happened so quickly, considering my age" Carla smiles swiping the test off Michelle and placing it in her pocket again

"But it's exciting though? Right?" Michelle questions holding one of Carla's hands as she sighs

"It would be, if I didn't have the overhanging fears of miscarriage and still birth in my head, otherwise I would be jumping for joy" Carla dips her head, thinking back to Hayley and now Eloise and how things could've been so different

"Have you spoken to Peter about how you feel?"

"A bit not really in great detail though, it's hard when Aidan wants constant care and attention, we'll probably talk about it on Monday when we go to the doctors"

"As long as you do sweetheart, we just don't want things going bad for you again, Peter would want to help you if you let him in"

"I guess" Carla shrugs "I just want to get the 12 week scan out of the way then I might feel a little better about everything"

"I think that's a great plan, you need to do what's right for you, I'm always here if you want to talk if Peter doesn't understand" Michelle smiles bringing Carla in for a hug as she sighs

"Why don't you go home eh? Spend some time with Peter and Aidan" Michelle says as Carla nods in agreement grabbing her coat and putting it on

"I'm only a phone call away" Michelle smiles getting up to say goodbye to Carla

"Thanks 'Chelle"

"Hey, you would do the same for me so don't mention it, now go and spend some time with your husband and son and take care of yourself"

"I will, I'll see you once I've seen the doctor"

"Good, now go"

"Alright, speak soon"


	6. Chapter 6

**2nd October 2022**

Today was the day that Carla and Peter were going to the doctors to confirm the pregnancy, they were looking forward to getting referred to the midwife and it had a sense of reality to the situation which Carla needed, so they woke up to drop Aidan off at Johnny's for the morning before the pub opened. Johnny was excited about spending some time with his grandson so Carla knew Aidan would be in good hands, she didn't want to bombard Michelle with the care of Aidan knowing that it wouldn't be fair on her considering her condition.

"Carla Connor" Ali says stepping out of his room to beckon both Carla and Peter into the consultation room

"Well this is awkward" Carla mutters glancing to the floor as Peter rubs her back supportively

"So, what can I do for you?" Ali questions taking a seat at his desk

"She took a pregnancy test and it came out positive we were just wondering if you could transfer her to a midwife or something" Peter smiles as Carla rolls her eyes

"Well congratulations, as you know everything that stays in this room is confidential, I'm guessing you would want extra supervision considering the circumstances" Ali questions typing out some notes on his computer to add to Carla's medical files

"If you wouldn't mind" Carla chips in as Ali nods

"Do you have any idea how many weeks you are?"

"Well I took one of those tests which tells you how far along you are and it said I was five weeks" Carla explains as Ali nods writing the information down

"You can have a scan for 10 weeks or you can go for one in 12 weeks, it depends what you want?" Ali says as Carla glances to Peter not really wanting to make the decision on her own

"It's up to you…" Peter replies as Carla thinks about what she wants, wanting to be strong to go for the twelve week scan but wanting to be reassured with the ten week one

"10 weeks just to put my mind at rest"

"That's fine a letter should some within the next few days, and just remember if you have any worries make an appointment and come and speak to us we're here to help and I think that's just about me done"

"Thank you" Peter replies as Ali nods

"Just remember to rest up and take it easy" Ali smiles as Carla nods sliding her coat on as Peter pulls her in for a hug

"I'll look after her don't worry"

"Thank you Ali" Carla says before leaving the room to go and collect Aidan from Johnny's

"It's only us!" Carla smiles entering the back room of the pub as Aidan jumps off the sofa and runs to his mum

"Has he been good?" Peter grins towards Johnny as he rolls his eyes

"He's a cheeky little thing isn't he?"

"Takes after Peter" Carla smirks as Peter glares at her shaking his head as Carla kisses him on the side of his head

"Dada!" Aidan grins raising his arms up in the air as Peter rolls his eyes lifting Aidan up so he was on his hip

"Have you had a good day with grandad Johnny?" Peter questions as Aidan nods

"He drew you a picture" Johnny smiles handing Carla a picture as she frowns not really knowing what it was

"Thank you, baby" Carla smiles kissing his forehead as Aidan grins at her wrapping his arms around Peter's neck

"Right shall we head home?" Carla questions

"I don't mind having him for a bit longer, I love having him" Johnny offers as Carla glances to Peter biting her lip knowing that this was a good opportunity for them to talk about the pregnancy

"Do you want to stay with Johnny for a bit?" Peter questions as Aidan nods enthusiastically squirming to get down

"Well we'll come and collect him about three?" Carla offers as Johnny nods lifting Aidan up into his arms

"Bye Aidy" Peter grins following Carla out of the pub

Carla and Peter took the short walk home considering it was starting to get quite cold and Peter wanted her to be well rested knowing that it would make her pregnancy a lot more easier. Peter made sure Carla was curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped over her as he made her some lunch knowing that she needed to look after herself. They cuddled on the sofa for most of the afternoon, Carla slept for a couple of hours as her pregnancy was really tiring her out but Peter didn't mind he wanted her to do what her body was telling her to do.

"How long was I asleep for?" Carla mumbles stretching her limbs out from her nap

"Only a couple of hours, you obviously needed the sleep" Peter smiles running a hand through her hair as she sighs

"How am I going to cope with a two year old during this pregnancy?" Carla groans as Peter lifts her up to sit on his lap

"You will be fine, I'm sure Kate and Johnny will help" Peter suggests as Carla tilts her head back

"I don't want Aidan to feel as though we're palming him off onto people"

"We could always look into pre-school?" Peter suggests as Carla frowns, they had talked about it briefly before but Carla wasn't keen

"Hm I guess it would give him some interaction with other kids, he could go to the same one as Bertie?"

"That's true, that way he would know someone there, I'm just thinking that it might help with reducing your stress levels as well, I want to make this as easy as possible for you"

"I just don't like the thought of leaving him, it feels like I'm neglecting him" Carls bites her lip as Peter plants a kiss on her forehead knowing that her grief would probably never fade

"He'll probably like it, it'll give him some independence as well, maybe we could go for a look around some?" Peter suggests as Carla sighs fiddling with the rings on her hand as they sit in silence for a bit Carla not wanting to answer the question

"I don't want you to get angry, but are you sure you're ok?" Peter questions gently as Carla sighs again

"I just think I need some time to let things sink in that's all and realise that I'm not replacing Eloise" she explains honestly as Peter sighs knowing that she was probably thinking that

"Darlin' you will never replace Eloise, not to me anyway, not to anyone" Peter reassures her as she rolls her eyes fed up hearing the same old mantra over and over again

"It just feels like it, that's all" she shrugs going to sit in front of Eloise's plant putting her hands in the soil, she usually did this when she wanted to be close to her daughter, it gave her a sense of realism

"It's days like this when I want to hold her, you know" Carla smiles taking one of the flowers into her hand inhaling the scent as Peter kneels down beside her putting an arm around her shoulders

"She would be so proud of you" Peter smiles kissing the side of Carla's head

"I don't know why, I ruined her life" Carla replies bluntly getting up off the floor and heading upstairs leaving Peter to wonder whether Carla was really coping or putting up a front or the possibility of hormones, as the doorbell goes

"Oh Hi Johnny" Peter answers as Johnny smiles carrying Aidan as he squirms to get down

"Dada!" Aidan grins wrapping his arms around his legs as Peter picks him up

"Was he ok?"

"He was fine, we went to that indoor play centre in town so he should be pretty tired" Johnny explains as Peter thanks him wanting to get back to Carla

"I think your mummy might want a hug from you" Peter smiles carrying Aidan up the stairs into the bedroom he shared with Carla entering the room watching her stare out of the window aimlessly

"Car" Peter smiles as Aidan grins waving at his mum

"Oh Hi baby"

"Want to tell mummy what you did today?" Peter questions as Aidan smiles, nodding in agreement

"Play" he replies more interesting in the toy he was holding as Carla raises her eyebrows

"He went to that new indoor play centre in town" Peter explains as Carla plants a kiss on Aidan's forehead as he wraps his arms around her neck wanting to be carried

"No darlin' mummy can't carry you" Carla sighs as Aidan frowns not really understanding why, Peter scooping him up in his arms

"Why don't you give mummy a cuddle?" Peter questions as Aidan squirms to get down running to give Carla's legs a hug

"You know exactly what to make me feel better?" Carla looks up at Peter as he smiles knowing that she needed a hug from her son

"I'm so proud of you, I want you to understand that, I think Aidan's proud of you as well" Peter smiles as Aidan turns around to face him with a cheesy grin on his face

"Are you proud of mummy, Aidan?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you baby" Carla smiles as Aidan throws his arms up in the air wanting to be carried as Carla rolls her eyes

"I know his replies don't really mean a lot but I think you needed to hear it" Peter smirks as Aidan runs over to his dad raising his arms scooping him up into his arms as he squeals

"I know I might be a moody cow, now more than ever but I do love you, you know that right?"

"I know you do, if you want to scream and shout at me you can, I'm here for you"

"I love you so much"

"Me too, now get downstairs and watch a movie with your son"


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I'm going to make Carla's pregnancy less chapters than 'Back in Weatherfield' this way I think I can have some interaction with Carla and the baby more which I think will be more interesting.**

* * *

**16th October 2022**

Peter woke to the feeling of emptiness in the bed beside him, Carla was gone, it was unlike her to want to be out of bed but it didn't take him long to figure out where she was. Upon hearing the sound of Carla being sick from the bathroom beside their room, he rushed in to find her slumped over in the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest, her skin sticky from her body rejecting nothing from her body, her head rested on her knees as she shakes violently on the floor. On impulse Peter grabbed her a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders knowing that she would probably do this, every morning for another few weeks at least.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of pregnancy" Carla mutters clearly unamused as Peter sighs knowing that she would be very moody these next few weeks

"Can I get you anything?"

"Don't mention food otherwise I will vomit on you" she warns glaring at Peter as he puts his hands up in the air

"Come back to bed, I'll get a bucket"

"I feel really rough Peter, I didn't feel this bad with Aidan" Carla groans as Peter sighs before Carla throws up some more, Peter rubbing her back supportively

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head rapidly

"No"

"Alright, I'll get you a bucket and a hot water bottle, stay here I'll be back in a minute" Peter smiles getting up off the floor going to collect the items that Carla needed

"Come on then you" Peter smiles helping her up off the floor, practically carrying her to the bed and placing her in it with the hot water bottle on her stomach as Aidan thumps on the door

"I'll make sure he doesn't climb all over you" Peter smiles letting Aidan into the room placing him on the bed as Carla closes her eyes trying to fight the ongoing nausea

"Mumma!" Aidan grins as Carla ruffles his hair turning to face away from him really not feeling well

"Mummy's not feeling well Aidy so you need to be good if you're going to sit with her" Peter smiles as Aidan hugs his dad, Carla leaning over to heave in the bucket, Peter leaning over to pull her hair out of her face

"Ta" she mumbles

"Sick" Aidan grins leaning over Carla to point to the bucket as Peter laughs

"I can take him downstairs if you want"

"If you wouldn't mind I'll probably just sleep" she mumbles, shivering a little as Peter plants a kiss on Carla's head as he takes Aidan downstairs to find Si already up

"Is Carla alright? I'm pretty sure I heard her being sick this morning" Simon questions as Peter sighs

"She just isn't feeling too good"

"I can take Aidan if you want for the morning so that you can look after her?" Simon offers as Peter smiles nodding in agreement

"Are you sure?" Peter confirms as Simon nods Aidan going to climb onto the chair next to him

"I'll make him breakfast as well, go and be with Carla"

"Thanks Si I owe you one" Peter smiles leaving the room going upstairs to find Carla heaving over the bucket

"Hey darlin' you seem really hot" Peter smiles running a hand over her forehead before going to empty the bucket and placing it back down in front of her

"Could you rub my stomach?"

"Sure" he replies sliding in bed beside her draping an arm around her to gently rub her stomach

"Why is it so bad?" Carla groans her voice shaky as well as her body shivering

"I think we should get you to the doctors" Peter says as Carlas sighs in defeat

"Fine they probably wont be able to do anything" she mumbles before heaving over the side of the bed again before she sobs the situation really starting to annoy her to the point where she was crying

"Alright I'm here don't cry sweetheart, shall I see if Ali's around?"

"Please"

"I'll give him a ring to see if he can pop round after his shift" Peter smiles sliding out of the bed as Carla groans closing her eyes in response going to kneel down in front of her

"Why don't you come downstairs for a bit? It might make you feel better or sit in the garden for some fresh air?" Peter suggests as Carla sighs sliding out of bed, leaning on him for support, Pete carrying the bucket in case she was sick on the way

"Mumma!" Aidan grins as Carla smiles slightly as Aidan waves at her, Simon helping him eat his breakfast as Carla turns her nose up at the smell of the toast Aidan was eating, grabbing the bucket off Peter as she heaves into it

"This is doing my head in" Carla moans as Aidan and Simon laugh at her as she glares back clearly not amused

"Why don't you lie down on the sofa?" Peter smiles guiding her to the sofa as she snuggles down onto it, Peter draping a blanket over her, the bucket placed on the floor beside her

"Peter?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you have any water?" Carla questions hoarsely, her throat sore from the vomiting

"Here you are" Peter smiles handing her a bottle which would probably be easier than a glass

"Mm that's making me feel a little better"

"Maybe you could try and eat something?" Peter tries to persuade her as Carla nods slowly not really knowing the things which may set off her morning sickness, she didn't know if this pregnancy would have the same cravings or the same foods that set off her morning sickness as her pregnancy with Aidan

"Maybe just some fruit, I'm thinking vitamins?"

"Alright I'll chop some stuff up for you and you can just pick at it" Peter suggests as Carla sighs, Aidan wandering over to her to say hi

"Hey baby, how are you?" Carla questions as Aidan grins poking her on the nose as he climbs up on the sofa to see his mum, curling up beside her

"Good" he replies casually sliding off the sofa to get one of his toys out of the toy cupboard and handing it to Carla

"Wow! Thank you darling" Carla smiles giving the teddy Aidan gave her a hug as Aidan runs off to find Peter or Simon

"Here's some fruit for you" Peter smiles giving her the bowl as she picks at the fruit turning the TV on

"Mumma!" Aidan shouts coming into the living room, Simon chasing him as he climbs up to hug Carla

"Cheat" Simon accuses Aidan as he sticks his tongue out at him Carla groaning as the doorbell goes Peter going to answer the door to be greeted with Ali

"Sorry I came as quick as I could, how is she doing?"

"I think she's starting to feel a little better, but she was really bad this morning, shaking as well as being sick" Peter explains as Ali nods sympathetically Aidan rushing out to say hi to Ali

"Ali!" Aidan grins as Ali gives Aidan a high five

"Hey mate how are you?" Ali says bending down to his level as Aidan wraps his arms around Ali's neck wanting to be carried which he does

"Good, Si mean!"

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry to hear that" Ali smiles as Aidan squirms to get down running off to annoy Simon, a perplexed expression on Ali's face

"He's got to say hi to everyone" Peter explains with an eyebrow raises Ali laughing following Peter into the living room where Carla was being sick into the bucket

"So much for breakfast" she mutters clearly unamused, Peter swiping her hair out of her face as Ali kneels down beside her

"Hey Carla"

"Mm hi" she mumbles closing her eyes, trying to fight her sickness

"Can I check your temperature?"

"Whatever" she mutters raising a hand up to Ali's face before being sick again as Ali smiles slightly, Peter swiping her hair out of the way

"Could you open your mouth for me?" he says placing the device in her mouth as it beeps

"You don't have a fever…did you have bad morning sickness with Aidan?"

"Not as bad as this, I can't even walk unaided because I just feel faint" she explains as Ali nods going to take her blood pressure

"Hmm your blood pressure's quite low which could be contributing to the why you're feeling faint" Ali suggest as Carla sighs shifting around on the sofa

"However your sickness could indicate that you may have extreme morning sickness" Ali suggests as Carla groans again not wanting to be bed bound for days on end

"Is there any way you could lessen it?" Peter questions as Ali sighs

"Anti-sickness tablets, making sure you stay hydrated because dehydration won't help" Ali smiles getting out a prescription slip for some anti-sickness tablets handing it to Peter

"Thank you Ali" Peter smiles as he packs his stuff up Carla shifting around on the sofa realising how uncomfortable it was her sickness really not helping her to get comfortable

"Just remember to keep hydrated and make sure that you eat little and often if you feel nauseous" Ali replies gathering his bag, as Peter shows him out

"Do you want me to nip out and get these for you?" Peter offers kneeling down in front of her stroking her hair gently as she shuffles around

"Could you help me to the bathroom quickly?" she asks sitting up as Peter props her up against his side helping her walk to the bathroom

"Ta, stay there you're helping me back" she mumbles a she goes into the bathroom

"Dad!" Simon shouts from the top of the stairs

"What?" Peter sighs as Aidan shuffles down the stairs with a mischievous grin on his face going to see his dad

"He's so annoying!" Simon shouts as Peter sighs not really in the mood to deal with this sibling fallout as Carla unlocks the door, Peter immediately helping her to the sofa as she lies down on it, Aidan climbing up onto the sofa to cuddle with Carla

"Let me go and deal with Si..."

"Hey Aidy" Carla smiles slightly as Aidan gives her a hug as she kisses his forehead

"Mumma"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Out"

"Maybe you could go with daddy to collect my medication" Carla smiles stroking Aidan's hair realising he must be bored sitting around doing nothing as Peter reappears

"Aidan please don't annoy Si" Peter sighs knowing that it would be only fair if he told both of them off for winding each other up

"Sorry Dada" Aidan dips his head slightly fiddling with the blanket which was draped over Carla

"I thought he could go out with you to get my medication, it'll give him something to do" Carla suggests as Aidan looks up hopeful that he might actually be getting out of the house to do something

"Yeah, as long as you're sure?"

"Take him, I'm just going to sleep for a bit" Carla stretches her limbs out on the sofa as Peter picks Aidan up to get him ready to go outside

"Alright, you just chill and I'll be back soon, I love you"

"Love you too, and you Aidy"


	8. Chapter 8

**2nd November 2022**

After being prescribed the anti-sickness pills Carla's pregnancy had definitely been a breeze, certain foods still getting to her but overall she was doing well and was looking forward to tomorrow when her and Peter would be seeing the baby for the first time. Carla was very confused at how she should feel with the whole situation she wanted this baby more than the world and if things were to go wrong she didn't think that she would be able to cope and it played on her mind quite a bit. Both Carla and Peter agreed that they would send Aidan to a pre-school for a couple of days a week so that Carla could have a breather from looking after him, Carla was obviously reluctant to let him go as she felt like she was palming him off on people but she knew it would really help his development and that she needed the rest as she seemed to be doubly tired compared to her pregnancy with Aidan but she just put it down to her age.

"Please can I go into work" Carla begs actually feeling really good today as Peter sighs knowing that she had been very bored inside for the last few days

"Fine but accounts for you, no serving" he points at her handing her a piece of toast with chocolate spread on as Aidan grins next to her reaching his arms out to say that he wanted some

"Make him a piece, and make me another" Carla smirks as Peter rolls his eyes knowing that she was craving chocolate and wouldn't share it with Aidan even if he tried to get her to

"Mumma!"

"No"

"Mumma!"

"No it's mine"

"Mumma!"

"No, Aidan, I want it"

"Don't you dare say mumma again" Peter points exasperatedly as Carla encourages Aidan to say mumma

"Mumma!"

"I will literally shove this toast in both of your mouths to shut you up in a minute" Peter groans placing the slices on two separate plates and placing them on the table as both Carla and Aidan grin at him

"Aww baby, I'm sorry for winding you up" Carla pouts as Peter gives her a kiss on her forehead standing behind her placing a hand on her stomach

"You seem bigger than you were with Aidan" he whispers as Carla smiles gently eating her toast

"Hmm probably just a big baby" she turns to face him as Aidan struggles to stab his apple with his fork

"Do you want my help Aidy?" Peter questions as Aidan repeatedly stabs the apple

"Dadda!"

"Ok I'll help" he smiles going to prod a piece of the apple onto the fork to hand to him which he accepts knowing that if he tried he would probably fail

"Aww bless you two, my boys" Carla smirks going to place her plate in the dish washer going to give Peter a kiss on the side of his head before heading upstairs returning a short while later in a pair of leggings and a flowing top

"Do I show in this?" Carla questions turning to the side as Peter nods slowly Carla groaning

"Why the hell am I so big?"

"Hey, it's a good thing" Peter smiles going to give her a hug as she sighs knowing he was probably right

"I was not this big with Aidan, I'm like four months when i'm not even three months, I might have to dig the maternity clothes out"

"You could always wear that red dress" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes knowing why he wanted her to wear it

"No, I know what you're aiming for"

"Come on, you don't blame me?"

"I don't but not now" Carla sighs pointing to Aidan as he grins at her sticking his tongue out, the chocolate spread all over his face

"Mumma!"

"Yes Aidan?"

"Bertie"

"What about Bertie?" Carla questions as Aidan grins at her pointing at the fridge where his picture was which he drew at pre-school

"Mummy's already seen your drawing of Bertie"

"Good" Aidan replies shuffling off the chair to find something to do Carla rolling her eyes

"Why is our son so confusing?" she turns to Peter as he just shrugs not really know what she meant by it

"I'll get him ready for nursery you try and find something to wear" Peter smiles going to pry Aidan away from his toys, Carla following him heading upstairs

* * *

Carla settles on a pair of black maternity jeans and a long flowing top which was pleated hoping that it would cover her bump. With Aidan dropped off at nursery with Bertie, Carla and Peter headed to work for the day, Carla on finances and Peter on serving and managing, she decided that it would probably be better to be in the office considering she wouldn't have to answer questions as to why she was putting on so much weight.

"It's only me" Michelle smiles poking her head around the door as Carla smiles beckoning her in

"Hi 'Chelle" Carla grins getting up out of her chair to sit on the sofa Michelle raising an eyebrow at her clothing realising they were maternity clothes

"Are you wearing maternity clothes already?" Michelle questions laughing slightly as Carla groans

"Don't, I'm huge look" she sighs lifting her top up for Michelle to see her bump

"You're bigger than me and I'm further along than you" Michelle grins patting her bump as Carla sits down beside her

"So then what do I owe this pleasure?" Carla questions as Michelle grins, holding out her hand for Carla to look at

"What am I looking at? Oh my god, when?" Carla gasps finally realising that Michelle had an engagement ring on her finger

"Ok well Steve took me to that new restaurant in town didn't he, and then he popped the question" she grins as Carla gasps excitedly knowing how much she wanted this for her best friend

"We're having an engagement party, no doubt about it"

"No Car, why don't we just celebrate at Christmas, kill two birds with one stone an' all that" Michelle sighs not wanting to make a fuss knowing that she would probably get the party free of charge

"I think you deserve an engagement party" Carla smirks as Michelle sighs rolling her eyes knowing that Carla was just kidding with the idea

"We were thinking Christmas just because of the gender and all that, we could have one massive reveal I just don't want to wear myself out with multiple parties and all that"

"I guess that's a valid point, I was only kidding with you anyway"

"Anyway, why the hell are you so big?" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that it would be a matter of time before people clocked on

"We just need to hold off revealing until tomorrow"

"Maybe you should've stayed at home" Michelle laughs as Carla groans at the thought of being stuck indoors like she had been for the last couple of weeks

"I've barely done anything these last few weeks, there's only so much day time TV I can endure" Carla rolls her eyes as Michelle chuckles slightly

"Do you want to go out for lunch, I literally have nothing to do" Michelle questions as Carla bites her lip

"Sure why not" she shrugs knowing that going for lunch with Michelle would be much more entertaining than doing the accounts for the business so she grabs her bag and coat

"Peter, we're just going for a spot of lunch" Carla smiles approaching the bar as he pecks her on the lips

"Have fun" he smiles waving her off

* * *

After a bite to eat with Michelle, talking about pregnancy, cravings and sickness Carla decided to call it a day and head home as she was definitely feeling the effects of pregnancy, she felt tired, emotional and she couldn't really be bothered with anything, so she decided to curl up on the bed and sleep for a bit as she was so exhausted, she would've chosen the sofa but she knew it wouldn't do her back any good and the fact that Peter would've told her off didn't appeal to her so she had a nap on the bed.

"Carla, love" Peter wakes her gently as she groans shifting around

"Hi" she whispers stretching her limbs out

"Do you want me to collect Aidan?" Peter offers as she nods slowly not really wanting to move from where she was

"I feel so tired still, I must've been asleep for almost five hours" she moans as Peter bends down to her level to stroke her hair away from her face

"Oh darlin, this ones really wiped you out hasn't it?"

"I don't know why, I never had this much of a problem with both Aidan and Eloise, even Hayley" Carla sighs thinking back to her previous pregnancies as Peter kisses her forehead

"I'll go and collect Aidan, you sleep some more if you want" Peter smiles as Carla shuffles back underneath the covers to go back to sleep

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Aidan here when he's back I want to see him" she panics slightly as Peter sighs knowing she gets rather anxious when Aidan is at pre-school

"I will now get some more sleep"


	9. Chapter 9

**Bit of a shocker this one, sorry if you don't like it**

* * *

**3rd November 2022**

"What time do we need to be heading off?" Peter questions as Carla points to the fridge where the letter of their appointment was pinned up

"Ah, 10 you timed that one well with dropping Aidan off at Michelle's"

"I still feel bad"

"Why?"

"For her having to have Aidan" Carla bites her lip guiltily

"She offered, I think she misses him" Peter tries to reassure her as Carla nods slowly

"Right why don't you get ready then we shall be on our way?" Peter smiles as Carla slides off a bar stool giving him a peck on the lips before heading upstairs to get ready

* * *

Peter decided that they would get a taxi to the hospital considering he thought that it was best that Carla had his full attention in case she felt anxious about anything so he could try his best to reassure her. Carla still found these places anxious, her pregnancy with Aidan had the shadow of her recovery and her pregnancy with both Hayley and Eloise ending in loss all she could do was hope that this one wouldn't end up the same.

"Carla Barlow?"

"Come on, it'll be fine" Peter smiles taking her by the arm and leading her into the room

"Hi, I'm Monica and I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy, I've read through your notes prior to this appointment as you were already on our system, is there anything you're worried about?"

"I just want everything to be ok" Carla whispers clutching onto Peters hand for support as he kisses it gently knowing she was very anxious about being in this position again

"Ok, let's begin shall we?" Monica smiles putting the gel on Carla's stomach

"How many weeks are you?"

"Ten, I feel more like twenty" Carla sighs as Monica carries on pushing the probe around Carlas stomach, Carla closing her eyes hoping that everything would be ok

"Is everything alright?" Carla questions anxiously as Monica frowns, smiling

"I just want to get a second opinion" Monica smiles leaving the room temporarily as Carla glances to Peter

"Peter"

"Ok look, I know you're scared but lets just see what she has to say"

"Hi Carla I'm Doctor Matthews I just want to see if what Monica's seeing is correct" he says taking the probe and gliding it across Carla's stomach, her hand still in Peter's

"Ok"

"Can you tell me a bit about your pregnancy?" he questions as Carla groans slightly thinking back to how tired and sick she was

"I had really bad morning sickness so I was prescribed anti sickness tablets and I was really tired more so compared to my other pregnancies"

"Ok, let me show you what I see" he replies turning the screen around for both Carla and Peter to look at

"So what I'm seeing is your baby here, with a nice regular heartbeat, it's around the right size for the gestation you're at" he smiles pointing to the screen as Carla nods frowning wondering what was wrong

"So what exactly is wrong that you need a second opinion?" Peter questions as the doctor smiles moving the probe slightly pushing down harder onto Carlas stomach

"You see here, you can just about make it out, there's another heartbeat, let me see if I can can a better view"

"So you're saying there's two?" Carla chips in her heart racing at the fact that she may be expecting twins

"Yes, there! I got it, can you see the faint outline?"

"How did this happen I didn't even have IVF?" Carla questions gobsmacked at the thought of her having twins as she nods in reply to the Doctor's question

"You dont need IVF to have twins sometimes the egg separates into two when fertilised which would be identical twins and sometimes the ovaries release two eggs which would be non-identical twins"

"So which one is it? Identical or non-identical?"

"These set of twins are sharing a placenta which means they are most likely identical obviously there are some exceptions but most likely identical"

"Will I be able to give birth naturally?"

"It's a higher risk if you do, it depends how well the pregnancy goes if its low risk you can give birth naturally in theatre if you wish but if the pregnancy is high risk then we would want you to have a caesarean which would be much safer for both them and you. Twin pregnancies are more risky especially when they share a placenta as one may steal the nutrition from the other which is why you need to be monitored much closer"

"Sorry it's just a lot of information to deal with" Carla chuckles slightly as the doctor takes a few photos

"I understand, you have time to think about it, we like to have the birth plan finalised by 30 weeks as its more risky with twins, I'll put some leaflets into the folder and you can have a read of them in your spare time"

"Anyway I'll go and print these off and you can go home and decide what you want to do"

"This is crazy" Carla replies confused at what just happened, her face resembling shock

"I know it is, I don't know what to say" Peter laughs slightly shaking his head wondering if it was a dream

"Heres your photos, if you have any more questions heres my clinic number so don't be hesitant to ring it if you have any questions" the doctor hands Carla a card

"Thank you, lets head home I guess"

* * *

Carla and Peter headed home, it was a very silent car ride, they were both in shock. Carla didn't know why she always had complicated pregnancies but adding twins into the mix was something new, at least she had an explanation for her tiredness and morning sickness this time guessing that the fact there was two babies just enhanced the symptoms of pregnancy, she was wondering how this was even possible considering her age but I guess she saw it as a sign of Eloise and Hayley sending her two babies to replace them both, she usually didn't think about weird conspiracies but now she was convinced that this was the case.

"What do we do Peter? I mean two babies, this is crazy" Carla shakes her head pulling at her hair slightly, somewhat nervous and excited for the future

"I know, I mean if you don't want both I will support you…" he starts thinking that was what she was aiming at

"No, I want them both I do it's just two at once, two crying screaming babies in this house, then there's Aidan how will he cope?" she lists as Peter brings her into a hug knowing that she would be thinking about all of the complications

"Car, listen to me, we can do this, if you want both of them, Kate, Johnny and Jenny will want to help you out so will my family" he smiles as Carla lets out a deep breath

"Well at least now I know why I'm so huge"

"And you thought it was just a big baby" Peter smirks rubbing her bump gently, as Carla chuckles slightly as her phone goes off

"It's 'Chelle she's dropping Aidan off"

"Alright I'll make you both a cuppa then you can talk pregnancy while I entertain Aidan" Peter smiles as there was a knock at the door, which Carla goes to answer

"Hey darlin', we alright?" Carla questions glancing down to Aidan who was hugging Michelle's leg

"He had a nightmare when he was having a nap that's why I thought it was best to drop him off" Michelle explains as Carla beckons them both in bending down to Aidan's level

"Do you want a hug sweetheart?" Carla offers opening her arms as Aidan walks into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck

"Mumma" Aidan sniffles as Carla rubs his back affectionately

"I know, shall we have a cuddle on the sofa?"

"Yes" Aidan replies holding Carla's hand as Michelle joins them on the sofa

"So then how did it go?" Michelle questions quietly as Carla grabs the scan photo for her to look at, Aidan clinging onto her

"It looks different to mine?" Michelle questions comparing it with the scan picture she had in her bag

"Aidy why don't you go and join daddy in the conservatory?" Carla says as Aidan shuffles off the sofa to find Peter

"So, you see here, there's the baby" Carla points to the picture which was marked 'a'

"Ok"

"Then here" Carla says flipping over the photo to reveal another picture "is another baby"

"It's twins?"

"Yes, that's why I was so flippin' huge"

"Wow at your age as well, that's got to be pretty rare" Michelle grins looking at the pictures as Carla gives her a gentle slap Peter holding Aidan on his hip appearing at the doorframe

"Hey baby" Carla smiles noticing Peter

"He wanted you" Peter smiles letting Aidan onto the floor as he runs over to Carla climbing up on the sofa to give her a hug

"Oh sweetheart, you'll be alright"

"No" Aidan replies firmly shaking his head

"We have some news for you, me and daddy" Carla grins hoping that telling Aidan about the babies it would cheer him up

"How would you like to be a big brother?" Carla questions as Aidan frowns not really understanding the concept

"Eloise" Aidan says pointing to the plant as Carla gasps at how he knows he is a big brother to Eloise looking at Peter now knowing that Aidan picks up on more complicated things they say

"Yeah that's Eloise, she's your little sister but you will have two more siblings" Carla smiles as Aidan frowns not really understanding shuffling off the sofa to play with his toys

"Well that went well" Michelle mutters as Carla sighs rolling her eyes

"You alright with that Aidy?"

"Yes"

"So how are you revealing this then?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs knowing she will have to reveal pretty soon considering how big she was

"I might just put a notification in the group chat to be honest I really can't be bothered with the whole drinks thing" she groans at the thought rolling her eyes as both Peter and Michelle laugh

"Give me the picture and fine my pregnancy test Peter" Carla orders him as he glares at her going upstairs to find her pregnancy test returning a short while later handing it to her as she places it on top of the ultrasound picture taking a photo to send to the group chat

"Ten guesses what this is?" Michelle says reciting Carla's message, looking at her phone typing a message

"Michelle you're not allowed to guess" Peter sighs looking at his phone as Aidan looks at them all perplexed

"You didn't think this one through Car, Ali's a doctor" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes looking at her phone

"Dammit I forgot about that one and he's my GP" Carla laughs as Michelle shakes her head in amusement

"Johnny's popping over" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes not wanting a big deal immediately grabbing her phone

"That was a bit aggressive Car" Peter smirks looking at her message as she smiles

"Who cares people can't be just be knocking on my door due to a pregnancy announcement, time to drop the twin bombshell" she beams excited about winding her family up

"Johnny now wants a family meal Car, thanks for that" Michelle gives her a playful hit on the shoulder as Carla grins

"Blame Peter for impregnating me"

"Oi! It takes two to tango!" Peter exclaims playing with Aidan to try and cheer him up after his nightmare

"Johnny doesn't believe you" Michelle teases as Carla groans knowing she would have to explain sooner or later

"Well that's his problem then, he'll just have to wait to be proven wrong"

"I guess I better be getting off to Steve anyway, have fun being fatter than me" Michelle smiles grabbing her stuff as Carla shows her out giving her a peck on the cheek before returning to sit on the floor with Peter and Aidan, Simon coming down from upstairs

"Hi, what's going on in your lives I feel bad for just shutting myself away in my room all the time" Simon smiles genuinely as Peter and Carla share a glance Aidan waving excitedly at Simon

"Don't worry about it, you've obviously been putting a lot of hard work in to make sure you have a good future, I'm hardly going to judge you for that" Peter smiles as Simon sits down next to them all running one of Aidan's cars along the floor

"Anyway how have all of you been?" Simon questions enjoying playing with Aidan as Carla bites her lip

"Baby" Aidan states pointing to Carla dropping her in it as Carla sighs

"Wait…you're not?" Simon questions glancing between Carla and his dad as Peter raises his eyebrows

"Yes I am, oh and it's twins as well"

"No way, this is pretty exciting" Simon grins as Carla smiles Aidan running a car along her leg

"Trust me, I will be so miserable when it comes towards the end of the pregnancy, I was so bad with Aidan, I don't know what it's going to be like with two inside of me" she groans at the thought Peter biting his lip glaring at her realising she would be very miserable more so than she is now and was with Aidan

"It's going to enhance everything, I feel sorry for you dad" Simon grins as Peter rolls his eyes knowing that he would be teased by Simon

"Anyway, I'm meeting some mates in town so I need to get ready, have fun little man" Simon smiles ruffling Aidan's hair as he beams up at his brother

"He's a good kid isn't he?"

"He is. Hopefully the nest two will be as good as him"

"A chance would be a fine thing with us as parents"


	10. Chapter 10

**24th December 2022**

After the revelation of the twins, both the Connor's and Barlow's were in shock, there was happiness, concern and a genuine celebration of life. Peter and Carla were over the moon, they were both excited about the new arrivals which would make their family complete. Carla still had the fear of something going wrong, she probably would for a while especially as her pregnancy was a higher risk than her previous ones but she was trying to make the best of a bad situation in her mind and try to remain positive, Peter helping her through everything every step of the way. She was still tired and hormonal, some would say an emotional wreck but as word got out about the twins Carla and Peter were more excited than ever before about what the future held.

Christmas was tomorrow and the celebrations were running wild on the street and within both sides of the families. Simon was teaching Aidan all about Santa as well as hyping him up for presents tomorrow. Peter made a deal, that they would visit both sides of their family for an hour at a time, having a meal in the bistro with the Connors and spending the evening with the Barlow's in the Rover's. Carla was 17 weeks pregnant and at this point she looked at least five months gone but it had been a breeze, she just hated the fact she was so big, her back was starting to hurt and she was miserable but she knew she had worse to come. Michelle was planning on revealing the gender of her and Steve's baby at the Christmas meal tomorrow so both Carla and Peter were both excited to be a part of the celebrations.

"Morning" Carla mumbles cuddling into Peter as he wraps his arms around her waist placing his hands on her bump

"No movement yet?"

"I had it around 20 weeks with Aidan I think, I've had kind of like flutters I guess, is that what you call them?" she replies chuckling lightly as she places her hand over Peter's as she glances to the baby monitor on the bed side table

"Is he up yet?"

"I think he's winding Si up, he isn't playing with his toys and he isn't in bed" Carla sighs knowing that Aidan loved to wind Simon up early in the morning

"I'll go and check" Peter smiles sliding out of bed to go and find Aidan, going into Simon's room and finding Aidan curled up next to Simon in his bed which melts Peter's heart, as he walks in to find Carla

"Car, come here and look at this"

"Ok?" she replies confused following Peter into Simon's bedroom and gasping at what she saw

"Aww look at them" she grins as she hugs Peter, her family finally coming together

"We'll let them sleep some more, how about I make you a brew and you can just chill for the day?" Peter offers as Carla smiles walking back into their bedroom careful not to wake Aidan or Simon up as Peter goes downstairs to collect her a brew before returning a short while later

"Here you are" Peter smiles handing her the steaming mug of tea as she grins patting her bump

"I feel like a whale" she groans as Peter sighs kissing her forehead

"It'll be worth it even if you don't think it is right now" Peter smiles as Carla nods in agreement knowing this was an amazing opportunity to be given

"I bet movements are going to be annoying though, two of them fighting it out in there, what a joy eh?" she groans as Peter plays with her hair

"What do you want to do about the 20 week scan?"

"I haven't even thought that far ahead to be honest-" Carla starts as Aidan thumps on the door, Peter getting up to open it letting him in

"Hey baby" Carla smiles watching Aidan climb onto the bed

"Mumma" he grins giving her a hug resting his head on her bump

"Baby" he states as Carla glances to Peter who laughs

"No, _babies_" she corrects him as Aidan grins patting her bump

"Baby"

"That'll do" Carla smirks as Peter starts tickling Aidan who squirms around laughing infectiously

"Shall we go and see Aunty 'Chelle today Aidy?" Carla questions as Aidan nods enthusiastically getting out of bed and running into his room

"Well someone's excited to see 'Chelle eh?" Peter smirks as Carla shakes her head sliding out of bed to find something to wear for the day

"Could you watch him, I'm just going to jump in the shower" she smiles giving Peter a hug as he kisses her head

"Of course sweetheart, I'll just play with him in his room whilst you get ready" he smiles pushing her towards the bathroom as she grins shaking her head in amusement

* * *

Carla and Peter took the walk to Michelle later that day after deciding they would spend the day at their flat for Christmas Eve. Peter packed most of Aidan's toys considering it would probably be boring for him and he would be bored stiff and kick up a fuss and knowing that Carla didn't want a screaming two year old on her case he thought packing the toys would be a safe bet.

"Hey guys" Steve answers the door beckoning both Carla and Peter in as Carla hands him a bag of presents for under the tree

"Hey Car" Michelle grins as Carla sits down next to her leaning back into the comfort of the sofa as Michelle raises her eyebrows

"How many weeks are you?" she questions incredulously "You look bigger than me and I'm further along then you"

"Shut it, I feel like a whale" Carla groans tapping her bump as Peter plants a kiss on her head

"They're doing well though, right?" Michelle questions

"The terrible backache aside, they're doing great I think, they're not moving yet but I'm sure it will be annoying when they do"

"Chelle" Aidan grins at her climbing onto the sofa to give her a hug

"Hey little man, how are you?" Michelle questions ruffling his hair as he pats her stomach

"Baby" he replies as Carla snickers

"Yes well done" Michelle rolls her eyes as Peter smirks at Michelle

"Mumma baby!" Aidan grins pointing to Carla as she sighs rolling her eyes as well

"Alright you, leave the pregnant ones alone and come play with me and Steve eh?" Peter questions lifting Aidan off the sofa as he squeals flying his limbs around

"Don't make him hyper, I want to sleep tonight" Carla scolds as Peter continues to hype Aidan up by tickling him

"Come on love, it's Christmas" Peter laments as Carla groans at the thought of seeing every single family member

"Anyway Michelle, how's my little niece or nephew?" Carla asks as Michelle sighs rubbing her bump

"Kicking away like mad to be honest, I feel sorry for you having two of them to deal with" Michelle raises her eyebrows as Carla grins

"I reckon Christmas is going to be a good one this year you know" Carla states, knowing she was really happy with her life right now, although there were a lot of doubts in her mind that she kept pushing aside

"So many new arrivals to the family, Johnny and Jenny are going to go overboard tomorrow with presents" Michelle groans still rubbing her bump

"Kicking you hard?" Carla smirks as Michelle tilts her head back

"Foot in rib, that's got to be the most painful thing in the world, besides childbirth" Michelle groans taking Carla's hand and placing it on her bump

"Woah! I remember when you used to do this with Aidan, it was so comforting thank you...again" Carla smiles tearfully as Michelle squeezes her hand knowing how difficult her pregnancy with Aidan was

"And I remember how active Aidan was, this isn't half as bad as what you had to deal with" Michelle raises her eyebrows as Carla laughs remembering the routines that Aidan used to ruin when she was anxious

"How have you been feeling, you know, mentally?" Michelle questions gently knowing the situation was very sensitive more so since Eloise

"I'm just scared in case this pregnancy pushes me over the edge and the recovery if I have a c-section, I don't know I'm scared I guess in case I don't feel like me again you know" Carla explains honestly as Michelle brings her into a hug

"It must be difficult for you sweetheart, I understand you know"

"I'm just being stupid" Carla smiles wiping her eyes, the tears that were filling in them were prominent even Michelle picked up on it

"Come with me darlin', let's go in here" Michelle smiles taking Carla's hand knowing that Carla wouldn't want Aidan to see her like this leading her into the bathroom

"What's going on in that head of yours? I haven't seen you like that since you were pregnant with Aidan"

"I just want Eloise back, at times like this we should've been a family" Carla sobs gently into Michelle shoulder laughing slightly

"What's funny?"

"Us, look we can barely hug" Carla smirks pointing to her bump as Michelle grins as Carla starts crying again

"Can I get Peter sweetheart?" Michelle questions as Carla nods, Michelle leaving the room to get Peter

"Hey darlin' come here" Peter smiles gently as Carla walks into his embrace enjoying the comfort

"I'm scared Peter"

"Ok, I'm here don't worry"

"What if they don't make it? What if I don't make it, a c-section is major surgery and I don't know Aidan?" she questions frantically her sentence not really making sense as Peter rubs her back comforting her as she jumps away from him

"What?" Peter questions as Carla moves her hand around her bump

"I think one of them moved, hang on" she replies trying to focus where the source of the kicks were coming grabbing Peter's arm so fast she almost dragged him over

"Oh wow, they'll be play fighting in there even before they're born" he laughs slightly as Carla bursts into tears

"Oh darling what's bothering you?"

"I want Eloise" she sobs as Peter holds her close Michelle behind Carla rubbing her back gently

"I thought Christmas would be a tough one this year, you're ok I'm here, do we need to do a routine?" Peter asks kind of shocked that the words were coming out of his mouth considering he hadn't used routines with Carla for over a year now

"Take me home, please"

"Alright, I'm here" Peter smiles reassuringly glancing to Michelle who was biting her lip

"I'll have Aidan for a bit, you calm down sweetheart" Michelle smiles as Peter leads Carla out of the room to get her coat and wrap it around her shoulders so she didn't get cold ready to walk her home, which he does gently leading her down the road to their house opening the front door

"Here, give me your coat sweetheart, let's get you upstairs" Peter replies taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs and into the bathroom, grabbing her a beanbag to sit on, the one she used during her pregnancy with Aidan as she settles down on it Peter kissing her forehead as she watches the bathtub fill up as more tears fill her eyes, the thought of regressing in the front of her mind

"Hey what's with all the tears?"

"Aidan?"

"He's safe ok, Michelle has him"

"He needs to be here"

"Not right now darling I need to calm you down ok, now which one do you want?" Peter says holding up various bath items including bath bombs, muscle relaxing bath salts as well as bubble bath

"That one" she points to the bath salts as Peter pours a generous amount into the water as he helps Carla up off the beanbag to help her undress soon after she steps into the bath, the warm water enveloping her instantly soothing her of her anxieties

"Is that better?"

"Mhm"

"Would you like a drink?"

"No"

"Alright you just sit there and relax and I will get you some pyjama's and find your hot water bottle for later" Peter says going to scurry around the bedroom to find the items required for Carla's old calming down routine, he just hoped that this was a one off and that it still worked

"Here, are these alright?" he asks as Carla nods, Peter placing the pyjamas on the heated towel rail as Carla gets out of the bath to dry herself off, Peter helping her as she changed into her pyjamas

"Come on let's get you into bed" Peter says leading her into the bedroom and helping her into bed, Peter sliding in beside her ready to hold her close

"Go to sleep, your minds just tired sweetheart" Peter replies stroking her hair as she turns to face him, a sullen look on her face a form of no emotion being expressed

"Make them stop"

"Who darling?"

"Babies"

"Alright, let me get you a hot water bottle" Peter smiles going downstairs and into the kitchen popping a text to Michelle asking how long she could have Aidan for as well as filling up the hot water bottle for her and going upstairs to find Carla looking out of the bedroom window tears streaming down her face

"Can I hold you?"

"No"

"Ok that's fine I will just sit here when you want to talk or when you want to come back into bed" Peter says sitting on the bed watching Carla's every move, she finally gives in sliding into bed, Peter placing the hot water onto her bump as she sighs closing her eyes

"That's it go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up don't worry" Peter smiles as Carla holds him close, Peter stroking her hair as she settles into a peaceful slumber he waits a while before letting her go getting up and stepping out of the room to phone Michelle

"Hey Michelle" Peter replies down the phone

"Is she alright?" Michelle questions her voice blaring out through Peter's phone

"No I might need you to have Aidan for the night or get Kate to, she's really not coping and I don't want Aidan to see her like this, and she wouldn't want it either"

"Alright, I'll run it by Steve, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem"

"Right I better get back to her, thanks for this I know you don't need this now" Peter sighs down the phone

"Go with her Peter, she needs you I'll see you when I see you, goodbye" Michelle says ending the call, Peter going into the bedroom careful not to wake Carla up, staring at her lying there in their bed, her mind finally giving her the peace she needed but a decision had to made, should he get her the help she may need in the future or let her be?


	11. Chapter 11

25th December 2022

"Alright calm down, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Peter says quietly as Carla cries into his chest, the bad dream she experienced having just woken her up

"Where's Aidan?" she panics getting out of bed and going into Aidans room seeing him fast asleep

"I thought…never mind" she sighs heading back into bed as Peter lies beside her holding her close

"What did you think darlin?" Peter questions gently as Carla trembles slightly, thinking back to her previous dream

"They took Aidan"

"Who?"

"I don't know do I?" she snaps turning away from him

"Car? I'm worried"

"Well don't be" she snaps again going into the bathroom and looking into the mirror finally questioning whether she was really ok, breaking down in tears, the muffled sobs audible to Peter

"Carla open the door" Peter sighs trying the door handle knowing that she would have probably locked it on the other side getting his phone out to pray that Kate or Michelle would answer it

"Peter it's two in the morning" Michelle groans down the phone as Peter sighs

"I don't know what to do, Carla's locked herself in the bathroom and wont come out" Peter says quietly ensuring that Carla didn't hear him

"Ok do you need me to take Aidan? Or stay with him at your place?" Michelle offers

"Could you call Kate? I think you should be resting I tried her but I couldn't get through"

"Ok I'll try, let me know if you need me" Michelle sighs ending the call

"Carla please open the door" Peter says trying the handle again as Simon appears at the bedroom door

"Si, could you make sure Aidan doesn't come in here, actually could you take him to Kate's?" Peter questions frantically not really knowing what to do

"Sure? Shall I just put his coat over his pyjamas?" Simon questions as Peter nods

"I just want to-" he starts as his phone goes off Kate's name displayed on his screen

"Kate?" he questions into the speaker

"I'm downstairs, I didn't want to ring the bell in case I spooked her" she replies as Peter mouths to Simon to let Kate in

"Right what do you need me to do?" she questions following Simon up the stairs as he shrugs

"I don't suppose you could take Aidan back to yours?" Peter questions as Kate nods slowly biting her lip

"Sure let me pack him a bag then we'll be out of your hair" Kate smiles heading into Aidan's room leaving Peter to deal with Carla

"Carla I will break this door down if you don't let me in I need to know you're ok" Peter raises his voice slightly as Carla unlocks the door Peter rushing in to hold her close as he sees her curled up in the corner of the bathroom

"I'm sorry" she replies as Peter brings her into a hug placing a hand on her bump

"Don't touch them, they're safe in there"

"Ok I'm sorry" Peter smiles as she goes to sit in the corner of their bedroom on the beanbag, Peter running a bath knowing that it might calm her down

"Peter?" Kate whispers holding Aidan as he sleeps on her shoulder

"Could you ring Michelle again and get her to find Ali?" Peter questions as Kate nods glancing to the corner of the room where Carla was picking at her fingers

"She needs a doctor Peter or someone, Scott maybe?"

"It's late the only person who may be able to help now is Ali" Peter replies as Kate sighs nodding in agreement as Aidan shuffles around in her arms

"Dadda" he mumbles as Peter sighs taking hold of one of his hands

"You're going to stay at Aunty Kates for tonight sweetheart, then you can see us later on in the morning" Peter ruffles his hair gently as he settles his head back down on Kate's shoulder

"I'll get going and I'll phone Michelle when I get back to see if she has any ideas and stuff" Kate blags waving goodbye to Peter as he returns his attention to Carla

"Hey sweetheart, would you like to have a bath?" Peter asks offering his hand for her which she accepts as Peter walks her gently into the bathroom

"Here let's help you with your pyjamas" Peter smiles helping her remove her pyjamas, then helping her step into the bath

"Is that ok?" Peter asks gently as Carla sighs tiredly, Peter massaging her head gently lulling her into calmer serenities

"Shall we get you out?" Peter questions as Carla nods Peter helping her put of the bath and pulling the plug as he wraps a towel around Carla's shoulders

"Let's get you back into these and see if we can grab a few hours sleep" Peter smiles helping Carla back into her pyjamas

"Ok, you get into bed and I'll hold you" Peter smiles as he slides into bed, Carla next to him as he holds her close

* * *

Waking up around 10am Peter was exhausted after an unsettled night with Carla, he knew that he needed to get her help and fast but the only person which was likely to help them was Ali at this point knowing that services on Christmas day would be limited. He made the executive decision that going to the family meal at the bistro would not be a good idea so he decided that they would spend Christmas at home with Aidan. Peter got Kate to have Aidan for most of the morning whilst he focussed on making Carla more comfortable.

"Hey darlin" Peter smiles as Carla rubs her eyes gasping as she places a hand on her bump, the welcome movement of her babies inside of her

"Are they moving?" Peter questions not wanting to freak her out by placing a hand on her bump in case it triggered emotions from the early hours of the morning

"Feel" she replies quietly as Peter gently places his hands on her bump as she jumps at the contact, Peter moving his hand away briefly in case she pushed herself too far

"Sorry" she whispers as Peter leans over to kiss her forehead

"You don't need to apologise, we need to talk about what we're going to do about last night though, only when you're ready" Peter smiles gently as Carla shuffles over to him sitting in between his legs leaning her head back against his shoulder smiling up at him

"Where's Aidan?" she questions looking to the baby monitor on the side, Aidan's bed practically made from where Kate took him last night

"Kate has him, I didn't want him seeing you like that as you were in a pretty bad place" Peter smiles as Carla sighs

"Driving my own son out of his home, great" she mutters getting up and looking out of the window stretching her back

"It wasn't like that, I can get Kate to drop him off now if you want to see him?" Peter questions trying to boost her mood as Carla turns to face him nodding

"Alright then, I'll make the call" Peter smiles getting his phone out to ring Kate saying that she could drop Aidan off

"Do you want to get his stocking ready?" Peter questions trying to brighten Carla's mood as she sighs pulling it out from underneath the bed and taking it downstairs, Peter following her as the doorbell goes off, Carla dropping the stocking of presents as she jumps tears filling her eyes

"Ok, you're ok, it's Kate and Aidan" Peter smiles leading her to the sofa quickly settling her there with a fluffy blanket before going to answer the door

"Dadda!" Aidan jumps up at him as Peter lifts him up into his arms

"How is she?" Kate questions biting her lip

"Not good, I would stay and talk but I want to get back to her for obvious reasons, thanks for this I owe you one" Peter smiles as Aidan waves goodbye to Kate as she grins pulling funny faces at Aidan as he laughs excitably

"Go see mummy" Peter whispers as Aidan runs to see Carla climbing up on the sofa to give her a hug

"Hey baby" Carla smiles ruffling his hair as Aidan pats her bump, Carla jumping at the contact getting out of her seat and staring at Aidan

"Hey, it's ok? You're alright" Peter encourages her as Carla shakes her head

"Shall we open Aidan's presents then we can open some of yours?" Peter questions as Carla sighs going to give him a hug

* * *

After an unsettled morning of opening presents and Peter moaning about the mess of all the wrapping paper Aidan was conked out on the sofa having a nap as Carla sat on the floor stroking his hair, she seemed so content right now and Peter was actually happy that she was getting some peace from her mind. Carla also managed to get some sleep for an hour or so if that which Peter was grateful for, the doorbell went around 2pm which instantly woke Carla, Peter went to see who it was and he was greeted by Michelle.

"How's she doing?" Michelle asks handing over a bag of presents for them all

"Thanks" Peter states gesturing to the bag of presents "Come in and see for yourself…"

"Peter she looks shattered" Michelle sighs going over to see Carla noticing the dark circles under her eyes

"Hey sweetheart, I bought you some gifts" Michelle smiles taking one of Carla's hands and giving it a gentle squeeze her eyes still focussing on the TV

"Chelle!" Aidan squeals as Carla covers her ears retreating to the corner of the sofa

"Shh let mummy get some rest" Michelle grins silencing Aidan using one of her fingers "How about I take him with me to the meal then you two can chill?"

"That would be great, I can get him ready if you want?" Peter offers as Michelle shakes her head

"No I'll do it you stay with Car" Michelle smiles taking Aidan's hands and leading him upstairs into his bedroom to get him ready for the family meal

"You alright?" Peter smiles as Carla leans her head on his shoulder

"There's too much" she points to her head as Peter kisses her forehead

"I know, what happened in your dream last night then?" Peter questions gently as Carla sighs knowing this conversation would come up

"I was in theatre…and then the twins they were born…then they didn't survive…it was horrible Peter I can't go through that again…then I just worked myself up…I'm sorry, then they took Aidan away... I wasn't coping" she panics as Peter brings her into a hug stroking her hair as she sobs into his chest

"Ok, look at me" Peter pulls away as tears continue fall down Carla's face

"What happened was your mind playing tricks on you ok? The twins are fine ok, you're fine and I'm here for you" Peter reassures her as she nods slowly

"I'm sorry I pushed you away last night" Carla replies apologetically

"It's ok you weren't ready to accept my help but I do want to think about contacting Scott maybe-"

"Please no, I'm fine now"

"Carla listen to me, it's not a bad thing I just want to make sure we can keep you safe as well as the twins in case things get out of hand" Peter sighs knowing she wouldn't want to see Scott

"Fine" she agrees reluctantly knowing it was for the best

"Ok good, I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're ok and to make this as easy as possible for you" Peter smiles as Carla hugs him

"I bought you a present" Carla smiles going to get the package which was wrapped up and handing it to Peter who frowns

"Ok?" he grins unwrapping the present and being greeted with a plain cardboard box which contained an envelope inside

"Oh Carla, you didn't have to…"

"Well it wasn't me to be honest, it was Suzy she helped me"

"A trip to LA? For the summer?" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly

"She wanted to meet Aidan in person as well as meet these two preferably out of the womb so I thought why not go in the summer when they're born and I would've recovered from a possible c-section" Carla smiles as Peter hugs her planting kisses all over her face

"This is amazing, the first family holiday all together" Peter grins placing his hands on Carla's bump as she smiles closing her eyes as tears fall down her face

"Speak to me, I want to help you" Peter smiles gently his hands still on her bump as she regulates her breathing

"I'm just scared when people touch them that they might disappear" she smiles slightly as the twins react to Peter's hands on Carla's bump

"They seem happy" Peter smiles as Carla sighs

"Yeah I guess" she smiles slightly as Peter bends down to kiss her bump

"Is Michelle ok with Aidan?" Carla questions remembering, ever so briefly, that Michelle had Aidan

"She should be, I can get her to drop him around after he's finished eating?" Peter suggests as Carla nods wanting to see Aidan now she was feeling a bit better

"I'll give her a ring"

"Peter!"

"Yes?"

"Could you get me the tub of chocolate spread?" Carla questions as Peter rummages through the cupboards to find the tub and to get a spoon for her

"Thank you, baby"

"Please don't eat all of it, I don't want you to get too sick" Peter sighs as Carla lays out on the sofa, her head on Peter's lap as she dollops copious amounts of chocolate spread on her spoon and puts in in her mouth

"This tastes so good, do you want some?" she questions scooping more onto her spoon and giving it to Peter

"No thanks" he smirks as Carla shoves the spoon into her mouth again

"Fine more for me then" she shrugs as the doorbell goes off which makes her jump slightly as she sighs clearly annoyed she was so on edge

"That'll be 'Chelle and Aidan" Peter says going to the door and letting them both in

"You shouldn't be carrying him" Carla scolds Michelle as she sighs putting Aidan down on the floor

"Sorry mum, you feeling better then?"

"Much, we spoke about it and I think we've found a way forward" Carla grins as Michelle eyes up her chocolate spread

"Can I have some?" Michelle grins as Carla frowns, the spoon still in her mouth as Peter laughs

"Fine" Carla mutters getting some spread out of the tub and handing the spoon to Michelle which she gratefully accepts

"That tastes so good" Michelle groans in delight as Carla nods in agreement, Michelle reaching over to put some more spread on her spoon

"Uh, do you mind?"

"Anyway I came here to tell you what we're having" Michelle smiles excitedly tapping her bump as Carla beams excited

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Michelle laughs at her correct assumptions

"Because it's written all over your face you daft mare, didn't think that one through did you" Carla smirks as Michelle shoves her playfully annoyed that Carla guessed correctly

"It's pretty exciting, it was about time I had a girl"

"I bet Steve was over the moon about it" Carla smiles scooping more chocolate spread onto her spoon

"Yeah, he's excited, we can start buying now anyway"

"Talking about buying stuff, Peter give Michelle her present I can't be bothered to move"

"Yes your majesty" Peter huffs rolling his eyes as Carla grins, Peter handing the present to Michelle

"What is it?" she questions looking at the present in her hands

"Open it and see, that's the point of presents, you know" Carla smirks receiving a playful shove off Michelle as she tears open the present

"Oh wow, these are lovely, are they designer?" Michelle questions taking out the fluffy animal onesies out of the bag they were in

"They are, the best for my niece, they were gender neutral so I thought, 'ah that would be perfect for Michelle' anyway if you don't like them the receipts in there" Carla smiles sitting up groaning in the process rubbing her bump

"Moving?" Michelle smirks

"Yes as soon as one starts the other joins in, I reckon they're playfighting or summat, stops them using me as a punchbag"

"I love these by the way, we must do a photoshoot with all three babies at some point" Michelle smiles bringing Carla in for a hug

"That would be great, and thanks for earlier with taking Aidan to the meal" Carla smiles as Michelle kisses Carla on the forehead

"It's alright, I better be heading off and thanks again for these, I'll see myself out" Michelle smiles as Carla waves goodbye, Michelle spot on the sofa be replaced by Aidan

"Hey darlin, how are you?"

"Good" Aidan grins playing with one of his new toys

"Did you like all your presents?"

"Yes"

"That's good, we need to think about getting you ready for bed in a minute" Carla smiles as Aidan grins at her climbing onto her lap to get comfortable

"Did you feel that?" Carla smiles down at Aidan who had his hand on her bump, one of the baby's kicking away at it as Peter hands Aidan a bottle of warm milk

"Thanks" Carla smiles up at Peter as Aidan's eyes become heavy with sleep as he enjoys the warm milk Carla stoking his cheek watching him drift off in her arms, his eyes fixated on the TV

"Is he asleep?" Carla whispers a short while later taking the bottle off Aidan's chest where it was resting aft he finished his milk

"Yeah I'll take him up" Peter smiles lifting Aidan up into his arms gently trying not to wake him taking him upstairs and returning a few minutes later

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Peter suggests as Carla rubs her eyes

"Hm yeah I might do" she smiles feeling much calmer about the situation

"I'll be here when you wake up"

"Goodnight"


	12. Chapter 12

**31st December 2022**

New Years Eve was always going to be emotional in many different ways, the first one without Eloise but Peter was determined to make it as easy as possible for Carla knowing she may find it difficult to comprehend the emotions given off on this day. She had been relatively stable most of the time between Christmas and New year, there were a few wobbles but overall she had been ok and openly talking to Peter about the way she was feeling which Peter was grateful for knowing she liked to pretend to cope on her own and refuse help.

They were meeting most of the family in the Rover's later, like they do every New Year. Carla was looking forward to trying the new maternity clothes Peter bought her for Christmas. Peter was worried about the 20 week scan which was impending knowing that Carla may not anyone to go near her, he just hoped that Scott could fit her in before the scan. Both Carla and Peter didn't want to find out the gender of the babies as Carla wanted it to be a surprise when they were born.

"I don't know which one to wear" Carla panics as Peter sighs, woman's fashion really not on the agenda

"The purple one" he smirks as Carla rolls her eyes

"Trust you, you choose the one which is clingy, you have one thing on your mind" Carla tuts cheekily as Peter grins wrapping his arms around her waist

"Well you can hardly blame me can you, I mean you're carrying my children I think you deserve all the compliments in the world" he grins as Carla turns around to kiss him passionately as Aidan thumps on the door, Carla laughing at her son's timing

"Aidan can't you go and annoy Si?" Peter huffs clearly annoyed that Aidan interrupted an intimate opportunity with Carla

"Let him in Peter, we can continue this later" Carla raises her eyebrows amused at the extent Peter would go to get him all to herself as she goes to open the bedroom door Aidan running in to hug her legs

"Hey baby, how are you?" Carla questions as Aidan grins up at her Peter going to tickle him

"Stop" Aidan pouts clearly not liking the fact he was being tickled

"Are we taking the pushchair?" Carla questions as Peter nods

"Yeah I think it would be a good idea in case he falls asleep" Peter smiles as Carla wraps her arms around his neck

"I'm glad we got that sorted" she smiles suggestively as Peter smiles looking at her dress, biting his lip

"You're killing me, you know that?"

"Good, now come on Aidan let's get you ready" Carla grins leading him into his room as Peter groans

* * *

They made their way to the Rover's around seven, Aidan was already asleep in the pushchair so they didn't have to deal with him needing to be entertained knowing he would probably find it very boring, Carla bought the tablet just in case he woke up. Peter and Carla were crammed into a booth with Michelle, Steve and Kate, Carla sat next to Michelle prepared to talk about pregnancy for the majority of the evening.

"I love your dress Car" Michelle drools over the dress Carla was wearing

"Peter got it for me for Christmas" she grins as Michelle continues to look at the dress biting her lip loving the extent that Peter went to spoil Carla

"Anyway, how are you?" Carla questions as Michelle groans patting her bump

"She is so active all the time it's unreal, getting near the end though, ten weeks tomorrow" Michelle smiles as Carla laughs shaking her head remembering what it was like with Aidan

"I'm almost the same size as you, I'm not even halfway yet" Carla laughs as Michelle grins taking a sip of her orange juice

"She's been downright miserable, had to get her out of the house just so other people can deal with her moods for a change" Steve chips in with a smirk, Michelle kicking him under the table

"Feel for me! I have two to contend with" Peter groans as Carla rolls her eyes knowing he was only joking

"I pity you" Steve retorts as Michelle snickers glancing to the pushchair where Aidan was stirring

"Hey darlin" Michelle smiles down at Aidan as he waves at her sitting up

"Mumma" he mumbles as Steve picks Aidan up handing him to Carla

"Hey baby, we might need to go into the back if he's awake" Carla bites her lip as Peter nods, Michelle getting up so Peter could carry Aidan into the backroom for Carla

"You stay with Steve, Michelle and I can have a girly chat" Carla suggests as Peter nods leaving Aidan with Carla and Michelle, Carla handing Aidan his tablet to entertain him as she rubs her bump

"Let's have a feel" Michelle smiles as Carla takes her hand and placing it where the kicks were

"They go for it don't they?" Michelle smirks as Carla groans

"It feels like they're moving my insides around"

"Anyway, how are you, you know after Christmas and all that?" Michelle questions gently as Carla sighs not really knowing how to feel about everything

"Peter tried to get through to Scott yesterday but he didn't answer so we'll have to wait till the new year, we just want to see him before the scan, hoping it would reduce my anxiety when I have it" Carla explains as Michelle nods in understanding knowing that the scans can be very hard for Carla

"I think it's a good idea, I could have Aidan for you?" Michelle offers as Carla sighs knowing that having Aidan can be a pain sometimes

"I was thinking actually that maybe Johnny could take him for the day again, he spoils him rotten" Carla suggests as Michelle laughs knowing that Johnny liked to spoil his grandkids

"He does like to spoil his grandkids, I hear he got Susie a dolls house the last time he was in France"

"We really need to do a cousin meetup at some point, imagine all the babies, Ali's and Ryan are the eldest, then it goes Liam, then Susie, then Aidan, then your one then my two"

"Maybe we could do it for the summer, invite Eva over with Susie?"

"Get the whole family over, Barry and Helen included?" Carla questions as Michelle bursts out laughing at the fact that Carla was suggesting inviting her parents

"You want to actively invite my parents, are you alright?" Michelle questions raising a hand to Carla's head cheekily as she swats it away

"Oh shut it, I was only making a suggestion" Carla rolls her eyes as Michelle grins, Aidan climbing up on the sofa between them both

"Hey Aidy" Michelle questions as Aidan struggles to climb onto her lap

"It's getting a bit difficult isn't it?" Michelle laughs as Aidan huffs going to sit on Carla's lap instead showing her the video he was watching

"No!" Aidan huffs staring at Carla's bump

"Oi, those are your siblings show some respect" Carla replies with a laugh as Michelle ruffles Aidan's hair

"Aw don't tell him off, you will have plenty of that to do when they get older" Michelle smirks as Carla groans at the thought rubbing her bump looking at the clock on the wall

"It's almost countdown time, shall we go and see daddy?" Carla grins as Aidan nods taking Carla's hand to go into the pub to see Peter

"Hello you two" Peter smiles giving Carla a peck on the lips as well as picking up Aidan as the countdown starts

"Happy new year" Peter smiles leaning in to give Carla a passionate kiss as everyone cheers

"Happy new year, and happy new year to you too" Carla smiles kissing Aidan on the forehead, ruffling his hair as he settles his head down on Peter's shoulder Carla smiling fondly at her son

"We should get back, get him to bed otherwise he will be miserable tomorrow" Carla replies as Aidan yawns, Peter going to place him in the push chair

"Right we're going to head off" Carla says to her family as they all wave goodbye

"Happy new year" Jenny slurs as Carla tries to keep her amusement hidden

"Right let's head home"


	13. Chapter 13

**13th January 2023**

Today was the day of the twins 20 week scan, Carla and Peter were very excited about seeing their babies considering they would have grown a lot since the last time they saw them. Johnny offered to have Aidan for Carla and Peter considering that he would not sit still during the scan, so Carla put a notice in the group chat to ensure that someone was free to look after Aidan so she didn't have to worry about it.

"Carla Barlow?" Monica, Carla's midwife appears from the box-size room beckoning them in

"How have you been?" Monica questions as Carla groans rolling her eyes

"My back kills, my feet are huge and swollen and they playfight all the time, I feel like I'm refereeing" Carla moans as Monica laughs, Dr Matthews entering the room with a smile on his face

"Right, let's have a look at how these two are doing" he smiles washing his hands with the hand sanitizer, going to the ultrasound machine and putting gel on Carla's tummy, pushing the probe into her stomach, turning the screen around with the other hand

"So this is baby A, looking a good size, they move around a lot don't they?" he grins as Carla groans nodding in agreement

"Here's the head, then the body" he smiles moving his finger across the screen as Carla smiles, Peter kissing her hand as he looks at the screen

"So everything's alright with that one?" Carla questions as the doctor nods

"Everything looks great, regular heartbeat, the right size" he smiles, moving the probes to the other side of her stomach to try and locate the other baby which he does with ease

"And baby B, is looking good as well, a little smaller than A but that's completely normal with twins, they're doing well" he smiles taking some photos using the probe as Carla grins at Peter

"Would you like to know the genders?" the doctor questions as Carla looks at Peter

"It's up to you?" Peter offers as Carla bites her lip

"No, let's keep it a surprise" Carla remains strong in her decision Peter nodding in agreement thinking about how good it will be when they're born

"Alright then, have you thought about the birth plan at all?" Doctor Matthews questions as Carla nods slowly

"I would prefer a natural birth but obviously if things happen which means that I cant then I will have a C-section"

"Alright, things are looking good as you know things can change rapidly especially with twins so we just want to have a backup plan in case things go wrong, I'll put you down for a monitored birth in theatre then?"

"Yeah that's fine, will you be there or?" Carla questions as the Doctor nods

"Most likely, but if not one of my colleagues will be there, we need double the amount of staff with twins anyway so there will be a lot of people there with you"

"I guess it's the same as last time with Aidan, we ring maternity when things start happening?" Carla questions as Doctor Matthews nods

"Yes, it's basically the same, you had your son here?"

"No, we had a home birth" Carla replies as the Doctor nods

"Ah, it's basically the same you just need to make your way here, preferably sooner rather than later though as there's two this time, so you have any more questions?"

"I think that's it, we can give you a ring if we have any more right?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine, we will see you anyway just before your eight month mark to see if things are still going smoothly" he smiles as Carla cleans up the gel off her stomach

"Here's your pictures" Monica smiles handing Carla a card as she smiles gratefully

"Thank you" Peter smiles

"We'll see you in a few months then?"

"You will, can't wait till I can meet them to be honest, they do my head in enough as it is" Carla smiles as Peter gives her a hug

"Neither can we, you're the only multiple pregnancy on our records right now so it's pretty exciting for us" Monica grins as Carla laughs slightly putting her coat on

"Anyway thanks again"

"Our pleasure now go home and tell your family"

* * *

Peter and Carla made their way back to the street ready to collect Aidan from Johnny's, Carla wanted to pop into see Michelle first before she collected Aidan knowing that Michelle was eager to find out how it went. Carla was excited to tell Michelle and show her the pictures, as well as getting her to guess the genders, her and Peter decided to play a little game and take most of the family's guesses on the gender as it would give something to keep Carla amused throughout the wait for the twins to be born.

"Only us" Carla grins as she watches Michelle dig into a massive tub of ice cream

"Hey Car" Michelle grins offering her a spoonful of ice cream which she gratefully accepts

"What flavour is that?" Carla looks at the tub as Michelle frowns

"Caramel and chocolate" Michelle groans in pleasure as Carla grins dipping her finger into the ice cream

"We're getting some of this" Carla points to Peter who just rolls his eyes

"Anyway how are my nieces, nephews or both, I don't really know what to call them?" Michelle says shrugging her shoulders

"Baby B is a little small but they said it was normal, but both are on track by the sounds of things" Carla smiles patting her bump

"So you didn't find out the genders?" Michelle questions as Carla nods

"No, I think it would be a nice surprise to be honest" Carla grins as Michelle nods in agreement offering her the ice cream tub

"Fair enough, imagine if they were both girls, how many granddaughters would Johnny have? Three now?" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that Johnny did have a lot of granddaughters

"Imagine puberty" Carla grimaces as Michelle howls clearly amused at what she thought

"Two teenage girls, the same age as well, I pity you, I mean I pity myself with my one but you!" Michelle smirks as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that Michelle would tease her

"Imagine two boys, that would be too much testosterone for my liking, I can cope with girls I think, but boys, that's Peter's role" Carla raises her eyebrows knowing that twins would be an interesting experience

"Ok, now I pity you!" Michelle laughs, offering Carla some more of her ice cream "Get Carla a spoon from the draw Steve"

"What we do for our pregnant partners eh Steve" Peter smirks as Steve pats his back as they both retreat into the kitchen

"A girl and a boy would be nice though?" Michelle questions as Carla nods in agreement

"Yeah I mean up for whatever combination is going, even part alien will do me fine, I already feel like I'm full term" Carla groans as Michelle grins giving Carla's bump a pat

"You're a little smaller than me, but not far off"

"I guess we better go and collect Aidan from Johnny's" Peter smiles as Carla nods collecting her bag groaning in the process

"You alright?" Michelle laughs as Carla glares at her

"They've started a war inside of my body, seriously can't wait till this ones over with, Aidan was a pain but these two, it's another story" Carla smiles as Peter gives her a hug as they say their goodbyes and leave the flat

"Hey Jenny, is Johnny out back?" she questions entering the pub leaning against the bar

"Yeah, your son has him wrapped around his little finger I'll tell you that!" she laughs as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that Aidan could be quote persuasive as they go into the back room

"Mumma!" Aidan grins waving at her from where he was sitting at the table doing some colouring, Carla waving back at him as he slides off the chair to greet her

"How has you day been then?"

"Good"

"Just good?"

"Yeah"

"Well that was a great conversation" Carla mutters turning to Peter as Johnny gives her a quick peck on the cheek

"How are my grandchildren then?" Johnny grins as Carla smiles

"Baby A is doing good but baby B is a little on the small side but they said it was perfectly normal" Carla smiles as Johnny beams excitedly

"That's good, Michelle told me about the cousins meetup plans, that is if you still want to go ahead?"

"Of course, I think it will be fun, what about you Peter?"

"I'm up for it, if you lot are, Aidan can meet Susie can't he, it's bound to be a laugh" Peter smiles as Carla laughs

"Right let's get you back Mr Aidan" Carla smiles bending down to pick up his bag wincing in the process

"Carla? You alright?"

"Yeah foot in rib" she groans as Peter laughs carrying Aidan's bag

"Right I'll see you all soon" Johnny smiles leading Aidan, Carla and Peter out of the pub

* * *

Peter and Carla take the short walk home, stopping in the community gardens after Aidan spotted Bertie and wanted to see him, Carla had to physically drag him away from Bertie knowing they could never get home. Peter offered to take Bertie for Daniel so that he could have some peace and knowing that Aidan would've loved to have Bertie around to entertain him instead of Simon or his parents so Carla was roped into a play date between the two with Peter's help of course.

"Right then you two, what do you want for dinner?"

"Nuggets" Bertie grins at Peter as Aidan nods in agreement

"Chicken nuggets it is then" he smirks to Carla as she smiles rubbing her bump

"Mumma!"

"Yes Aidan?"

"Play?" he questions innocently tapping the carpet beside him

"I can't sweetheart, I'm sorry it's bit hard for me to do that now" Carla smiles as Aidan frowns not really understanding the situation

"Carla" Bertie smiles climbing next to her on the sofa handing her a picture he coloured in as she gasps

"Thank you darlin, why don't you draw one for your uncle Peter eh?"

"Ok" he smiles sweetly shuffling off the sofa to colour in another picture

"Am I giving them salad Car? Or am I giving them veggies?"

"Hmm salad maybe, make sure there's a lot of ketchup, I know Bertie likes his ketchup" Carla grins as Peter smiles grabbing the ketchup form the cupboard as the oven timer goes off

"Right, dinner's ready boys" Peter smiles as Bertie and Aidan run to take a seat at the table Peter placing a plate in front of them both

"It's an insight isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"When these two make an appearance"

"I guess, but adding two more to the clan, that's going to be a challenge" Peter grins as Carla nods knowingly how hard it was with just Aidan, but adding two, she was prepared for the challenge

"I know but I think it will make our family complete, what you think?" Carla questions watching Bertie and Aidan eat their dinner smiling trying to imagine the twins sitting there with them both

"I think that this will be amazing, I'm excited for the future"

"That makes two of us"


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it seems I'm rushing through Carla's pregnancy, but I wanted to include more interaction between Carla and newborns considering I didn't actually write that much with Aidan, gives me more of a challenge as well.**

* * *

**14 February 2023**

"Who the hell is this?" Carla mumbles, the piercing screech of her mobile phone going off which instantly wakes her and Peter

"It's Steve" Carla sighs answering the call

"Steve?...Really, it's a bit early isn't it?...yeah I guess I could drop by if that's what she wants?...alright I'll see you soon" Carla hangs up the phone as Peter brings her into his body

"What did Steve want?" Peter mumbles as Carla rolls her eyes

"Michelle's in labour, a month early I need to pop and see her in hospital, she was admitted last night, she's progressed quite a bit so…" Carla smiles getting out of bed as Peter grins at her

"Be careful you don't overdo it" Peter smiles as Carla grabs some clothes heading into the bathroom to get ready

Carla made her way to the maternity unit at Weatherfield general only to be greeted by Liz, Kate, Johnny and Jenny who were obviously waiting for news, Carla felt bad that she could just walk into the room and leave them waiting outside knowing that they would've wanted to be in there with Michelle, ringing Steve to alert him that she was there he invited her into the room where Michelle was in the process of delivering her baby.

"Hey 'Chelle" Carla grins remembering the way she felt when she was in labour

"Hi, how are you?"

"Aye? I should be asking that to-"

"Michelle we need to think about pushing" the midwife interrupts as Carla smiles remembering Michelle's birth with Ryan, she hadn't seen Michelle in labour for years and she would take great pleasure in winding her up due to it

"Go on 'Chelle give it all you got" Carla smirks as Michelle glares at her, dipping her chin to her chest giving a big push

"Good job, done this before?" the midwife questions as Michelle nods, picking up on Carla's sarcasm

"Twice" she sighs as another contraction kicks in, Michelle starting to push

"Looks like I don't need to do anything" the midwife grins as Michelle chuckles slightly before another contraction kicks in, Michelle giving another push

"Right, that's the head delivered" the midwife states glancing to the clock on the wall

"Let's have a look-"

"You get back here" Michelle glares at Carla as she grins shaking her head in amusement a Michelle groans through another contraction pushing in the process as a loud wail erupts the room

"Congratulations you have one healthy little girl" the midwife grins placing the baby on Michelle's chest

"She looks like Amy" Steve grins stroking his baby's head as Michelle smiles tilting her head back to give him a kiss

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Let's have a look" Carla smiles leaning over Michelle to look at her niece

"She's pretty small" Carla smirks as Michelle laughs at the shock of finally holding her baby in her arms

"Can we weigh her?" the midwife questions gesturing to take the baby from Michelle as she hands her daughter to the midwife

"A healthy 6lb 4oz" the midwife returns the baby to Michelle

"That's the same as Aidan, when he was born" Carla grins as Michelle strokes her baby's cheek as her little arms stretch out

"Hmm they must be related" Michelle grins up at Carla as she looks down at Michelle holding her baby

"Funny, any name suggestions?"

"I want to follow the Irish theme throughout the family, Ruairi was Irish so…" Michelle trails off as Carla smiles thinking how it was sweet Michelle wanted to represent her Irish heritage

"Why don't we go with Ava, you suggested that one ages ago, and she looks like an Ava?" Steve suggests as Michelle nods in agreement bending down to kiss her daughters forehead

"Ava McDonald, all we need now is a middle name" Michelle smiles holding Ava against her chest as Carla's phone goes off, Carla groaning at the thought

"Peter wants me back, Aidan's having a meltdown, I'll see you when you get out of this place" Carla smiles giving Michelle a peck on the cheek as well as giving Ava a peck on her head before heading home

"What's with all the crying?" Carla sighs exasperatedly entering the house as Peter greets her quickly before turning his attention to Aidan

"Aidan decided to scribble all over the wall because he didn't get his chocolate milk" Peter grins sarcastically as Carla groans, terrible twos were obviously back

"Right Aidan, go upstairs to your room" Carla glares at her son as he crosses his arms, his reluctance to go upstairs rubbing both of his parents up the wrong way

"Aidan go upstairs, to your room now, otherwise you won't be getting your iPad for the rest of the week" Carla glares again as Aidan gives in, the thought of losing his iPad too terrible for him, heading upstairs to his room, Carla grinning in victory

"He listens to you, that's why I wanted you back"

"Only because you're a soft touch"

"How was Michelle, did she pop her sprog out?" Peter grins as Carla playfully whacks him at his words

"She did, same weight as Aidan as well, she named her Ava" Carla grins as Peter nods liking the name suggestions

"We need to think of name ideas for these two" Peter smiles as Carla nods knowing how hard it would be for two of them

"I just prefer to cross that bridge when they're born, I want to see them and put a name to the face you know?" Carla suggests as Peter nods, understanding why she wanted to do that

"That's true, any ideas about the genders?" Peter questions placing a hand on her bump as she sighs

"I'm going with two girls" Carla smiles as Peter nods

"I'm going for a boy and a girl" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes

"Trust you"

"Aye?"

"You just go for the easy option so you can say, 'I got one of them right!" typical, just typical" Carla grins as Peter kisses her forehead before kissing her on the lips, a welcome distraction to Aidan's mood

"Want to see the damage that Aidan caused to the walls?" Peter rolls his eyes walking Carla over to the wall where Aidan scribbled all over the paintwork

"Ah, did he say what he was trying to represent?"

"He said Bertie"

"Well, I mean, that looks nothing like Bertie so…I'll deal with it, just get some washing up liquid to wash it off" Carla smiles as Peter goes into the kitchen

"I'll deal with Aidan"

"Can I come in?" Carla knocks on Aidan's bedroom door, seeing him crying into his pillow, obviously distraught from being told off

"No!" Aidan shouts angrily as Carla sighs rolling her eyes

"Don't speak to me like that Aidan" Carla replies firmly sitting on the bed watching Aidan cry

"Why did you do it?"

"Chocolate milk" Aidan replies grumpily as Carla sighs

"So you scribbled on the wall because you wanted chocolate milk?"

"Yes"

"Right, well I don't think that is an acceptable answer do you?" Carla quesitons raising her eyebrows

"No, sorry"

"I should think so too, now I want you to tidy up your toys in here then go downstairs to apologise to daddy" Carla scolds as Aidan shuffles off the bed and puts all of his toys into the box which was in his room, Carla following him downstairs to Peter, Aidan going to sit on the sofa.

"Aidan apologise to your father" Carla scolds really reaching the end of her tether

"Sorry" he replies grumpily to Peter as Carla sighs stretching her back

"No, properly Aidan" Carla persists as Aidan's expression softens

"Sorry daddy" Aidan smiles slightly as Peter bends down to his level

"Thank you, now don't do it again please" Peter asks as Aidan sighs, nodding in the process

"Right no iPad for the rest of the day, you can have it back tomorrow" Carla sighs taking it off the coffee table and putting it on top of the shelf as Aidan nods in defeat going to watch the TV in the conservatory

"You dealt with that well" Peter raises his eyebrows surprised that Carla didn't lose her temper

"I did, surprised I didn't lose my temper to be honest"

"Imagine when these two go through this stage"

"Is it too late to change our minds?" Carla sighs knowing how annoying it will be having two at the same age "I'm kidding"

"We have a lot to look forward to you know"

"I know we do, Aidan will be such a good brother, once he finally gets out of the 'terrible twos' phase"

"He will, I think our futures looking pretty bright, what do you say?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip nodding rubbing her bump

"I think it is, now let's go and make sure we don't have the future Picasso on our hands"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you're really making my day! I'm really enjoying doing this multiple pregnancy with Carla, and I cant wait to do some more interaction between Carla and the twins as well as Aidan's involvement.**

* * *

**17th February 2023**

Michelle was home with Ava and Johnny wanted to do a celebratory meal at the bistro, practically everyone rolled their eyes at the suggestion knowing that Johnny would want to celebrate the new arrival. Aidan's tantrums just seemed to be getting worse, constantly getting into trouble, Carla's energy levels were low due to the twins so she really didn't have the energy to be telling off Aidan every single time he did something wrong, so it was up to Peter to tell him off, he was getting better at it but Carla was definitely the best in this situation, she was just concerned that when the twins arrived that Aidan would become very jealous of them as Carla's attention would be 100% on them.

"What time are we leaving?" Carla yawns stretching her back, appearing from the stairs as Peter walks over to her, sighing

"You look shattered" Peter kisses her forehead as she sighs and yawns again

"I just can't get comfortable, I'm so hot, my back hurts and whenever I am asleep, they start moving around and it just wakes me up" she moans as Peter brings her into a hug placing a hand on her bump as the babies react to it

"Oh darling, maybe you should stay and chill, I can take Aidan to the meal if you want?"

"I don't know, I feel I should and plus I want to see Ava" Carla sighs as Peter nods knowing she was excited about it, the pregnancy making her feel miserable about it when she should be excited

"Why don't we go for an hour? See how you go?"

"Deal, I just feel so…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah pretty much, I'll go chuck some clothes on, will you be alright getting Aidan ready?" Carla questions as Peter nods looking around the place to try and find Aidan

"He's upstairs, he started slamming his bedroom door, so I put him in his room to reflect on his behaviour as it was disturbing Si"

"Right, I'll think of a suitable punishment" Peter grins going up the stairs with Carla as she goes into the bedroom to get some clothes receiving a knock on the door

"Come in!" she calls as Simon walks in looking rather sheepish

"What can I do for you?"

"Um…I was wondering if dad was around?" Simon questions biting his lip wanting to speak to his dad

"He's getting Aidan ready…you alright sweetheart?"

"No not really, I just wanted to speak to him about some things… that's all"

"Right, how about I take Aidan to this meal, then you can have a word with him in private, we don't want Aidan interfering?" Carla suggests knowing that it must be hard for Simon when Peter was looking after Aidan all the time

"Thank you Carla"

"No problem" she smiles, confused at why Simon was acting so distant

"What did he want?" Peter questions carrying Aidan on his hip as he waves at Carla

"He wants to speak to you, so I suggested I take Aidan to this meal and you stay behind for a bit to talk to him?" Carla smiles as Peter nods placing Aidan down on the floor

"Right then, shall we head off, let me just grab my bag" Carla smiles as Aidan shuffles down the stairs, Peter going into Simon's room

Carla and Aidan made their way to the bistro where the celebration was being held, Aidan was dragging his heels so Carla knew this meal could go one way or another, she just hoped that Aidan would behave himself and not play up as she was pretty exhausted from everything, she also cursed Simon for his timing as well knowing that it would be so much easier if Peter was here with her but she knew that Simon needed to speak to Peter so she would just have to muster up the energy to deal with Aidan's tantrums, if one did occur.

"Carla!" Johnny greets her with a peck on the cheek as she smiles

"Hi" she grins Aidan say hi"

"Hi" he mumbles moodily

"Terrible twos?" Johnny grins as Carla groans in agreement, taking Aidan over to the buffet to get him a plate of food, grimacing at the garlic bread

"I can take him if you want to sit with 'Chelle and Steve?" Kate offers as Aidan grins up at her waving

"If you want" Carla shrugs "Do you want to go with Aunty Kate?"

"Yes please" Aidan grins taking Kate's hand

"Right have fun, if he plays up bring him over" Carla smiles giving Kate a peck on the cheek as well as Aidan before heading off to Michelle and Steve

"Carla! I didn't see you arrive" Michelle grins patting the seat next to her as Carla sits down next to her, Ava wrapped up in a blanket against Michelle's chest

"She is adorable, she looks less...bloody? from the last time I saw her"

"Well she is nice and clean now. Want a hold, gives me a break from being used as a milk machine" Michelle smirks as Carla laughs taking the baby off Michelle socking her gently

"Hey, little un' you're very cute" Carla smiles as Ava clutches onto one of her fingers sticking her tongue out

"How are you feeling?" Carla turns to face Michelle as she groans

"Good, we're really happy, she's feeding well" Michelle grins stroking Ava's hair as Peter walks through the door

"Take her a minute, I just need to speak to Peter" Carla smiles getting out of her seat

"Oh ok" Michelle frowns in confusion going back to holding Ava against her chest

"Was Si alright?" Carla questions wrapping her arms around his neck, as Peter sighs placing both his hands on her bump

"No not really, poor kid has got himself in a mess this time hasn't he, I'll tell you later now's really not the time" Peter smiles as Carla nods in understanding taking Peter's hand and leading him over to wear Michelle and Steve were

"Let's have a look at this little one then" Peter grins as Steve hands Ava to Peter

"She is pretty cute" Peter grins stoking Ava's cheek as her face changes shape, her face scrunching up before softening

"Yeah well she takes after me" Steve grins and receives a playful slap off Michelle as she rolls her eyes

"Mumma! Dadda!" Aidan grins as Kate is practically dragged over to them all

"Hey Aidy" Carla grins at him as he climbs up onto the seat to give Carla hug

"Kate mean" Aidan retorts as Kate grins, Carla raising an eyebrow

"I was tickling him while he was telling me to stop" Kate laughs as Aidan glares at her folding his arms in a huff

"Oh dear that isn't good is it?"

"No"

"Baby" Aidan points to Ava as Carla nods kissing Aidan on the forehead

"Yeah that's Ava, can you say Ava?" Carla questions as Aidan shakes his head not wanting to recite what his mother was saying

"I'll take that as a no" Carla mutters as Peter kisses the side of her head, as she rubs her bump wincing in pain

"You alright?" Peter questions as Carla sighs

"They're really going for it today" Carla groans as Peter places a hand on her bump, the ripples beneath his skin putting a smile on his face

"Maybe we should get you home eh?" Peter suggests as Carla yawns nodding in agreement knowing that she wanted to be at home in her bed so she could sleep

"You do look shattered Car, go home darlin' they're really taking it out on you, aren't they?" Michelle replies sympathetically reaching her hand across the table to hold Carla's

"You don't mind?"

"No you go, like I said, you look shattered"

"Alright then, come on Aidan" Carla smiles taking Aidan's hand and walking out of the Bistro with Peter, to do the short walk home

"Up to bed for you, and a nap for you Aidy" Peter smiles carrying Aidan up the stairs, his head rested on Peter's shoulder as Carla follows going into the bedroom

"He's out like a light" Peter smiles sliding in beside Carla who had Eloise's memory box out on the bed

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just seeing Ava, brought it all back, that new baby smell" she smiles inhaling the scent of Eloise's blanket as Peter strokes her hair

"That's understandable, do you want to talk about it?" Peter offers as she sighs, shaking her head not really wanting to bring up negative moments on what should be a happy time in their lives right now

"I just…I want everything to be perfect but something's just telling me that it won't be" Carla sighs as Peter rubs a hand up and down her back gently knowing that she would have probably end up feeling like this

"I understand why you may feel like that, do you want me to ring Scott?"

"I just want to see how the weekend goes if I still feel like this then we can ring Scott" Carla smiles as Peter nods in agreement knowing it may just be a blip and she might be fine after she got some rest

"What's happening with Si anyway?"

"Girl troubles"

"Ah, I thought it was that as he was acting sheepish" Carla smiles holding Peter's hand, using her other hand to pack away Eloise's memory box away

"Why don't you get some rest darlin' you look tired?" Peter suggests as she yawns rolling her eyes

"I'm fed up with feeling fat, tired and sick"

"Sick?" Peter questions not knowing she was feeling sick, as she nods

"I just feel nauseous, I think it was because Aidan was eating garlic bread at that buffet, made me feel like vomiting" she groans as Peter kisses her forehead, rubbing her stomach

"Why don't I get you a hot water bottle and a bucket just in case you're sick and we can just lay here and chill, how does that sound?" Peter questions as Carla smiles, taking one last smell of Eloise's blanket before placing it back in the box and putting the lid on

"Could you get me some crackers?"

"Yeah, just plain?"

"Please"

"Alright I'll be back in a minute, you get dressed into your pyjamas" Peter smiles leaving the room as Carla changes into her pyjamas

"One hot water bottle, some crackers and the bucket" Peter smiles placing the bucket beside Carla which she smiles grateful for, as she digs into the crackers, placing the hot water bottle on her bump

"Thanks for this"

"Hey, we're in this together remember?"

"I know, it's just things are starting to get on top of me again"

"I can see that, Aidan's been a pain the last few days, why don't you go out with Michelle for a day or so, have a girly day out?"

"I don't know, we need to think about the nursery, buying things, it's just crazy right now, plus she has Ava so she might not want to go out" Carla sighs as Peter slides into bed beside her so she could rest her head on his chest

"I see all the rules about eating in bed have gone out of the window"

"Shut it, I'm pregnant I can do what I want" she mutters as Peter laughs massaging her scalp as she sighs in contentment

"I'm only teasing, why don't I come with you then, shopping for the nursery?" Peter suggests as Carla bites her lip at how he wanted to go shopping, which was unlike him

"I mean, I guess you could, you can help me choose furniture, I want it all to be colour coordinated"

"Typical" Peter mutters under his breath as Carla nudges him in the rib cage

"I want pine cots this time"

"Ok, I'm sure that's perfectly ok?" Peter questions unsure why she was saying specific types of wood

"What?"

"You!" he exclaims "Specific types of wood, very unlike you to go into great detail"

"Well sorry if I want this to be perfect, I just think that I want to mix it up, last time the furniture for Aidan's nursery was all black" she retorts as Peter plays with her hair, stealing one of her crackers to munch on

"Yeah I guess it's good to mix it up, do we have a budget?"

"Nah, I think we can more than afford it, have you seen our account?"

"That's true I guess, so then are you going with a wooden rocking chair this time?" Peter questions as Carla groans at the thought and how much she hated wooden rocking chairs

"I might just move the one from Aidan's room in here, I kind of want them in here for now until they reach the three month mark or when they outgrow the moses baskets" Carla smiles as Peter nods knowing that it would probably be better to have the twins in here with Carla especially if she was to breastfeed which led him to his next question

"Are you breastfeeding?"

"Probably, depends if I can produce enough milk for the both of them, if not I might just use Aidan's old steriliser if it still works, alternate between the two, I'm sure we still have his old bottles"

"Yeah I think we do, they're probably on top of the cabinets in the kitchen"

"Good, that means we don't have to buy another set which will fit with the steriliser" she yawns as Peter sighs wanting her to sleep

"Now, why don't you get some sleep, I'll deal with Aidan if he wakes"

"You don't mind?" she questions innocently

"No, you're carrying two in there, you need as much rest as you can get" Peter smiles kissing her forehead as she settles down into bed, Peter rubbing her back knowing that she had particularly bad back ache, watching her eyes become heavy with sleep as she drifts off, Peter, gently kissing her forehead, leaving the room to allow her to sleep


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas all, as you didn't get the Carter content you deserved, I thought I would treat you to it myself, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**18th March 2023**

It was the 4 year anniversary of when Carla and Peter officially got back together, Carla was almost 30 weeks pregnant at this point and she looked like she was about to drop, Peter insisted she was on complete bedrest for the next two months wanting to give the twins the best chance of being well when they were born but Carla was bored stiff so she was hoping Peter would make an exception knowing it was their anniversary, she also wondered if he had any surprises up his sleeves.

"Morning, and happy anniversary" Peter grins placing a tray of breakfast on the bed

"Thanks for this" Carla smiles tucking into the buttered toast groaning in satisfaction

"No problem, how are my three favourite people?"

"We're good" Carla grins tapping her bump, the twins reacting to the brief movement, Carla rolling her eyes at how typical it was

"You look like you're about to drop" Peter grins as Carla sighs rolling her eyes

"I feel like it as well, my back kills so if you're offering massages…"

"Come here" Peter smiles shuffling behind her to knead his hands into her back

"Mmm thanks for this trust me I will be spoiling you rotten when these two are here" Carla grins as Peter stops tilting her head up so that he can kiss her

"I have a surprise for you, well it was Aidan and Si's idea…" Peter grins as Carla narrows her eyes ready to attempt to guess what it was

"Is it that really expensive perfume?"

"No"

"It's a new frock isn't it!" Carla grins as Peter shakes his head

"You have to be blindfolded, before I show you this little surprise ok?" Peter grins as she nods, wrapping one of her scarfs around her eyes, waving his hands in front of her eyes making sure she couldn't see

"Alright, I'll be right back, don't try and move" Peter grins going downstairs, seeing Tracey holding Carla's gift

"Thanks Trace, right will you be ok having him?" Peter gestures Aidan to Tracey as she nods, handing over Carla's gift

"I'll drop him back if he's naughty, have fun I hope she likes it"

"Hmm me too, it was Simon and Aidan's idea but we'll see" Peter shrugs heading upstairs sitting on the bed placing Carla's present on the bed

"Ok, give me your hand" Peter smiles taking her hand and placing it on her present

"Um, is it a new blanket?"

"No"

"Is it one of those hats, I was joking when I said I wanted one of those" Carla smirks feeling around

"No, give up?"

"Yeah pretty much" she shrugs as Peter takes off the blindfold Carla glancing down

"Peter! What the hell!" Carla shrieks as Peter grins knowing he would get this reaction

"Why the heck have you got me a cat?" Carla questions incredulously knowing that she hated cats

"Look, I know you hate cats but Aidan would not shut up about it, especially when Si said he wanted a cat, so I thought why not go for this adorable ragdoll kitten" Peter beams stroking the kitten as it rolls around on the bed, tickling it's tummy

"What the…but why? I never heard him mention that he wanted a cat?" Carla frowns confused

"Well I told him to keep it a secret from you didn't I? and you know Aidan-"

"Like his father's son, good at lying!" Carla exclaims as the kitten goes to sit on her lap

"Cats are meant to be good for reducing stress, and ragdolls have a good temperament, a calming influence so I thought why not, you get to name her" Peter compromises as Carla raises her eyebrows, gingerly moving her hand to stroke the kitten

"She's very…calm?"

"Well yes she's a ragdoll kitten"

"Can I pick her up? She won't scratch?" Carla questions glancing down to the kittens paws as she kneads the duvet

"No, she won't, only if you annoy her" Peter grins as Carla picks up the kitten holding it to her chest listening to her purr

"She's so soft and fluffy, thank you" Carla smiles tearfully, tears falling down her face glancing to Peter then back down to the kitten

"Your hormones annoying you?" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes knowing he was going to say that

"Yeah, she's lovely Peter, this is really thoughtful I think I can finally justify liking cats again, apart from that one feral thing on the estate I grew up on" Carla tilts her head letting the kitten curl up next to her

"She needs a name…"

"Hmm how about Luna?" Carla questions as Peter grins nodding in agreement

"I think it suits her, Luna it is then" Peter smiles as Carla grins rubbing the back of Luna's ears as she yawns, stretching her paws out

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" Peter questions as Carla sighs rubbing her bump, leaning back against the head board pulling her pyjama top up

"World war three has started, save the world" Carla points to her bump as the skin moves Peter placing a hand on her stomach, the feeling of his babies moving around making him excited for the future

"You really want them out don't you?" Peter sighs as she nods tearfully Peter kissing her forehead, Luna immediately picking up on the atmosphere and climbing onto Carla's lap to calm her down

"This is worse than with Aidan" Carla sighs as Peter brings her into a hug

"Oh sweetheart, look you've got me for the day, no distractions, if you want me to do anything for you, let me know ok?"

"Thank you, could you get me some chocolate?" she questions as Peter nods knowing it was one of her cravings, happy to let her indulge in the luxury

"Alright, I'll be right back" Peter smiles leaving the room and returning with a bar of chocolate

"Thank you, I really need this" she grins biting into the chocolate not bothering to snap the squares off

"It's alright, I know you're usually craving chocolate" Peter sighs noticing the dark circles under Carla's eyes as he brushes her hair out of her face

"What?"

"You look shattered still, and you look like you want to cry, you don't need to be strong you know" Peter smiles stroking her cheek with his thumb as she finally releases the tears she tried so hard to fight

"I'm sorry"

"Carla, don't apologise"

"It's just hard, I feel so tired, so tired I've resorted to crying and tiredness with hormones is not a good mix" Carla dips her head not wanting Peter to see her weakness

"Carla you don't need to be embarrassed, you're carrying two in there, you must be exhausted and emotional"

"I want me back Peter, I need me back" she begs as Peter sighs knowing she was on the last stretch

"They'll most likely come early darling anyway, you're on the last stretch don't give up now eh?"

"I know it's just hard when I'm so close, yet so far"

"How about we just have a chill day, Aidan's out with Tracey, I can be your personal punchbag, and you can cuddle Luna, that'll calm you down"

"She's actually really therapeutic, I must send a pic to 'Chelle she won't believe that we have a cat" Carla grins grabbing her phone wincing in the process

"You alright?"

"Kicking me so hard, it really hurts" Carla sighs grabbing her phone, Peter placing a hand on her bump rubbing it gently

"She's so soft though, does she like to be brushed?" Carla strokes Luna as she purrs loudly, tickling her tummy gently still sceptical whether she would lash out or scratch her

"You can try, there's some more presents downstairs, mainly for her, like a collar, food bowl, but some for you which you may find exciting" Peter smiles as Carla beams excited

"Can you help me down the stairs?" Carla questions, slipping out of bed holding Luna in one hand as Peter helps her down the stairs as she sees presents laid out on the coffee table as well as stretching her back

"Ooo can I open the big one?" she grins excitedly as Peter smiles loving how she was acting like a little kid, watching her tear the present open

"Oh…Wait oh… it's one of those bouncer things!" Carla grins excitedly Peter putting an arm around her shoulders

"Aidan didn't have one of these, I was thinking it may be useful for getting them off to sleep" Peter suggests as Carla nods excitedly

"Yeah Michelle has one of these for Ava she loves it, knowing my luck though these two wont" Carla mutters as Peter rolls his eyes patting her bump handing her a another present

"That's why I got one just in case they didn't like it" Peter grins as Carla nods in agreement picking up another gift and ripping the wrapping paper open

"Oh wow, a spa trip, really?" she beams excitedly, her mood a stark contrast to what it was earlier

"Yeah you can take Michelle if you want, I know you wanted to go on an outing with her" Peter smiles as Carla wraps her arms around his neck peppering kisses all over his face

"Thank you" she smiles "This one?"

"Open it and find out" he grins poking her nose as she smirks ripping the paper off

"Oh wow, is this the one I wanted?"

"Yeah, it's black, your favourite colour" Peter smiles as Carla admires the changing bag "and Luna's bits are inside, I ran out of wrapping paper"

"Thank you so much!" Carla smiles gratefully "A pink collar, really? A bit mainstream don't you think?"

"Well I thought she deserved diamonds and they didn't do a black one" Peter grins as Carla admires the diamonds on the collar

"At least they'll know she's a girl-" Carla starts as the doorbell rings Peter going to answer it

"Oh hi 'Chelle" Peter grins at her, as she holds Ava in the sling letting her through

"I'm sorry I just had to see this for myself, where's this cat?" Michelle questions walking into the living room

"Hey 'Chelle, I'm guessing you're here to see Luna?" Carla questions as Michelle nods, Peter returning holding Luna

"I didn't believe you when you said you had a cat, I almost woke Ava up with my laughing, she was very distracted when she was trying feeding off me" Michelle grins stroking Luna's head

"She's ragdoll, very calm temperament, you can hold her she won't scratch" Peter grins as she slides Ava out of the sling

"Want a hold Car?"

"Sure, come here princess" Carla coos, holding Ava against her chest, Michelle going to take Luna off Peter

"She's so soft, have I missed a special occasion or summat?"

"Umm, it's our anniversary, roof collapse" Carla mutters not wanting to bring up the conversation or memories

"Oh right, sorry, I just had to see this, anyway we have to head off, I'm meant to be meeting Alya and Ryan at the bistro, they have some sort of announcement" Michelle groans taking Ava off Carla and putting her back in the sling

"See ya 'Chelle I wish I could go" Carla grins as Michelle waves goodbye

"That was sweet of her to pop by, so then you pick some films to watch and we will begin our lazy day, how does that sound?"

"That sounds…amazing


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry the next update took a while, I had some crazy ideas for one-shots, hoping that writing them would refresh my mind, anyway I hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

**18th April 2023**

A month on from their anniversary, Carla and Peter had got a lot done, the nursery was ready for the twins, they had someone to look after Aidan in case things started to happen and today they would be going for a checkup at the hospital to make sure things were still alright for a possible natural birth in hospital, which Carla decided she wanted, of course she would have a c-section if things weren't going well but overall she was looking forward to meeting the twins, the horrible backache aside.

"Come on then, let's head off, I've dropped Aidan off at Johnny's" Peter smiles as Carla sighs struggling to put her shoes on

"Can you help me?"

"Of course, don't worry about today ok, I'm sure everything will be alright" Peter smiles kissing her forehead helping her to put her shoes on as he helps her walk to the car

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Peter questions driving the car as Carla sighs staring out of the passenger seat

"What if they're not alright?" Carla questions turning to face Peter as he sighs knowing she would be thinking like this

"Then we'll deal with it won't we? You're so close right now"

"Promise you'll never leave me" Carla begs as Peter turns to face her briefly as they stopped at the traffic lights

"Never ever, I love you, and I love Aidan and I love these two" Peter smiles patting her bump gently turning back to the wheel

"And you promise if I do have a c-section and things do go wrong, you'll save them over me?"

"I promise, but it won't happen ok?"

"If you say so" she mutters quietly unbeknownst to Peter "right, let's head in" Carla smiles stepping out of the car as Peter links her arm with his as they head to maternity, Peter signing Carla in as they wait for their doctor

"Carla, Peter" Doctor Matthews steps out of the room beckoning them in

"How have you been?" he questions as Carla groans, Peter laughing knowing she was about to list every single thing wrong about being pregnant

"Tired, fat, more tired, sick, even more tired, fat…that's about it really" Carla moans as the doctor laughs

"You're around 34 weeks now right?" he questions as Carla nods in agreement lying down on the bed

"Alright, let's have a feel to see where these babies are then" he smiles sliding on some surgical gloves, pushing down on Carla's stomach

"Alright, one's head down so that's a good start, are they moving around a lot?" he questions as Carla sighs nodding knowing how annoying it was having two crammed in there

"Yes, it's non-stop, I just want them out" she groans as Peter laughs exasperatedly knowing she moans everyday about the twins moving around multiple times each day

"She moans about it all the time, I don't get a break" Peter chips in as the doctor laughs

"They seem pretty active, I just want to have a little look inside to see if things are looking good" he smiles getting the probes from the machine as putting gel on Carla's tummy

"I won't bother showing you, there's not really much to see if I'm being honest, unless you do want to see?" the doctor questions as Carla nods, wanting to see her babies

"Baby A's heartbeat is nice and regular, looking a good size, obviously they will be much smaller even when they are full term and let's have a little look at baby B"

"Everything alright?" Carla questions noticing the doctor has gone quiet as he moves the probe around her stomach

"Yeah, baby A keeps moving around keeps getting in the way…there we are, baby B's slightly smaller than A but overall I would say you're on track for a natural birth" the doctor replies as Carla sighs in relief

"But things could change, right?" Carla questions as the doctor nods

"Yeah they could, when you start getting consistent contractions you must come in straight away, this way we can monitor the heartbeats and yourself in case things change"

"Alright then-"

"Hello, we alright?" Monica pops her head around the door, greeting Carla and Peter with a smile

"We're looking good, on track for a natural birth so far" Doctor Matthews smiles at Monica as she steps into the room

"This is so exciting" Monica grins as Carla laughs at her enthusiasm

"I can't wait till they're out to be honest"

"One's head down so yeah, it's getting pretty exciting, we just have to wait" Doctor Matthews turns to face Monica

"We'll let you get off, bed rest for another couple of weeks until full term, if things start to happen before then, make sure you come in as soon as possible"

"Alright, thank you for everything and hopefully the next time you see us, I will be in labour" Carla grins as Peter kisses her forehead, helping her off the bed

"We'll see you soon Carla"

Both Carla and Peter took the short drive home, the traffic was horrendous but that didn't stop Carla thinking how exciting it would be when the twins arrived, she had still no idea what the gender's would be although previously she thought it they would both be girls, but now she wasn't so sure, especially after the last couple of months she thought maybe they were both boys because of how active her pregnancy was with Aidan, this was very similar. They arrived back, the journey taking double the time it usually would which just aggravated Carla more and put her in a foul mood for no reason, Peter found it secretly hilarious but he tried not to annoy her more, they were greeted by Luna, who was sat on the door mat.

"Hey Luna" Carla smiles as Luna stretches out on the mat, Peter bending down to pick her up and handing her to Carla, as she breaths in Luna's scent

"Do you have her brush?" Carla questions sitting on the sofa as Peter gets Luna's brush, Luna comfortably sitting on Carla's bump, something she liked to do, Carla thought it was her way of protecting the babies

"Here" Peter smiles handing her the brush as Carla's brushes Luna's fur, as she actively purrs

"They're kicking her, I'm surprised she hasn't upped and left, I would if I was her" Carla laughs listening to Luna purring, stroking her fur as well as brushing it

"When do you want me to collect Aidan?"

"You can go now if you want, I'm just going to sit here and chill with Luna and watch some TV" she grins as Peter kisses her on the forehead going to collect Aidan

"We're home!" Peter smiles entering the house with Aidan who rushes to Carla

"Mumma!" he grins petting Luna gently which he liked to do, as well as grinning at Carla

"Hey darling, did you have fun with Johnny?"

"Yeah, play" he replies, more engrossed with Luna who was lying across Carla's bump

"Really, what did you do?" Carla questions as Aidan grins at her before running to his bag to pull out a picture and handing it to her

"Wow, what is it?" Carla questions probably knowing it was Bertie or something, she didn't understand her son's obsession with Bertie

"Bertie at park" Aidan mutters as if it was obvious, stroking Luna again, as she stretches around Carla's bump

"You saw Bertie at the park?" Carla questions glancing to Peter who just laughs shaking his head in amusement

"Yes"

"Oh wow, I'm glad you had fun, we need to speak to you anyway Aidy"

"Why?" he questions innocently as Peter lifts him up on the sofa to sit next to Carla

"Well as you know mummy and daddy are going to be very busy, very soon with your siblings, so Aunty 'Chelle will be looking after you with Steve for a bit, just until we get into a routine" Peter explains to a perplexed Aidan

"Aunty 'Chelle and Ava?"

"Yes Aunty 'Chelle and Ava and Uncle Steve, does that sound ok?" Carla asks as Aidan dips his head fiddling with his hands

"Yes" Aidan mutters not giving eye contact, Carla biting her lip glancing to Peter who just shrugs

"You alright sweetheart?" Carla questions stroking Aidan's hair as he turns to face her

"Stay" Aidan states as Carla sighs knowing that her and Peter would need some time on their own when the twins arrived

"You will have to stay with Aunty 'Chelle for a couple nights Aidy, I'm sorry but you can see us during the day" Carla compromises as Aidan huffs nodding in agreement

"How about I put a film on, then we can all cuddle on the sofa?" Peter suggests as Aidan grins snuggling into Carla's side, Carla sighing in relief that Aidan didn't resent her

"Sounds good, why don't you get the chocolate then Aidy can choose the movie"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy this installment, sorry it took a while I just wanted to make sure I did it right, I re-wrote it at least 3 times changed it around at least 20.**

* * *

**10th May 2023**

"Carla, Carla darlin wake up" Peter questions gently shaking her as she gasps trying to regulate her breath, a bad dream, he thought it was because it was getting near the end, excitement mistaken for nerves which may be causing this considering it was the second one tonight

"Sorry, sorry" she mumbles grabbing onto his hand

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's the same one, just recurring over and over again" she replies wincing in pain as Peter sighs stroking her hair smiling gently

"It's alright, just go back to sleep, the twins are safe so you don't need to worry" he smiles as she gets up to sit on the birthing ball bouncing gently on it deciding that being awake was better than sleeping as she had more control over any situation that may occur

"Car come back to bed"

"I cant sleep anyway, my back kills" she mumbles tilting her head to the side still bouncing on the birthing ball

"Do you want a couple of paracetamol?" he questions as she nods, Peter going into the ensuite to get some paracetamol for her

"Ta" she smiles downing the tablets

"You aren't having contractions though?"

"It's hard to tell, I just have this constant back pain so if I was having contractions I can't feel them because the pain is just constant" she replies as Peter smiles rubbing her back hoping to relieve the pain she was in

"What's going on?" Simon appears at the door, obviously woken up from the pottering around Peter was doing

"My back kills, that's what" Carla groans as Simon laughs Peter biting his lip

"Sorry for waking you Si, she wanted pain killer" he grins as Simon shrugs sitting on the edge of the bed as Aidan starts to cry through the baby monitor

"Do you want me to?" Simon offers as Peter nods, Simon heading off to get Aidan

"Hey little man, what's with all the tears?" Simon questions as Aidan sniffles, Simon picking Aidan up in his arms

"Mumma" he mumbles wrapping his arms around Simon's neck resting his head on his shoulder

"She's not feeling very well, do you want to sleep with me?" Simon offers as Aidan shakes his head, Simon using his hand to wipe the tears which still remained

"Ok, do you want me to stay in your room?" Simon questions as Aidan shakes his head

"Mumma" he cries as Simon kisses Aidan's forehead taking him into Carla and Peter's room

"I tried…"

"It's ok son, what's the matter Aidy?" Peter questions taking Aidan off Simon as he cries into his father's chest, Peter rubbing his back, comforting him

"Nightmare" he states as Peter sighs stroking Aidan's hair turning to face Carla who was still bouncing on the ball

"Simon, could you do us a favour?" Peter questions as Simon nods, Peter bringing Simon into the hallway and closing the bedroom door

"Could you pack Aidan a bag for me I just have a feeling that things might happen, I need to ring maternity anyway to see what they suggest" Peter explains as Simon nods, taking Aidan off Peter and taking him into the bedroom

"Hey, love how you feeling?" Peter questions stroking her hair as she sighs trying her best to stretch her back on the birthing ball

"My back is so painful Peter"

"Why don't you have a bath, that might help?" Peter suggests as Carla nods, Peter helping her up and into the bathroom as Simon knocks on the door

"Here's the bag, he fell asleep again while I was getting it ready" Simon whispers as Peter smiles glancing back at Carla who was now sitting on the beanbag which was left in the bathroom from last night

"Cheers mate, I'm going to give Michelle a call to see if she can come and collect him, or stay here with him, could you just watch her and make sure she tries not to move" Peter smiles leaving the room temporarily to get his phone giving Michelle a quick call

"Peter" Carla calls from the bathroom as Peter enters

"You alright?"

"Can you help me?" she groans as Simon makes himself scarce to get a few extra hours sleep as well as this being a somewhat intimate moment between his dad and Carla

"Come here then" Peter smiles taking her hand and helping her sit down in the bath "Is that nice?"

"Mhm, it's helping a bit is Aidan going to 'Chelle's?"

"Yeah he is, or 'Chelle's coming here with Ava, I said she could use one of the cots for her" Peter explains as Carla nods slowly taking in the information as Peter's phone goes off

"That'll be 'Chelle, don't try and get out" Peter smiles kissing Carla's head to go and let Michelle in

"How is she?" Michelle questions rubbing Ava's back as she sleeps in the sling, as Peter takes her bag sighing leading her upstairs

"She's in pain, she can't tell if it's contractions because her back hurts constantly so there's no way to tell if they're consistent if it is contractions" Peter explains as Michelle grins excitedly clapping her hands

"Getting close though"

"I know, I'm pretty excited she's doing well so far if this is the start of labour"

"Do you want me to stay here with Aidan, or I could take him back to mine?" Michelle offers poking her head around Aidan's door seeing that he was fast asleep, turning to face Peter

"He's asleep I'll stay here, mind if I use one of the cots for her" Michelle gestures to Ava as Peter shakes his head, Michelle going into the spare bedroom to place Ava in one of the cots, setting up the baby monitor

"Right hopefully she won't wake up for the remainder of the night, do you need me to ring anyone for you?"

"I think we're alright, I better get her out to be honest, she's probably fallen asleep in the bath" Peter grins as Michelle laughs going into their bedroom

"Car, darling" Peter nudges her as she looks up at him, a small smile on her face

"Hey Car" Michelle pokes her head around the door as she couldn't resist grinning at her

"Oh great, 'Chelle's here" Carla retorts sarcastically as Peter bites his lip trying to suppress laughter

"Charming" Michelle scoffs as Ava starts to cry "I'll go and entertain my daughter"

"How's your back feeling?" Peter questions as Carla sighs, Peter helping her out of the bath

"Better from being in the bath, I actually feel kind of sick I don't know" she sighs closing her eyes and sighing dipping her head

"Oh darling, can I get you a glass of water?" Peter questions as she rests her head on his shoulder sighing

"Please, 'Chelle" she mumbles incoherently practically falling asleep on his shoulder as Peter walks her to the side of the bed

"I'll get her sweetheart, she's just settling Ava, you get back into bed and I'll get you some water and the bucket"

"Thank you" she smiles slightly going to get into bed as Michelle comes into the room holding Ava

"Hey you, your back still hurting?" Michelle questions lying Ava down on the bed watching her kick her legs

"Yeah, it's eased off a bit though, is she alright?" Carla gestures to Ava

"Yeah, she's been fed so she's a happy girl, yes you are" Michelle coos over Ava who babbles away Carla reaching over to tickle her body instantly wincing in pain

"Woah, was that a contraction?"

"I-I don't know" she sighs sitting up and sliding out of bed going to sit on the birthing ball bouncing on it in a steady rhythm as Peter enters the room

"Hey I got you some water and the bucket, I also rang maternity they said to make sure you're hydrated as that could be causing you some issues, so I want you to down those two pints of water" Peter grins placing the glasses on the window ledge as she groans at the thought closing her eyes

"Ok, that was a contraction I think, I kind of felt that" Carla sighs grabbing her phone to record it as Peter kneels down in front of her as cries blare out from Aidan's baby monitor

"I'll go" Michelle smiles going off to see Aidan, boxing Ava in with the cushions from Carla and Peter's bed spread, coming back a short while after, carrying him on her hip

"Hey Aidy" Carla smiles looking up from Peter's shoulder as Aidan waves at her

"Want to say hi to your cousin?" Michelle questions placing Aidan down on Carla and Peter's bed as he gently holds Ava's hand

"Ava"

"Yes that's Ava, who is Ava?" Michelle questions as Aidan grins at her

"Cousin"

"Yay, that's right, he's pretty smart" Michelle beams clapping proudly as Aidan points to Carla, shuffling off the bed to go and see her

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I couldn't put you back to bed sweetheart" Carla replies apologetically as she winces in pain again, Peter recording the contraction as it finishes

"Mummy hurt" Aidan pouts as Peter ruffles his hair, Michelle feeding Ava in the corner of the room in the rocking chair

"I'm alright sweetheart" Carla smiles gently as she rubs her bump Peter kissing her forehead

"No" Aidan shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes

"I'm fine sweetie, why don't you go and sit with Aunty 'Chelle?" Carla suggests as Aidan shakes his head, Carla groaning at his reluctance

"Come on Aidy, I'll get you some brekkie as it's almost morning time" Michelle smiles taking his hand and leading him downstairs

"Why don't you get up and walk around for a bit?" Peter questions as Carla sighs, nodding in agreement, Peter helping her get up, helping her down the stairs

"Right what do you two want for breakfast?" Michelle questions deciding she may as well cook everyone breakfast as she was cooking Aidan's

"Peter, it hurts" Carla cries instantly clutching her lower abdomen

"Alright, tell me what you want to do? Do you want to go to the hospital now?" Peter questions as Carla leans on the bannister clutching her bump still

"I feel so much pressure down there, Peter something's not right, I'm scared" she cries as Peter consoles her bringing her into his embrace rubbing the bottom of her back

"I know you're scared, I know you're scared of being in hospital, I know" Peter replies tilting her head up to face him as she cries out in pain

"Peter, I don't want to go to hospital" Carla cries

"I know you don't, I know you're scared but I really do think it's the best place for you" Peter states as Carla groans shaking her head retreating to the corner of the room

"Peter…" Michelle starts knowing that this could mean things could get worse, Carla's defences shooting up

"Make it stop, please stay in there your safe" Carla cries gesturing to the twins as she screams out in pain pulling at her hair

"I'm calling an ambulance this isn't right, tell them that she could be relapsing or something Michelle, somethings going on in her mind" Peter panics as Carla groans still pulling at her hair, knocking her head against the wall repetitively, her mind going into overdrive

"I want to push, I need to push Peter"

"Ok hold on wait for the ambulance, you might not need to-"

"Oh I think I do Peter" she states gesturing to her waters which have just broken glaring at him in agony pleading with him to help her

"They're on their way Peter, here they're on loudspeaker, they've transferred through to maternity, I'll deal with Aidan and ring Ali to see if he can help" Michelle replies taking Aidan by the hand leading him upstairs with the landline

"Is everything alright Peter, it's Doctor Matthews" he asks down the receiving end of the call

"She had the really bad back ache so she couldn't feel the contractions as the pain was constant, her friends just called her son who is a GP" Peter explains briefly his main attention on Carla

"Alright, does she want to push?"

"Yes, I do!" Carla groans loudly as Michelle returns with some towels and hot water

"Carla hold on for as long as possible ok, the ambulance is almost here, have your water's broken?" Doctor Matthews questions through the phone

"Yes they did, literally while Michelle was on the phone to you" Peter explains rolling his sleeves up as the doorbell goes

"Let me just answer that, it might be the paramedics" Peter states going to answer the door

"Michelle called" Ali states rushing in to see Carla trying to hold off pushing, her knuckles white from where she was gripping onto the carpet

"Carla were your water's clear?" Doctor Matthews asks as Carla screams out in pain

"They were" Ali answers for her

"I can't I need to push" Carla replies breathlessly giving in and beginning to push

"I can see the head" Ali states as Peter rolls his eyes at how typical this all was handing the towels to Ali along with hot water from the kettle

"Tell me what you see" Doctor Matthews asks

"The heads out" Ali replies, Peter poise with a pen to write the time of birth down on his hand as well as shuffling behind Carla

"Carla I need you to shuffle down ok" Ali states as Peter helps her move down as she groans another contraction kicking in

"Carla if that's a contraction push" Doctor Matthews says through the speaker as a loud wail erupts the room, Ali wrapping the baby up in a towel placing it on Carla's chest

"Baby's breathing and it's a girl, going a nice pink colour" Ali says helping clear the baby up, watching it pink up into a nice blush colour as it continues to cry

"Hey baby girl" Carla mumbles, exhausted from all the pushing

"Michelle!"

"What?" she hisses obviously trying to get Ava off to sleep, appearing from the stairs

"Can you pass me that rocker thing, I don't have 5 hands" Ali gestures to the rocker as Michelle pushes it over to him, placing a towel on it, watching Carla wince in pain, knowing that it will be a matter of time before the second baby was born, taking the baby which was on Carla's chest and placing in on the rocker

"Carla?" Doctor Matthews questions

"Yes" she groans slightly closing her eyes

"The ambulance is almost there ok, do you reckon you could hold off pushing-"

"I'll get it it'll be the paramedics" Ali says getting up to let them in as they rush over to Carla who was already pushing the second baby out without assistance

"Alright, what do we have?"

"Twin birth, one born, looking healthy and breathing" Ali states as the paramedics take his place helping Carla to deliver her second baby

"Carla give a push for me, you're so close now" the paramedic encourages her as she pushes delivering the second baby which was quite shocked at the birth

"It's a girl" the paramedic wipes the baby down as it begins to cry loudly as well as pinking up

"Carla look at them darlin' you did it" Peter smiles looking at the babies glancing down at Carla who had gone whiter than white, Peter stroking her hair

"Carla, Carla, something's not right!" Peter exclaims as Ali bites his lip holding one of the babies

"She's losing a lot of blood, we need to get her to hospital" the paramedic states as Ali helps with the babies wrapping them up in towels and giving them to Ali

"Peter you need to leave her" Ali states as Carla is put onto a stretcher and carried out the ambulance, as one of the paramedics return for the babies which were perfectly healthy

"Are you coming?"

"Yes" Peter says getting into the ambulance immediately grabbing onto Carla's hand as the paramedics check her vitals and blood pressure

"Her blood pressure's low, heart rates fine for now" one states as Peter prays that Carla will make it through

"Come on Car, you can't leave us now" Peter cries kissing her hand

"Sorry, I need you to step away" the paramedic says as Peter sighs glancing over to the babies who were nuzzled in an incubator

"She's stable for now but we need to hurry to stop this bleeding" one of the paramedics say as Peter sighs in relief

"Are they ok?" Peter questions to his daughters who were huddled up next to each other

"They seem really good, a healthy colour, I'm more concerned about your wife, has she got any history with complications during or after birth?"

"Um she had a late miscarriage the first time she fell pregnant, her second pregnancy she had a lot of problems with her mental health but the pregnancy was really good, went smoothly, her third pregnancy she gave birth around 24 weeks and didn't know she was pregnant but the baby, Eloise died a few hours after birth due to an infection, she has a kidney transplant and had had psychosis in the past, that was the mental health condition she had, with her second pregnancy"

"Ok, that's great the more we know the more we can help her-" the paramedic starts as the heart rate monitor starts to beep, Peter watching Carla's heart rate drop

"No!" Peter shouts tears filling his eyes

"Heart rates dropping we need to move fast" the paramedics call as the ambulance pulls up a couple of midwives to take the babies, Peter following Carla up to theatre

"I'm sorry Peter, you can't go any further" Monica sighs bringing him into a hug as he starts to cry

"Is she going to survive?" he questions walking with Monica to the relatives room

"There are certain procedures they can do to stop this type of bleeding, postpartum haemorrhage" Monica explains as Peter drops his head into his hands in exasperation

"She always has difficult pregnancies, Aidan's was the only normal one" Peter states as Monica smiles gently trying to be reasurring

"You have two beautiful daughters out of this one, the neonatal unit are just checking them over they seemed perfectly healthy when they came in" Monica smiles as Peter starts to cry, Ken, Johnny, Jenny and Kate barging in

"Peter, what's happened?" Johnny questions noticing Peter's saddened expression

"Carla she had this backache, then she gave birth, the babies are fine, she haemorrhaged now shes being operated on" Peter explains as Johnny sits down in shock

"She will survive though, surely?" Johnny questions

"There's high survival rates, worst case scenario she may need a hysterectomy if they couldn't stop the bleeding" Monica explains

"The babies?" Kate questions glancing to Peter then Monica

"Two girls"

"Really I have two granddaughters?" Johnny questions as Peter nods running a hand through his hair

"Peter Barlow?" a practitioner comes in

"That's me, you can tell then they're all family" Peter smiles biting his lip trying to remain positive about the situation

"Your wife has lost a lot of blood due to a haemorrhage after birth, postpartum haemorrhage to be precise, the next 48 hours are going to be critical for her, she's very weak but she's hanging on in there"

"Yes, anything that will help her, is she conscious?"

"She's awake but very weak, we did stop the bleeding but we need to make sure we stopped it all and that she doesn't haemorrhage again and that there was no lasting damage, we're currently letting her have a breather to see if any more bleeding occurs, and if it doesn't we will start the blood transfusion as she has agreed to it"

"Can we see her?" Johnny questions

"You can but only two at a time, she's most likely going to be sleeping, she could be disorientated but she's stable"

"Peter, you go-" Johnny starts before being interrupted by Michelle

"Peter! What happened?" Michelle questions breathlessly obviously from running here as Peter brings her into a hug

"Carla's awake, she had a haemorrhage" Peter explains briefly as Michelle sighs, her eyes wide with shock

"Michelle you go with Peter to see Carla, give her our love" Johnny questions as Michelle nods, the doctor leading them up to the maternity ward where Carla was recovering

"Be warned she's very groggy from the anaesthetic and she might not make sense, she can barely lift her own arm up right now, she looks worse than she is" the doctor informs opening the door for them to go in

"Car…it's me, Peter" Peter smiles gently taking her hand as she squeezes it gently her eyes fluttering open gently, trying to adjust to the change in lighting

"Mm hi" she mumbles weakly turning her head to face him slightly, trying not to exhaust herself too soon

"Hey beautiful" Peter smiles stroking her hair gently a small smile playing on her lips

"Peter babies" Carla whispers as Peter lifts her hand to give it a gentle kiss

"From what I've hear they're really healthy, they're just being checked over, then I think Monica's going to bring them here" Peter smiles as Carla glances to Michelle

"Ava, Aidan" Carla replies looking at Michelle

"Aidan's with Adam and Ava's with Steve" Michelle informs her as she hums in response closing her eyes as someone, presumably Monica knocks at the door

"Can we come in?" Monica grins wheeling a twin size basinet into the room

"Yeah, how are they doing?" Peter questions as Monica beams

"Passed all tests I think, Doctor Matthews has the results" Monica smiles at Peter as Peter grins

"We've fed them up, so if they need another feed let us know and we'll prepare a couple of bottles until Carla's feeling strong enough to feed them herself, that is if she wants to of course"

"How much did they weigh and which one is which?" Peter grins knowing that it was hard to tell between them both

"So this one is baby A and baby A weighed 5lbs 10oz and is in the pink blanket and baby B is in the yellow and weighed 5lb 4oz" Monica smiles watching the twins stretch their arms out, confined in their basinet where they seemed to be enjoying each other's company

"Thank you, I can tell these two are going to be tricking us when they're older" Peter grins as Carla starts to stir again hearing the commotion from the room

"Peter" she says quietly, barely audible, but loud enough for Peter to pick up on it

"Yes, love"

"Show them" she replies with a smile wanting to see her daughters

"Alright, bear with me a minute" Peter smiles going to wash his hands with the hand sanitizer ready to hold one of the baby's picking baby A up supporting its head, placing it across Carla's chest so she could see one of her daughters

"Hey baby" Carla smiles slightly Michelle taking Carla's hand for her so she could touch her baby, tears forming in Carla's eyes

"This one's baby A and is a little girl, she weighed, what was it?" Peter smiles glancing to Monica

"5lbs 10oz"

"The big one" Carla smirks moving her head so that she could kiss her daughter on the head as well as taking in her scent

"Yeah, want me to get the other?" Peter questions as Carla nod's gently as Peter places the other baby on Carla's chest

"You're tiny" Carla gasps slightly, Michelle taking Carla's hand so that the baby could grasp onto her finger

"They're beautiful Car, they look like you" Michelle smiles as Carla smirks rolling her eyes

"Am I interrupting?" Doctor Matthews enters the room as Peter shakes his head, taking his daughter and placing her back in the crib with her sister

"Well good news Carla, your babies are doing really well, we want to give you your blood transfusion to up your red blood cell count so you will need to be in until your strong enough to go home and that your red blood cell count improves"

"How long will that be?" she whispers wanting to be at home with the twins, Aidan and Peter

"It depends on how well your body takes to the transfusion, as well as your iron levels" Doctor Matthews replies as Carla nods gently

"What does that mean exactly?" Peter questions

"It means I would probably need an iron transfusion if my iron levels were low after the blood transfusion, am I right?"

"Yes, essentially you are, did you have an iron transfusion during your kidney disease?"

"Yeah I think so, I can't really remember but I know they were going on about iron a lot" she laughs slightly as Peter smiles at her realising how much she went through back then

"It's the same concept, your pregnancy used up your iron, then you lost a lot of blood and along with that blood you lost more iron so that's why we need to monitor your iron levels to see if they need to be increased"

"Ok, so realistically how long do you think it will take to recover from this?" Peter questions wanting answers as Carla tries to take his hand

"We want to start the transfusion now that you are awake and more stable, I would say we're looking at a week average, could be longer could be shorter depending on how well your body reacts to everything" Doctor Matthews explains as Carla sighs just wanting to be at home with her babies

"I have your bag in the car, I can nip and get it, I'll also let everyone else know what's happening" Michelle smiles leaving the room

"I'll leave you to it" Doctor Matthews excuses himself

"You alright?" Peter questions glancing to the crib briefly before returning his gaze back onto Carla

"I'll be fine, I'm not out of the woods but, I'm feeling better" she smiles slightly following Peter's gaze grinning in awe at her babies

"We need to think of names, two girls names, any ideas?" he chuckles slightly as one of the babies start to cry, Peter going over to the crib and lifting the crying baby out and holding it against his chest as the cries soften

"What was that name you suggested, you know when we were thinking of names for Hayley?" Carla questions, the memory coming to the forefront of her mind as Peter frowns trying to remember what it was

"Francesca?" he questions as Carla nods

"Bit old isn't it?" Peter laughs as Carla smiles

"No, I like it, it's unique, Francesca Barlow?" Carla questions as Peter smiles glancing down to the baby

"Hmm, let me think about it, any other suggestions?" Peter questions rocking the baby gently against his chest as she whimpers clasping onto Peter's shirt

"I like names like Ivy, Isla…" she lists as Peter smiles, a soppy grin on his face

"How about Isla and Ivy?"

"Hmm, show me the other one" Carla asks as Peter puts the baby back down, swapping it for the other one holding it up to show Carla

"No" Carla turns her nose up at the suggestions "Florence?"

"Florence and Francesca, that works?" Peter suggests as Carla grins at the suggestions

"I know…" Carla exclaims having a brainwave convinced Peter would love her idea

"Isobel and Francesca?"

"Hmm Isobel and Francesca…I like Isobel not sure about Francesca still" Peter states as Carla groans knowing how hard it was trying to find names for two babies

"Ok, Isobel and Florence?" Carla questions as Peter shakes his head scrunching his nose up

"I know! Isobel and Ivy" Peter suggests as Carla bites her lip glancing to the other baby tilting her head

"Ok, we have a deal, Isobel Barlow and Florence Barlow" Carla grins as Peter places the baby he was holding in the plastic crib popping himself on the edge of Carla's bed

"So which one's which?" Peter questions as Carla sighs

"Let's make it easy, the bigger one Isobel and the smaller one Florence" Carla grins trying to make it easy for themselves as Peter laughs

"Ok, that makes it easier I guess-"

"Sorry, we need to start the transfusion…" Doctor Matthews states as Peter nods going to sit in the armchair as the Doctors hook Carla up to machines starting the procedure

"Peter…"

"Yeah darling?"

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit"

"Hey, that's alright, I understand I wouldn't like to see blood being pumped into my body" he laughs slightly as Carla grins glancing over to the crib

"Look after them won't you?"

"Of course?" he questions perplexed as if it was obvious that he would be looking after them, Carla slipping into a relaxed sleep, Peter left to contemplate the effects this may have on Carla, Florence and Isobel

* * *

**I'm pretty sure the names took the majority of the time, I kept doubting my choices and it made me angry so... I hope you liked them**


	19. Chapter 19

**11th May 2023**

Carla slept for most of the night after her blood transfusion had finished, she was very groggy and moody, somewhat down but Peter just thought it was hormones or the fact she just watched a bunch of blood being pumped into her body, he would feel the same if that was the case for him. Michelle bought extra supplies for the twins as well as Carla, including some outfits, nappies and blankets knowing that they may be kept in for a while. Carla was starting to feel a lot better she was able to now hold a glass of water and sit up it was looking likely she may be home by the end of the week, she could even walk to the bathroom, assisted by Peter, she still didn't feel strong enough to hold her babies confidently, but luckily Michelle bought one of the nursing pillows for Carla to use so the babies could feel supported.

"Peter, Isobel needs changing" Carla smiles as Peter swaps her out for Florence

"When am I allowed to feed them?" Carla sighs, wanting to start that connection between her and her babies

"I don't know love, I'm sure Monica will know-"

"Hi guys" Monica beams entering the room with Carla's notes as Carla and Peter smirk

"Speak of the devil" Carla smirks as Monica grins

"Charming" Monica scoffs "How are they doing?"

"Good, Isobel's just being changed and I'm snuggling with Florence" Carla smiles as Florence grips onto her finger "When will I be allowed to feed them myself?"

"You can try if you want, I might need to call Doctor Matthews just to watch over them both, and to monitor you in case your body can't cope with the strain but we should be fine" Monica smiles, using the phone on the wall to call Doctor Matthews

"Right, have you breastfed before?" Monica questions waiting for Doctor Matthews

"Yeah, I breastfed Aidan, I really loved that connection between us both" Carla smiles as Monica nods understanding why Carla has chosen to breastfeed

"Right, so how are we doing in here?" Doctor Matthews questions as Carla grins, Peter placing Isobel back on the nursing pillow with her sister, as they could both fit comfortably on the pillow together due to their size

"We're doing good" Carla grins as the babies poke each other shifting around on the pillow

"She wants to try and feed them, I was wondering if she needed to be monitored?" Monica questions as Doctor Matthews pulls up a stool

"Right, you've breastfed before?"

"I have yes" Carla smiles as Doctor Matthews nods

"Ok, so we just have to wait till they're hungry, how are you feeling, any dizziness, light headedness, headaches?"

"I'm ok I haven't really had any of those, it's just regaining my strength but I feel 10 times better than I did yesterday" Carla smiles as Isobel grips onto her finger her face scrunching up

"That's good, have you had any significant bleeding?" he questions

"Not really, I'm not like a waterfall of blood down there, I'm bleeding a bit but not much" she laughs slightly as the doctor grins

"That's good, a bit of bleeding is to be expected but I would say that it's looking good and that you could probably try feeding them" Doctor Matthews smiles as Carla grins Isobel's face scrunching up still as she makes little grunting noises

"Oh dear" Carla smiles stroking her head as she opens her eyes, green coloured orbs gazing back at her before a loud wail breaks out

"Oh sweetheart, are you hungry?" Carla questions looking at Peter gesturing for him to take Florence as she adjusts Isobel on the cushion lifting up her pyjama top trying to get her to latch on

"Persist with it, she's been on bottles it's a change for her, so just bear with it" Doctor Matthews smiles as Isobel finally latches on, her eyes closing, truly enjoying the fact she was feeding off her mother

"Good girl, is that better?" Carla questions as if Isobel would answer, the connection she had with Isobel, stirring something deep within her, something uncomfortable she didn't like, but she painted a smile on

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Matthews questions as Carla smiles gently

"I missed this, I love this" she laughs relishing the fact she was connecting with Isobel the way she wanted to

"Good, now I think that's me done, can I take another tube of blood to do another count?"

"Yeah sure" Carla holds her arm out for the Doctor to take her blood

"Thank you, let me go and get the lab to have a look at this, then I'll get the results back to you" Doctor Matthews smiles leaving the room with Monica

"Hey, how does it feel?" Peter questions as Carla glances down to Isobel who had stopped feeding, as she slept on the pillow

"I missed it so much" Carla smiles as Peter kisses her forehead, her smile fading briefly, a knock on the door bringing Carla out of her emotions, Peter going to answer seeing Michelle

"Hey guys" Michelle smiles bending down to kiss Carla on the head as she smiles

"Hey 'Chelle" Carla smiles as Isobel shifts around

"Tell me the names?" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes, knowing that they were being secretive about the names

"You're not allowed to tell anyone, not even Steve, not until I have perfected the announcement for the group chat" Carla grins as Michelle sighs nodding biting her lip

"So this one that I have is Isobel" Carla smiles as Michelle squeals excitedly, sitting on the edge of the bed reaching over to stroke Isobel's head Carla moving her hand away glaring at it as Michelle turns to face Peter who was holding Florence

"And the other?" Michelle questions knowing Carla may be touchy considering she had gone through quite a bit in the last 24 hours

"Florence" Carla replies as Michelle walks over to have a look at Florence

"I love them" Michelle beams as Carla grins

"Peter do a swap, you can burp this one" Carla smiles as Peter takes Isobel who had now awoken, burping her as Carla has cuddles with Florence

"Can you still not hold them?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs

"I think I can, but I don't know I don't want to drop them" Carla closes her eyes as Michelle smiles gently

"How about I support your arms that way I'll be here if you drop them?" Michelle suggests as Carla shakes her head

"No" she replies abruptly as Michelle nods understanding why Carla was being like this

"That's alright we don't have to, I was also wondering if you would like to see Aidan?"

"Yeah, is he missing us?" Carla questions as Michelle nods, knowing that Aidan wouldn't really sleep without Carla or Peter tucking him in at night

"Yeah, he's not sleeping well, I can bring him in later if you want?"

"Yeah go on then, I want to see him" Carla smiles as Michelle nods sending a text off to Steve as Florence starts to cry, Carla lifting her top up to feed her as it takes a while for her to latch on, finally succeeding and feeding off Carla

"There we are, we alright now?" Carla questions stroking Florence's cheek as she feeds, Isobel starting to cry as Carla groans realising how annoying this is going to be

"Does she need changing?" Carla questions as Peter shakes his head

"She can't be hungry she just ate" Carla laughs as Michelle rolls her eyes, Peter rocking Isobel in a different position

"Nope, she must be hungry" Peter grins as Carla groans glancing down at Florence who was still feeding

"Place her next to this one" Carla grins as Michelle laughs at the awkward set up of the twins feeding

"Luckily I have two so…" Carla states as Michelle bursts out laughing as Peter laughs as well

"You're going to run out of milk, you won't even be able to pump, hey we can share!" Michelle grins as Carla turns her face up at the suggestion

"Ew no, that's just weird" Peter rolls his eyes watching both babies feed off Carla as Carla nods in agreement

"At least they were small, both of them can fit on this cushion, luckily we got the big size" Carla rolls her eyes as Isobel spits her boob out whimpering slightly

"You alright?" Carla questions to her daughter as she whimpers, before starting to cry, Carla groaning

"It's still there, I haven't moved it" Carla grins moving Isobel's head closer as she latches on again

"Gosh they're going to be drama queens, they take after their mother" Michelle mutters as Peter nods in agreement, Carla glaring at both of them

"Very funny, she just missed my boob, not a big deal" Carla shrugs as Florence stops feeding "Right you can burp that one Peter"

"Come here then Flo" Peter grins as Carla smiles softly at him, their little nick name for Florence as Peter picks up the burping cloth from the side, rubbing Florence's back as he rests her on his shoulder

"We done yet Isobel?" Carla questions as Isobel continues to feed "You're going to be fat if you carry on"

"Carla! Don't call your child fat!" Michelle exclaims as Carla grins up at her as Isobel finishes feeding

"Michelle can you pass me another burping cloth from the bag?" Carla questions as Michelle does what she's told

"Do you want me to help you?" Carla questions as she nods, Carla lifting up her daughter into a sitting position tilting her forward a bit holding her there with one hand as she rubs her back with the other, Isobel enjoying the back rub she was getting

"Ok.. maybe I could do it all along" Carla laughs as Michelle stays close by in case she needing to support Carla

"Do you like that Isobel?" Carla questions as Isobel blows bubbles out of her mouth

"She's going to fall asleep like that, how are you doing?" Michelle questions as Carla shrugs tilting Isobel back down into the crook of her arm, to lay her down on the pillow

"They're running another blood count they said I made excellent process, I have to let them know if my bleeding gets worse" Carla smiles tickling Isobel's tummy as she squirms

"Right, shall we do this message for the group chat, reveal the names?" Peter questions as Carla nods, getting the spare pillows from the side and boxing the twins in on the bed, Peter taking a photo for Carla to write a message

"Ta, can you move them back on this one?" she grins as Peter picks them both up and moves them onto the nursing pillow Carla bending down to kiss their feet

"No, Isobel, don't suck on your hands" Carla scolds removing Isobel's hand from her mouth as she lets out a wail

"You need dummy's" Michelle grins going to the bag to get a dummy for Carla to give to Isobel

"Right, are you going to accept this, Aidan hated them, had a genuine phobia of them" Carla grins rubbing the teat of the dummy against Isobel's lips as she accepts is, sucking vigorously on it

"Right, that should keep her quiet for a bit, do you want one Flo?" Carla questions rubbing the teat of another dummy against Florence's lips as she accepts it

"Yay, a way to stop them from crying, I used to stick Aidan on my boob to shut him up" Carla grins as Michelle smiles glancing to her phone

"Ah, Steve's back from the park with Aidan, so I'll go and collect him and bring him here? Shall I bring Si as well?" Michelle questions as Peter nods

"Yeah, it'll be good to see them, go and get em' 'Chelle" Carla grins as Michelle kisses her on the head

"I'll be back later" Michelle smiles waving as she leaves the room

Carla and Peter slept for a couple of hours, a break in between to eat food or feed the twins, or change them depending on what they needed. Carla was thankful that she got some sleep it made her feel a lot more human, Peter told Carla that Michelle was driving Simon and Aidan there so Carla was happy that she could see them both. Doctor Matthews informed Carla that her blood count was improving very well and that if she felt strong enough to go home on Sunday that she could.

"Only us, is she asleep?" Michelle questions glancing at Carla who was sleeping peacefully, Aidan being carried by Simon

"Yeah, they woke her up wanting to be fed during her nap" Peter smiles as Carla stirs noticing they had guests, moving her body so she was sitting up

"Oh hi, sorry I look a mess" Carla smiles as Simon laughs

"You do" Simon grins cheekily as Carla smiles sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Ok enough with the pleasantries, if that's what you call them, come and meet your sisters"

"Sisters? Two girls?" Simon questions, groaning in the process

"Yes two girls, at least it's equal between girls and boys now" Peter grins as Simon rolls his eyes Aidan squirming to get down

"Mumma!"

"Shh" Carla hisses knowing he will wake the twins up if he squeals, that's if they weren't already awake, Michelle placing him down on the bed

"Mummy's missed you baby" Carla hugs Aidan as he cuddles into her, Carla stroking his hair

"Come?" Aidan questions as Carla sighs

"I can't sweetie, not until I'm better but I promise we can have loads of cuddles when I get home" Carla smiles as Aidan nods excited for when Carla got home

"Right, do you want to meet your sister's Si?" Peter questions as Simon nods eagerly, Peter going to take Florence out of the plastic crib as Simon sits down on the arm chair, the nursing pillow on his lap as Peter places Florence down on it

"She's smaller than Aidan was"

"Si!" Aidan grins hearing his name as Simon rolls his eyes

"Please tell me Steve didn't teach him that…" Carla starts as Michelle nods rolling her eyes

"Great now it's going to be endless"

"He even taught him your first names, so when he gets annoyed at you he'll probably call you Carla and Peter now"

"Great just great" Carla mutters as Michelle rolls her eyes again

"Right now you can meet Isobel, now you've met Florence" Peter grins as Simon smiles, as Isobel is placed on the nursing pillow

"Isobel's much bigger, they look the same, they'll be tricking you" Simon grins as Peter sighs nodding in agreement

"Don't go teaching them to trick us, I know what you're like" Peter grins as Simon shakes his head as Isobel grips onto his finger

"Right, can you hold her, support her head" Peter smiles as Simon holds Isobel, supporting her head as Peter gives the pillow to Carla, placing Isobel on the cushion after taking her from Simon, taking Florence from the crib then placing her on the cushion, Aidan gazing at them confused

"These are your sisters Aidy, they were in mummy's tummy, remember?" Carla prompts as Aidan frowns, gingerly reaching his hand out to touch Florence on the head

"Baby Ava" Aidan replies as Michelle laughs, Carla glaring at Aidan, removing his hand which doesn't go unnoticed by Peter, but he just puts on a brave face

"No, Florence"

"Ava"

"No, Florence"

"Ava"

"Ok then, Isobel" Carla points to Isobel as Aidan frowns confused

"Ava"

"Ok we tried I give up" Carla groans as Peter rolls his eyes, Aidan glancing around wondering why everyone was looking at him funny

"He'll get there eventually it's a big change" Peter grins as Carla nods in agreement

"I need to get back to Ava, so I will take them both back with me, unless Si wants to stay a bit longer?" Michelle questions as Simon shakes his head wanting a lift back instead of getting the bus

"Alright then, let's head off, say bye to Mummy Aidan" Michelle prompts as Aidan blows Carla a kiss, Carla heart melting

"Love you Aidy see you soon yeah be good for Aunty 'Chelle" Carla smiles as both Aidan and Simon leave the room

"You alright?" Peter questions noticing Carla sigh emotionally after the visit from Aidan and Simon

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she snaps which Peter is taken aback by

"Sorry, I'm just tired" Carla sighs closing her eyes as Peter takes the babies off her placing them in the plastic crib as Carla shuffles down in the bed to get some sleep

"Alright, get some sleep, I'll let you know if they need feeding, love you"

"Love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy new year everyone, thank you for all the lovely reviews, very much appreciated! (Sorry this is kind of short, I really want to start building storyline right now and this is definitely the start as i want to make sure I do it justice) Sorry for the mistakes...**

* * *

**14th May 2023**

Two days later and Carla was back on her feet, she had improved strength and was practically ready to go home, she was hoping to be discharged today so that she could settle the twins in her own home, where they could start living as a family. Peter ran home and collected the car seats, bringing them up into the room, ready for the babies to be strapped in, Carla was cautious in case they didn't like it and that they would scream on the way, so she decided she would sit in the back with them in case they cried all the way.

"When can we get out of here?" Carla groans rocking Isobel in her arms stroking her cheek

"Monica's just getting the discharge papers" Peter rolls his eyes holding Florence against his chest

"Sorry I took so, long" Monica apologises handing Carla the discharge papers for her to sigh "I just need your signature"

"Alright" Carla smiles slightly signing the papers

"Right that's me done" Monica smiles as Carla grins

"Thank you for everything" Carla smiles as Monica coos over Isobel who was on the nursing pillow

"Hey, it's my job, now get these two home, you can leave whenever you want" Monica smiles leaving the room

"Right let's strap you in little miss Isobel" Carla grins moving the straps of the car seat so Isobel was tightly secured in as she whimpers

"I've got Florence in so I think we're just about ready to go" Peter grins as Carla nods picking up one of the car seats as Isobel starts to cry

"Great, Isobel go to sleep sweetheart, I know that the car seat is really scary an' all but you don't need to cry" Carla says lifting the car seat up and holding one of Isobel's hands which clasp around her finger

"Flo finds it alright, take a leaf out of your sisters book" Peter grins glancing down to Florence who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat

"Right, let's head home" Carla grins as Peter kisses Carla on the forehead

After a short drive home, that seemed like it took forever due to Isobel constantly crying all the way, Peter managed to focus on the drive and got everyone home safely, Carla immediately sliding Isobel's car seat out of the car and taking her in to shut her up hoping that being free from the restraints of the car seat would improve her mood, Peter following behind with Florence.

"Home sweet home, I can finally sleep in my own bed" Carla grins excitedly as Peter places Florence's car seat down on the sofa next to Isobel's, Carla eagerly getting Isobel out of the car seat to stop her cries

"Oh baby girl, was it really that traumatic?" Carla questions holding Isobel to her chest rocking her gently as her cries soften into little whimpers

"Come here then Flo" Peter grins taking Florence out of the car seat and holding her close

"I might go upstairs, more comfier" Carla smiles lopsidedly as Peter nods, following her upstairs holding on to Florence, Carla sliding into bed as Isobel starts to cry

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong?" Carla questions as Isobel tugs at her top "You hungry?"

"Great she's set Florence off now" Peter mutters as Florence starts to cry, Carla adjusting Isobel so she could feed which shuts her up

"Come on Flo, don't cry" Peter hushes Florence as her cries soften into little whimpers "Can I place her on the bed?"

"No" Carla replies abruptly

"I just wanted to get the cushion so you could feed them both…" Peter trails off as Carla shakes her head

"It's not safe Peter, please just listen to me" she sighs somewhat agitatedly, Peter taking Florence out of the room to find the other nursing pillow bringing it back with him handing it to Carla as she shifts Isobel onto it, Peter placing Florence so Carla could feed her

"She looks like Eloise" Carla states randomly, Peter frowning, Carla gesturing to Isobel

"I guess she does" Peter raises an eyebrow as Carla sits in a trance staring at Isobel

"My beautiful girl" Carla smiles as Isobel stops feeding whimpering, Peter taking her to burp her against his shoulder, Florence still feeding

"You have to be done now surely? I understand you need to catch up with your sister but you're being a little piggy" Carla grins stroking Florence's cheek as she finally stops feeding

"Hey don't call our daughter a pig!" Peter exclaims as Carla grins

"Well she is, she's probably milked me dry" Carla laughs as Peter returns Florence to the nursing pillow, swapping her out for Isobel as the doorbell goes

"Great who's that?"

"Here, she's done I think, I'll go and see, what if it's family?" Peter questions placing Isobel down next to Florence on the pillow

"Let 'em in, may as well get it over and done with" Carla shrugs as Peter laughs, kissing her forehead going downstairs to see who it was being greeted with Johnny, Kate and Jenny

"Hi, come in, I'll go and get them" Peter smiles as Carla's family settle down in their living room, Peter going upstairs

"It's your family…" Peter states as Carla rolls her eyes, Peter collecting Florence, and Carla holding Isobel, taking them both downstairs

"Hi guys" Carla says overly chirpy as Peter struggles to suppress laughter at how forced it was

"Let's have a look at my granddaughters then…" Johnny grins as Peter goes to hand Florence to him, Carla glaring feeling rather uncomfortable

"She needs changing" Carla states randomly holding Isobel, glaring at Peter who was utterly confused

"Carla she's fine"

"No she needs changing I can tell" Carla replies somewhat panicky as Peter hands Florence to her along with Isobel as she goes upstairs

"Sorry, she's a bit sensitive…" Peter trails off looking at Kate for help

"We'll come back another day, she's probably just tired" Kate covers noticing Peter's look as they leave, Peter going up to find Carla changing Florence, maybe she did need changing?

"Are you alright?" Peter questions handing her a cup of coffee as she nods to indicate she was fine

"I'm fine, couldn't be better, I have two babies Peter who I love more than the world, why wouldn't I be fine?" she questions confused as Peter frowns confused

"Sorry you just seemed on edge?"

"I'm fine stop worrying, you have two little girls to worry about now"

"But it doesn't stop me worrying about you, are you sure you're fine? You don't need to hide it from me?"

"I'm fine Peter, I promise, now why don't you get something for us to eat?" Carla suggests as Peter nods, grabbing his jacket and wallet ready to go out to get a take away

"See you soon, love you" Peter smiles

"Love you too" Carla smiles as Peter leaves, hearing the door close, Carla going downstairs with Isobel, leaving Florence in the moses basket, to get a glass of water stopping staring at the corner of the room, walking towards it, bending down and placing her hand on the floor, glancing to Isobel, kissing her forehead before resuming the task of getting a glass of water, Peter entering a short while after

"Hi, love" Peter smiles

"Hey, I was just getting some water if that's ok with you?" Carla mutters obviously in a mood with Peter

"I'm sorry you know…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what, let me think…for suggesting I wasn't coping, is that what?"

"Car…maybe I was wrong and you were right ok, I admit that ok?"

"Fine, I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Glad we got that sorted…now I bought some fish and chips"

"Really!" Carla exclaims excitedly holding Isobel against her chest

"Yeah how about I plate up and you place Isobel in the rocker and you go get Flo?" Peter questions as Carla nods placing Isobel in the rocker, moving it slightly so Peter could see her as she goes and gets Florence, holding her close to her chest

"Do you have the sling? I want her close" Carla smiles as Peter gets the sling for her wrapping it around her supporting Florence

"How about we get an early night tonight, then get Aidan back tomorrow?" Peter questions as Carla nods in agreement wanting Aidan back home

"I wonder if he will get jealous" Carla bites her lip

"He probably will, its normal I guess" Peter shrugs as Carla sighs

"Yay more terrible twos to deal with…"

"He's three now anyway, maybe he would've grown out of it?" Peter suggests hopefully as Carla glares at him not holding out much hope

"Hm we can only hope I guess" Carla shrugs as Peter grins going to kiss her forehead, then kiss Florence's head

"I think we will just be fine you know"

"You reckon, god help us" Carla grins cheekily

"Oi, let's eat this up and get an early night, or just chill upstairs"

"Ok deal, by the way I love you" Carla smiles genuinely thinking she was being moody with Peter for no reason

"I love you as well, never forget that"

"I won't"


	21. Chapter 21

**15th May 2023**

"Do we have to go?" Carla pleads as Peter sighs, strapping the twins up in the pram

"Yes"

"But…"

"No buts they need to meet their family don't they…" Peter trails off as if it was obvious

"I'm shattered though Peter can't we do it some other time?" Carla questions as Peter sighs knowing that if she put it off they would never get around to doing it

"No" Peter pokes her on the nose as Carla groans "We're bringing Aidan back home today as well"

"Ok fine" Carla mutters throwing blankets over the babies so they were warm enough "Let's head off then, where we going first?"

"To my dad's, then to Johnny, then to Michelle to pick up Aidan" Peter smiles as Carla groans knowing this would be exhausting

"Hi dad!" Peter grins pushing the pushchair into the house, Carla's heart racing a million miles

"Carla! Peter! How are you?" Ken greets them as Carla smiles civilly

"Good thanks dad, so then, let's get this little meet and greet over and done with" Peter grips unstrapping Florence first holding her close to his chest as she starts to cry

"Peter…I don't think this is a good idea…" Carla starts very nervously biting her lip

"She'll be fine Car, you don't need to worry" Peter grins handing Florence to Ken as he holds her

"Who's this one?" Ken asks truly mesmerised with his grandchild

"Florence" Peter grins as Carla taps her nails against the mug in a nervous demeanour as Florence starts to whimper

"She wants a feed" Carla states as Peter frowns glancing to her, confused

"She's fine Car, she's just trying to get comfortable" Peter kisses her forehead as Carla sighs, still tapping her nails on the mug as Isobel starts to cry

"She needs a change" Carla smiles, unstrapping Isobel and taking the changing bag, rushing upstairs to the bathroom ready to change her

"Hey beautiful girl, mummy loves you so much" Carla coos, changing Isobel as her little legs kick "You look like Eloise's double"

"Mummy wants to keep you safe little one, Eloise sent you for a reason didn't she eh?" Carla smiles packing away the items in the changing bag and handing Isobel her dummy which she gratefully accepts

"Come on then sweetheart, let's go and meet your family" Carla smiles holding Isobel to her chest, Isobel's hand in Carla's hair, the changing bag on Carla's shoulder as she walks downstairs to the expectant faces of Peter's family

"Is she alright, love?" Peter questions as Carla nods letting out an anxious riddled deep breath

"Where's Flo?" Carla panics slightly as Peter points to Tracey who was holding her

"Oh, she likes you" Carla says as Florence starts to cry

"Come here sweetheart" Carla hushes Florence as she starts to whimper, rocking her gently against her chest

"We need to head to Johnny's" Carla states as Peter frowns confused

"We still have an hour to go yet, he's not expecting us until eleven"

"He texted, asking to do it earlier" she lies as Peter nods taking Florence and placing her in the pram with her sister

"I guess we better head off then, we'll see you soon yeah?" Peter questions as Carla smiles waving goodbye to everyone

"Are we going round the back or through the pub?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip getting out her phone pretending to look at a message that Johnny sent, knowing he wouldn't care if they were early

"He said to go round the back" Carla smiles as Isobel starts to cry, Carla groaning hoping it didn't set off Florence

"She's just hungry, I'll feed her when I'm in there, don't cry sweetheart" Carla replies as Peter kisses her head, knocking on the back door of the pub, as Carla rubs Isobel's tummy

"Come in, oh someone is not happy are they?" Kate beckons them in as Carla smiles gratefully, Peter pushing the pram through the door

"Right, lets shut her up" Carla smiles taking Isobel out of the pram, going into the back room and sitting on the sofa, preparing to feed Isobel as she latches on

"Oh, hi Carla" Johnny smiles as Carla continues to gaze down at Isobel drinking in her little face as she feeds off her

"Carla?" Johnny questions as Carla's head shoots up in shock, Isobel stopping to feed at the tension, instantly starting to cry

"Now look what you've done" Carla hisses clearly agitated trying to get Isobel to latch back on to soften her cries

"Sorry-"

"Is everything alright in here?" Peter questions poking his head around the door after speaking to Kate, hearing the commotion

"We're fine Peter, does Flo want a feed?" Carla questions as Peter shrugs not knowing, taking Florence out of the pram and handing her to Carla to see if she wanted a feed which she doesn't, Peter taking her back

"Like, I'm surprised to be honest, she usually likes to pig out on my boob" Carla groans as Isobel stops feeding, opening her eyes so Carla could look into them, the green orbs staring back at her truly mesmerising, Carla grabbing a burping rag from the changing bag ready to burp her

"There we are, we alright now?" Carla questions as Isobel gurgles, Carla moving her so she was in the crook of her arm

"Let's have a cuddle then" Johnny grins as Carla glances down at Isobel, what excuses could she make this time?

"Ok" Carla replies quietly handing Isobel to Johnny as she settles down in his arms

"I remember Aidan, he hated other people holding him" Johnny grins stroking Isobel's cheek, Carla taking his hand away from her face as Kate narrows her eyes, everyone oblivious, even Peter

"Yeah, he hated it, Isobel loves being held" Carla mutters as Peter prepares Florence to be held

"I love that name" Kate grins in awe with it as Carla laughs, her smile fading soon after watching Isobel squirm in Johnny's arms

"Shall we swap you out with Florence?" Peter questions as if Isobel could speak, Carla taking Isobel off Johnny and holding her against her chest, and Peter placing Florence in Johnny's arms, Kate sitting herself down next to Carla

"Hey, you alright?" Kate whispers after witnessing Carla's smile fade earlier

"Yeah why you ask?" Carla narrows her eyes looking for ulterior motives as Kate smiles, reaching her hand out to touch Isobel's, Isobel grasping her hand around one of her fingers

"I was just wondering, you've been through a lot this last week" Kate smiles as Carla grins glancing down to Isobel who had her hand wrapped around one of Kate's fingers

"Thanks for your concern, but really I'm fine" Carla reassures her as Kate smiles going to stroke Isobel's face, Carla swatting her hand away somewhat protectively over her daughter

"Let Kate have a hold, love" Peter prompts Carla as Carla glances down to Isobel biting her lip handing Isobel to Kate

"She's tiny, smaller than Aidan" Kate gushes gasping as Isobel shifts around in her arms letting out little grunting noises

"She might need changing again" Carla smiles using this as an opportunity to have Isobel back, Kate handing Isobel back, Carla holding her against her chest, grabbing the changing bag and going upstairs

"Peter, can I have a word?" Kate questions Peter nods, Kate leading him out into the hallway

"What's up?"

"Is she alright?" Kate questions gesturing to Carla

"Yeah…she's pretty tired, once Isobel wakes up Flo wakes up and vice versa" Peter smiles as Kate narrows her eyes

"Yeah I guess, don't you think she's being a little bit too over protective?" Kate interrogates raising an eyebrow not entirely convinced

"In what way?"

"Her reluctance to let people hold the twins, her reluctance to let people touch them, it just seems a little weird"

"She's being a mum, she's protecting her cubs, I do the same" Peter laughs slightly as Kate relaxes walking back into the living room

"For what it's worth…I think they're beautiful" Kate grins as Peter nods

"Well I'll tell you something I'm the luckiest man on earth" Peter beams, collecting Florence from the pram and handing her to Kate

Standing at the top of the stairs Carla was cradling Isobel, having heard Kate doubt her, fuelled her mind with all sorts of questions, a voice interrupted her train of thoughts, painting on a smile she goes downstairs, finding Peter strap Florence into the pram, she placed Isobel in, and that was it they were off to Michelle's

"Hi guy's come in" Michelle grins stepping aside to allow Carla and Peter into the flat

"Mummy!" Aidan grins launching himself at Carla, running from where his toys were

"Hey darlin' how are you?" Carla questions as Aidan grins up at her

"Good, park, movie" Aidan lists enthusiastically as Carla gasps

"Wow, I'm glad you had fun-" she starts as Florence starts to cry

"Great Florence probably wants feeding" Carla mutters taking her out of the pram and holding her close, going to sit on the armchair to feed her, Michelle grabbing Isobel out of the pram

"Did I say you could hold her?" Carla snaps as Michelle is taken aback by Carla's attitude

"No, but…I just assumed, I'm sorry" Michelle raises an eyebrow, confused, why was Carla being so over-protective?

"Peter take Florence" Carla glares at him as Peter frowns

"Love, she hasn't finished yet…" Peter trails off as Carla hands Florence to Peter, taking Isobel off him and holding her close whispering to her as Florence wails loudly

"Your safe no one will hurt you darling" Carla mumbles into Isobel's head as Florence continues to cry

"Carla she needs feeding" Peter states as if it was obvious, Carla knowing it was obvious

"Don't you think I know that?" Carla snaps again rocking Isobel against her chest as Florence cries ring out around the room

"I have some formula" Michelle states as Peter sighs shaking his head

"Ok hand her to me" Carla says placing Isobel back in the pram, taking Florence off Peter and preparing to feed her

"There we are sweetheart" Carla smiles glancing down at the tiny baby in her arms, it was weird, she felt so much for Isobel but barely anything for Florence, maybe she just didn't have enough time to bond with her

"There we are, all done" Carla smiles, getting ready to burp this baby which seemed so foreign to her, yet she was sitting here feeding it

"Is she alright?" Michelle hisses quietly as Peter sighs, he was very confused, he just thought it was normal, Kate picked up on it, why did he do this every time? Sweep everything under the carpet

"I don't know" he whispers "Kate said something odd"

"Like what?" Michelle prompts him as they continue to watch Carla burp Florence

"She asked if I thought Carla was being a bit too over protecting of them both, I just thought it was normal considering everything with Eloise, a mother protecting her children"

"Give her time, it's hard being a mum, she has to double up on everything, feeding them, changing them, bathing them" Michelle lists as Peter sighs knowing she was probably right, of course she was, she was a mum herself, why should he take Kate's advice?

"I will, maybe she just needs to have some one on one bonding time with them both, without family interfering, I think that will be the plan tomorrow" Peter smiles as Isobel starts to cry Carla's ears pricking up, handing Florence to Michelle, which just confused Peter more

"Hey baby girl, what's the matter eh?" Carla smiles widely, more so than she does with Florence, as Isobel settles on her chest, going to sit back down on the sofa

"It's weird" Peter states as Michelle turns to face him, confused still holding Florence

"What is?"

"She lets people hold Flo but not Isobel, or she's very reluctant to"

"Maybe she just feels like Isobel needs more protecting than Florence?" Michelle suggests as Florence grabs onto a piece of her hair

"I don't see how though, they were both inside her, born at the same time, none of it makes sense" Peter frowns as Florence's eyes open looking directly at him, as he goes to tickle her chin

"Speak to her about it, see how she's feeling, go home with Aidan and be a family, it might give her a better outlook" Michelle suggests as Peter smiles bringing her into a hug

"Thank you for everything" he thanks her "Come on Aidy, we're going home"

"You ready, love?"

"Yeah, thanks 'Chelle for having him" Carla smiles planting a kiss on her cheek as Michelle bends down to give Isobel a kiss, Carla instantly moving her away

"Ok, well I'll see you soon yeah?" Michelle questions as Carla nods kissing Isobel's forehead before placing her in the pram and strapping her in

"Come on Aidy, hold on to the side of the pram" Peter smiles as Aidan does what he's told

"Right, let the madness begin"


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I finally decided where I wanted to go with this story, I hope you enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews, it's interesting to see what you think about where I'm going to go with it...**

* * *

**16th May 2023**

Glancing at the alarm clock on the side of the bed, Carla's attempts at sleeping seemed to fade into nothingness, she decided she would just stay awake, she sat on the edge of the bed watching Isobel sleep, placing one of her fingers into the palm of Isobel's hand, watching her kick her legs and grasp onto her finger. She smiled, it wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a mournful smile, she reaches into the basinet and picks Isobel up holding her close to her chest as she grasps onto a piece of Carla's hair.

"Hey gorgeous" Carla beams as Isobel snuggles into her chest, Carla leaving the bedroom with Isobel to go into the twins nursery, looking out of the window

"You see that star up there" Carla points as Isobel grunts "That star is you sweetheart, you're so special to me, I can't believe your sister sent you, I love you so much"

Waking up around an hour later to Florence's cries Peter reached out beside him trying to wake Carla knowing that Florence probably wanted a feed, but he felt nothing, Carla wasn't there, he picked Florence up and walked onto the landing, the soft glow of the nightlight in the twins room was shining, so he stepped into the room trying his best not to startle Carla as she seemed to be in some sort of trance, but Florence cries did that for him.

"Hey…" Peter whispers as Carla holds Isobel to her chest as she rocks back and forth on the rocking chair staring out the window, at the stars

"Hi" Carla smiles rubbing Isobel's back as Florence continues to cry

"I think she wants feeding" Peter smiles as Carla bites her lip, placing Isobel in one of the cots and taking Florence off Peter to feed her, Peter picking Isobel up and holding her close

"She's not hungry Peter" Carla states as Peter sighs, Florence obviously feeling the tension in Carla's body, placing Isobel in the cot, Carla watching as he does this, Peter bending down in front of her

"Relax, remember what the doctor said when Aidan was born and wouldn't feed, you need to relax" Peter smiles stroking her hair as she nods closing her eyes and leaning back, Peter helping her by placing the nursing pillow on her lap

"Come on darling I know you're hungry" Carla says guiding Florence's head to the source of food as she finally latches on

"There we are" Peter smiles kissing Carla's forehead as he goes to pick Isobel up, ready to change her

"Peter she's just been changed" Carla glares anxiously Florence sensing the tension immediately letting out a wail, Carla placing her in the cot and collecting Isobel

"Do you want me to try her with a bottle?"

"There's some milk downstairs that I pumped as well as formula" Carla mumbles holding Isobel as Peter takes Florence into his arms and goes downstairs to make her a bottle leaving Carla to talk to Isobel

"It's ok, mummy's here she won't let people take her away from you" Carla kisses Isobel's forehead repetitively as Isobel snuggles into her chest, Carla going to sit on the rocking chair again

"Carla can we speak darlin?" Peter questions holding Florence who had now been fed

"About what?" she narrows her eyes, as Isobel starts to cry "Oh sweetheart, you're ok, come on go back to sleep"

"It's nothing you need to worry about ok? I just think we need to go to the doctor's that's all" Peter smiles as Carla laughs thinking how incredulous it was

"Peter…I understand you care and want what's best for me but I don't need a doctor, I'm fine"

"Carla, can we just go and see what they say? Humour me" Peter suggests as she raises an eyebrow glancing down to Isobel who had her eyes open Carla's expression turning into a beaming smile

"Peter look" Carla smiles beckoning him over as he grins reaching out to stroke her cheek

"Don't, I want her to keep them open, they're stunning" Carla smiles as Peter nods in agreement taken aback by the fact she wouldn't let him touch his child

"They're so blue but they have a green tinge to them"

"They look like Eloise's" Carla smirks as Peter frowns, confused, they never saw Eloise's eyes, she had the mask on her eyes to shield them from the harsh light of the incubator and when she did pass, Eloise's eyes were closed when they finally got to hold her

"I guess they do…" Peter plays along as Carla grins up at him giving him a peck on the lips and giving Florence a kiss on the head

"Why don't you have a cuddle with Flo, she could do with some love from her mum" Peter suggests as Carla raises her eyebrows, her face dropping

"Are you saying I don't love her?" Carla questions as Peter shakes his head confused at how she turned rather defensive all of a sudden

"No not at all darlin' I just think that she might want a cuddle" Peter suggests offering Florence to Carla as she sighs moving into the bedroom with Isobel, now that both of them were fed, Carla sitting up in bed placing Isobel on her chest gesturing for Peter to place Florence on her chest as well

"There we are, all comfy" Carla smiles as Peter grabs a blanket to drape over them both as Aidan comes bounding into the room considering it was now practically light outside

"Hey Aidy" Peter smiles as Aidan climbs up into bed grinning at Peter showing him his toy that he collected on the way

"Daddy! Look!" he grins running his toy car along the duvet covers as Peter grins going to tickle him

"Do you want to say hi to your sisters?" Peter questions as Aidan shuffles up to sit next to Carla as he glances down to the babies which were huddled against Carla's chest

"Hi" Aidan whispers as Carla smiles stroking Isobel's head Aidan reaching out to touch her as Carla moves his hand away Aidan frowning

"Car, let him say hi?" Peter questions concerned now

"I just don't want him to wake them up" Carla whispers, Aidan going to touch Florence's head as she sneezes

"Oh dear" Aidan grins as Carla smiles at him glancing back down to see Florence's hand intertwined with Isobel's, moving Florence's hand so she didn't interfere with her sister

"They're funny when they sneeze aren't they?" Carla grins as Aidan nods grinning at her, Peter typing out a text to Michelle to see if she could come around

"Who?" Aidan questions pointing to Florence

"That's Florence" Carla smiles "Can you say Florence?" Carla questions

"Flor" Aidan grins struggling to say Florence's name, pointing to Isobel

"No…that one's Isobel" Carla grins as Aidan frowns, Peter laughing

"Yeah they'll confuse you sweetheart" Carla smiles patting Aidan's head as Isobel starts to whimper stretching her arms

"Oh dear" Carla smiles kissing one of Isobel's hands as she stretches out

"Right then Aidy, what do you want for breakfast?" Peter questions as Carla looks up at him

"Chocolate spread" Aidan grins as Carla raises her eyebrows looking at Peter who just laughs

"Alright then" Peter smiles "Do you want anything Car?"

"Umm no I'm alright, perfectly comfortable snuggling with these two" she smiles as Peter nods, Simon coming into the room

"Hey Si" Carla smiles as he grins

"Hey, I was just going downstairs but as all of the family are in here I thought I'd join in" he grins sarcastically as Carla laughs, Isobel starting to cry

"Oh dear, what's up now eh?" Carla questions as Isobel tugs on Carla's top suggesting she wanted a feed

"Ok, let me just put Florence down then I will be all yours" Carla smiles picking Florence up and placing her in the moses basket ready to feed Isobel, Isobel latching on immediately Peter raising an eyebrow suspiciously, why was Carla so calm while feeding Isobel and not Florence?

"Si could you take Aidan downstairs and get him some breakfast?" Peter questions as Simon nods, lifting Aidan up into his arms as he squeals excitedly

"Sure come on then mate, leave daddy to deal with our dastardly sisters" Simon grins as Aidan sticks his tongue out, Simon staking Aidan downstairs, Peter watching Carla as she drinks in Isobel

"Hey baby girl, hey…you're so pretty" Carla smiles down at Isobel as she feeds, Carla playing with Isobel's hand

"She is beautiful just like her sister" Peter smiles as Carla nods in agreement, he wasn't expecting that, Carla seemed to be so anti Florence and the face that she just compared Isobel to Florence made his heart swell

"Yeah she looks just like Eloise" Carla smiles as Peter's shocked to the bone, but smiles anyway to play along with Carla and her thoughts

"Michelle's going to pop around to have a gander at the babies, is that alright?" Peter questions as Carla doesn't answer still engrossed in making sure Isobel was alright feeding off her

"Carla?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Carla beams as she goes to burp Isobel against her shoulder

"Alright then, do you need any help?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head, Florence starting to cry

"I'll change her don't worry, go downstairs and be with Aidan" Carla suggests as Peter nods kissing her forehead

"Get some rest yeah, you barely slept last night, once they're settled of course" Peter smiles leaving the room, Carla placing Isobel in the moses basket and taking Florence out, going to change her in the nursery

"I don't know why I'm doing this to be honest…" Carla starts glancing down to Florence as she squirms around on the changing mat

"I'll do this to make them happy… not because I want to" Carla states changing Florence, buttoning up her sleepsuit and taking her back into the bedroom placing her in the moses basket as there was a knock on the door

"Come in?" Carla questions as Michelle comes in holding Ava

"Hey"

"Oh hi…" Carla trails off from looking on her phone, Isobel rested on her chest again

"Hey, how are my nieces doing?" Michelle questions placing Ava down on the bed, Michelle sitting next to Carla

"Good" Carla replies mysteriously as Michelle raises an eyebrow, Ava stretching her legs bashing her toy on the bed covers

"Hey darlin" Carla grins, giving Ava a tickle, Ava smiling at the attention

"Oh wow she's smiling now?" Carla grins pinching Ava's chubby cheeks gently as she grins clapping her hands together as she lays on the bed

"Yeah she's a happy girl, how about these two then?" Michelle questions as Florence starts to cry again, probably wanting food

"Swap?" Michelle grins taking Florence and handing her to Carla trying to feed her, Michelle placing Isobel in the moses basket, her body stiff with tension, Florence picking up on it

"Come on Florence" Carla sighs stressfully as Michelle strokes Carla's hair trying to get her to relax as Florence finally latches on

"Ok now breath" Michelle smiles as Carla breaths in and out slowly "You see look how happy she is"

"Yeah" Carla replies quietly glancing down to the baby laying peacefully in her arms feeling absolutely nothing for it

"She's a good little feeder, better than Ava was" Michelle smiles kissing the side of Carla's head as she bites her lip as Isobel starts to cry

"I can change her if she needs changing?" Michelle offers as Carla shakes her head adamant that she would change Isobel

"No I'll do it" Carla smiles stopping Florence from feeding as she cries, Carla going to take Isobel into the nursery to change her Michelle confused why she would just stop feeding Florence, picking Florence up and holding her close, her heart breaking for the baby in her arms

"Hey you're ok sweetie" Michelle whispers into Florence's head as she cries "Alright I'll go downstairs and get you a bottle yeah?" she smiles putting Ava in the sling she had attached to her, carrying Florence in her arms and taking her downstairs to be fed

"Michelle, everything ok?" Peter questions as she shakes her head getting the tub of formula and preparing a bottle for Florence

"Umm, she's being really weird Peter" Michelle states as Peter nods in agreement

"I don't know what to do, 'Chelle, I've tried everything, is she refusing to feed her?" Peter questions as Michelle shakes her head

"Not really, she's just prioritising Isobel over Flo for some reason, is she sleeping alright?" Michelle questions as Peter shakes his head

"I don't know she was up at 3am this morning staring out of the window in the nursery, Isobel resting on her chest as she rocked in the rocking chair"

"Oh darlin, you're really hungry aren't you?" Michelle smiles as Florence feeds off the bottle her eyes closing in appreciation

"Do you want me to take Ava?" Peter offers as Michelle nods, Peter taking Ava off her, Ava smiling widely at Peter

"Hey, she's smiling" Peter grins pulling faces at Ava

"Yeah, she's happy, Carla noticed as well" Michelle grins as Florence finishes her whole bottle, Michelle grabbing a burping cloth which was laying around to burp Florence

"I might ring someone I don't know, we couldn't get through to Scott when we needed him last time…do I ring the doctors, she's not going to want to go…" Peter starts as Michelle sighs, Florence sleeping against her chest peacefully

"Ok, look the worst thing we can do is jump to conclusions she may just be struggling to bond-"

"It's not that, she looks after Flo, feeds her when Isobel doesn't need her attention, reluctantly if so" Peter states as Michelle sighs Florence's eyes open, instantly reminding Peter

"She said something weird as well…"

"Ok now you're worrying me"

"I suggested for her to go to the doctors with me just to check her over and the babies…Isobel started crying so she picked her up and Isobel's eyes opened, Carla said that they looked like Eloise's…"

"I remember though from the pictures, didn't Eloise have a face mask on?" Michelle frowns in confusion as Peter sighs and nods, tickling Ava's tummy as she squeals

"She did and when we said goodbye, you know, her eyes were closed" Peter replies tearfully the loss of Eloise prominent in his mind

"Oh Peter, you don't think she's getting ill again?" Michelle questions as Peter shrugs, not really wanting to think about it

"I don't know, I hope not because I can't look after 3 under 5, I need her to be healthy and well 'Chelle" Peter admits as Michelle goes to swap Florence for Ava knowing Peter may need to hold his daughter to give him some comfort

"Hey, we'll get her through this, whatever it is, we've done it many times before, we'll do it again ok?"

"Thank you" Peter replies gratefully as Michelle smiles kissing Ava's head

Carla was sitting at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down her face as she cradled Isobel in her arms, hearing the conversation which had just happened in the kitchen, Peter starting to doubt her should ring alarm bells in her mind but nothing, she felt nothing, she felt completely numb that the people closest to her would doubt her abilities to look after a baby which felt so foreign to her, they should understand right? That baby wasn't hers, why should she look after it? She wanted to love it but she couldn't she was really starting to hate it and the fact that she had to look after something that wasn't Isobel it just added fuel to the fire. In return she had something so precious, in the form of Isobel, cradled in her arms, against her chest, Carla's mind filled with speculation, too much speculation, too much to deal with at this moment, especially if Peter was trying to palm her off back into hospital, she didn't need to be looked after, she had to look after Isobel, Eloise sent her for a reason, for Carla to look after her, the other baby didn't matter anymore, Isobel needed her attention, no one else, that's the way it should be… right?


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews I really appreciate them, especially the new people which have been reviewing, thank you x**

* * *

**20th May 2023**

Carla was sitting in the rocking chair in the twins nursery staring out of the window looking at the stars, she had Isobel rested on her chest, the faint buzzing in the back of her mind giving some sense of noise and normality. The stars twinkled brightly over the dark sky, Carla smiling broadly staring out of the room before turning back down to Isobel who started to cry gently, Carla hushing her gently taking her to the window so she could see the moonlight cascade over the cobbles.

"Say hi to your sister" Carla smiles as Isobel starts to cry holding her hand out Carla seeing this as a way of Isobel pointing to the street

"You want to go out there?" Carla questions as Isobel snuggles down on her chest "Alright we'll go and be near your sister shall we?"

"Let's get you changed into something a bit warmer" Carla beams as she changes Isobel into some clothes and grabbing the sling so she could be held close, Isobel loved the sling

"Let's grab a bag shall we?" Carla smiles grabbing the changing bag which was in the room putting clothes and changing stuff in the bag as well as grabbing her handbag from her and Peter's room

"Come on then, let's go" Carla grins as Isobel snuggles into the warmth of her mother's chest, Carla sneaking downstairs grabbing her jacket as she sneaks out of the house, Isobel snuggled to her chest in the sling

"Carla?" Peter questions reaching out beside him to try and feel her body but no one was there, Florence's cries erupted the room

"Alright Flo, I'll change you sweetheart" Peter smiles picking Florence up and taking her into the nursery, noticing clothes were spewed all over the floor he quickly changed Florence holding her against his chest as he looks around the room to make sure everything was still there noticing the changing bag gone

"Hey, where's mummy gone?" Peter questions to Florence as she snuggles into his chest yawning, Peter going downstairs to see if Carla was down there

"Carla?" Peter calls receiving no answer Peter rushing through the house seeing that Carla was nowhere to be seen, before calling Michelle hoping she would answer considering it was 2am

"Peter…what the…" Michelle groans down the phone

"Is Carla with you?" Peter questions panicking as Michelle shoots up out of bed knowing exactly what this would mean

"No…it's 2am?" Michelle questions down the phone as Peter sighs audibly "Peter what's happened?"

"Carla's gone, she's taken Isobel and I don't know where she's gone" Peter panics as Michelle fumbles around putting some clothes on, the phone pressed to her ear

"Ok, I'm coming try not to worry" Michelle sighs ending the call as Peter cradles Florence, crying into her head as she sleeps

"It's ok, we'll find Mummy and get her better" Peter smiles gently kissing Florence's head as there was a knock on the door Peter going to answer it

"Michelle I don't know where she is" Peter panics as Michelle brings him into a hug, as Florence stirs starting to cry

"Do you want me to give her a bottle?" Michelle questions as Peter nods handing Florence to Michelle

"Hey beautiful, you look like your mum don't you?" Michelle questions preparing a bottle for Florence as she continues to cry Michelle rubbing the teat of the bottle against her lips as she accepts it

"There we are sweetheart" Michelle smiles as Florence drinks all of her bottle, Michelle going to burp her watching Peter finish his calls to people

"No one's seen her" Peter stresses as Michelle places Florence in the baby swing turning it on as she sleeps

"Ok, look she'll come back, she has done before, did she anything last night?" Michelle questions as he shakes his head looking at his phone

"She's left her baby Michelle, she's taken one and left the other, this isn't some trip down to the supermarket" Peter stresses as Michelle bites her lip knowing what this probably means

"I know ok, just stop stressing otherwise Flo and Aidan will pick up on it" Michelle smiles as Peter dips his head into his hands exasperated

"I might go out and look around for her…you never know" Peter says as Michelle nods

"I'll look after Flo and Aidan, don't worry" Michelle smiles as Peter brings her into a hug, grabbing his jacket, phone and car keys leaving the house

Carla was walking around the dimly lit streets of Weatherfield wondering where to stop off to rest, she had her keys and some cash on her with she withdrew at one of the cashpoints on the way, enough to get her some food and some things for Isobel for a few days knowing that she would need to protect her. She stumbled across a three star hotel which made her smile as if it was destined to help her in her quest to protect Isobel. She entered the reception, asked for a room with a cot and there she was nice and safe in a hotel room with her baby.

"Tell mummy where you want to go next sweetheart then we'll go ok?" Carla whispers to Isobel who was snuggled closely to her chest as she begins to whimper tugging at Carla's top

"You're hungry, ok then mummy will feed you…how about you guide me to Eloise then, I know you know where she is" Carla smiles adjusting her top so she could feed Isobel as she latches on, Carla stroking her cheek

"Do you want a little bath?" Carla questions going into the bathroom and filling the sink to a suitable temperature rocking Isobel against her chest

"There we go, let's get you unchanged sweetheart, nice and clean for your sister" Carla smiles as tickling Isobel's feet as she squirms, Carla lifting her up and placing her in the sink washing her body as she cries

"Oh dear, we really don't like being washed do we?" Carla grins as Isobel splashed the water with her legs, Carla grabbing the towel which she had sandwiched in between her legs taking Isobel out and drying her off as she stops crying

"There we go all clean for your sister, she'll be impressed that mummy's looking after you" Carla smiles broadly as she changes Isobel into some clothes watching as her eyes open

"You have such beautiful eyes sweetheart, your sister will love them when she sees them" Carla grins as Isobel snuggles into her chest grabbing a piece of Carla's hair

"Let's watch the stars then we'll set off at night again?" Carla questions to Isobel going to the window of the hotel room and pointing to the stars

Peter got a couple of hours of sleep in after his search for Carla proving fruitless, being woken up by Aidan was always a joy when he was bored but he didn't mind, he knew that if Carla was well she would want him to look after Aidan and Florence for her so he did with Michelle and Simon's help. Michelle made everyone breakfast which Peter was very grateful for, Carla's family and Peter's family arriving around nine to speak to Peter to try and understand when things got so bad for Carla and trying to help him piece together everything.

"Come in" Michelle smiles letting Johnny, Kate and Jenny in

"Peter what happened?" Johnny questions putting an arm around his shoulders as the doorbell goes again, Michelle going to let Roy in

"She ran away in the night I think, whilst I was asleep, she's got Isobel with her, taken the changing bag and gone just like that" Peter explains as Johnny sighs tears filling Kate's eyes as Florence starts to cry

"I can go if you want?" Tracey offers as Peter nods gesturing for her to go upstairs, returning with Florence a while later going into the kitchen and making her a bottle

"Does s-she have her kidney medication?" Roy pipes up as Peter rushes into the kitchen looking through the boxes

"She's taken the blister packs, hopefully she remembers to take them, did she take them before, you know when she ran away?" Peter questions to Roy and Johnny as they look at each other

"I would assume she was, that was until we found her at that hotel, she ran away again her drugs remained in the chest of drawers" Roy explains very matter of fact as Peter sighs

"Great, so she could just run away and leave them, like she did before?"

"You don't know that, she's obsessed with Isobel no doubt she would take her kidney medication to protect her?" Michelle questions as Johnny nods in agreement Peter sighing hoping what Michelle was saying would turn out to be true

"I hope so I really do" Peter sighs as Tracey walks over with Florence in her arms

"I think she wants her dad" Tracey smiles handing Florence to Peter as he holds her against his chest, Johnny reaching out to stroke Florence's cheek as she grasps onto his finger

"Oh Peter, look at her eyes, they look just like Carla's" Johnny smiles as Peter nods in agreement rubbing Florence's back as she settles on his chest

"There's got to be an explanation for this surely?" Ken questions as Peter sighs

"I should've been more observant, well I was I just didn't urge her to see anyone"

"Peter we've been through this" Michelle starts "She wouldn't have wanted to go even if you made an appointment it's just one of those things you can't control"

"Michelle's right son" Ken states as Peter kisses Florence's forehead as she tilts her head slightly

"I guess, what do we do now?"

"You could phone the missing person helpline?" Tracey suggests "They would most likely make an exception considering her history with mental health"

"Yeah, let's do that"

"I'll go back to the pub and make the call" Johnny assures him "That way you can focus on Flo and Aidan"

"Thank you Johnny, I appreciate it and sorry for not looking after her" Peter bites his lip guiltily as Johnny sighs

"This isn't your fault Peter, we just didn't act on the signs that she may be struggling" Johnny states "The quicker I get back the quicker they can help find her"

"I'll see you out" Michelle pipes up leading the Connor's out of the house

"We'll head off as well, leave you in peace" Ken states bending down to peck a kiss on Florence's forehead as him, Tracey and Adam leave

"Look you see, you have a lot of people on your side" Michelle smiles stroking Florence's head as she sticks her tongue out, Michelle laughing at her

"Oh Florence that's not very lady-like" Peter grins as Florence stretches her arms up to reach his beard

"You'll be fine, how about I take Aidan out and you can grab a couple of hours sleep with Flo?" Michelle suggests as Peter nods gratefully patting Florence's back gently

"Thanks 'Chelle, why don't you take Ava as well?"

"Yeah that's what I was planning, right I'll go get him ready, you have a sleep and try not to worry about Carla" Michelle smiles going upstairs to collect Aidan and leaving the house shortly after leaving Peter with Florence

"Want to know something Flo? I think you and me will be just fine you know, we'll find your mummy and get her better, if it is the last thing I do on this planet"


	24. Chapter 24

**Two updates today, I have so many ideas it's unreal to be honest, I hope you enjoy this and the direction at which this is going, thank you all for the reviews I am getting it's really encouraging me to write more**

* * *

**21st May 2023**

Johnny reported Carla and Isobel missing to the police, Peter also found out that Carla never took her phone which worried him immensely he just wanted Carla home so he could get her the help he needed. Michelle and Steve stayed the night in Simon's room as Simon decided he was going to stay with Leanne for a bit to give Peter some space knowing that it would be helpful if Michelle was there for him. Peter had the worry of the twins check-up today, luckily it was with Carla's GP which was Ali so that was helpful, he didn't have to explain things, so he was preparing to take Florence to the appointment and leave Aidan with Steve, Michelle and Ava back at his.

"Peter" Ali smiles as Peter unstraps Florence from the pram causing her to let out little whimpers once he got in the room

"Could you undress her then we'll give her a weigh" Ali smiles as Peter goes over to the examination table to undress Florence handing her to Ali as she cried loudly

"Oh we really don't like this do we Flo?" Ali grins as the scales settle "She now weighs 6lbs exactly"

"She's been pigging out on bottles that's why" Peter grins dressing Florence again as she stops to cry, Peter giving her the dummy he had in the changing bag hoping that it would calm her down

"Still heard nothing from the police or Carla then?" Ali questions sympathetically as Peter sighs

"She left her phone so she's out there with no phone, a baby and a changing bag just for Isobel, I just don't know any more Ali, I don't" Peter sighs as Ali smiles Florence's eyes opening to take in the surroundings looking at Ali

"Hey Flo" Ali grins looking at her as she sucks on her dummy "Did she show any signs of struggling?"

"It was weird at first she was fine with Florence then she started getting obsessed with Isobel, leaving Flo out, wouldn't feed her then she got no sleep, she was just obsessed with watching Isobel, so she just spent nights looking at the stars and on the rocking chair with Isobel on her chest, I tried to get her to see sense, go to the doctors with me but she wouldn't have any of it, in the end I had no choice to give up as I kept angering her"

"It's hard on love ones when your partner doesn't bond with a baby, did she feel down about having the babies at all?" Ali questions as Peter sighs

"No she was so happy with Isobel and Florence to start off I guess it just stemmed into more"

"Alright, why don't you get off and look after Flo, I'll update these notes then, I'll also put them onto Carla's notes so if she is admitted into hospital somewhere they'll contact you" Ali smiles as Peter nods appreciatively strapping Florence into the pram as she lets out a wail

"Does she not like the pram?" Ali questions as Peter laughs shaking his head

"No, she hates it" Peter grins as Ali walks over to give Florence a tickle on the tummy

"She'll come back, she did before, then she'll get the help she needs" Ali smiles as Peter nods hoping that what Ali was saying was true

"I hope so I really do"

Carla was sitting on the armchair in the hotel room holding Isobel to her chest waiting from any indication from her to take her to Eloise, she decided that she might take Isobel out for some fresh air as it might help her come to her senses and help Carla find Eloise, so she packed up her stuff, the changing bag and her kidney drugs which she left on the side knowing she would need them to protect Isobel and headed downstairs to hand the key back to the receptionist making a break for the exit.

"Tell me where sweetheart" Carla whispers to Isobel rocking her in swing as she snuggles into her chest Carla glancing from left to right before continuing her journey getting on a bus and heading to where Isobel wanted her to go

"She's lovely" an old woman comes and sits next to Carla on the bus, Carla immediately putting her hood up to shield herself from this strangers stares

"Yeah" Carla states glancing down to Isobel who had her eyes open looking at the old lady

"How old, she looks very young" the old lady states hesitantly as Carla glances down to Isobel

"A couple of weeks" Carla mutters as the old lady smiles reaching her hand out to touch Isobel as Carla swipes it away getting up with the changing bag as the bus came to a stop running out onto the pavement glancing from left to right, continuing with her journey knowing that it would've been a couple of stops away anyway, she would just walk the rest

"Tell me where" Carla sighs as Isobel squirms, Carla rubbing her back as she follows her instincts which led her to a graveyard which looked scarily familiar

"Why have you taken me here sweetheart?" Carla questions hesitantly as Isobel starts to cry Carla's heart racing as Isobel shifts around uncomfortably, Carla walking through the graveyard and coming across Liam's grave

"Why, Isobel?" Carla questions as Isobel continues to cry, Carla going to one of the bushes nearby and picking some flowers as placing them on the grave hoping that it would calm Isobel's cries

"Do you want feeding sweetheart?" Carla questions walking over to a secluded bench and adjusting Isobel so she could feed which she gratefully accepts as she smiles glancing down to Isobel who was feeding nicely, Carla playing with the hat she was wearing as she finally finishes feeding, Carla picking her up and grabbing a cloth from the changing bag ready to burp her

"Why did you lead me to our Liam's grave then?" Carla questions as she burps Isobel

"Is Eloise here Isobel?" Carla questions outright placing Isobel back into the sling as she snuggles down against Carla's chest, Carla putting the changing bag on her shoulder

_"Mumma" the sound of a child calling it's mother rings out and fades into a prominent echo_

"Baby, is that you?" Carla questions glancing around as Isobel opens her eyes looking straight ahead, grasping into Carla's finger as Carla glances down looking at Isobel staring ahead

"This way?" Carla questions as she walks off in the direction of the stares of her daughter…

Peter arrived home to Michelle and Steve making lunch for them all, taking Florence out he made his way into the kitchen to make her a bottle knowing it was about time she had a feed. Michelle smiling solemnly at him knowing how hard it must be for him without having Carla here with him, Peter doing the same ritual, taking a bottle out of the steriliser, scooping two spoonfulls of formula and adding the water, placing it in some cold water to cool it down for a while before rubbing the teat against his wrist, then Florence's lips as he sits down at the table.

"How's she doing?" Michelle questions knowing Peter had a doctor's appointment for Florence today, well Florence and Isobel, luckily he didn't have to explain as Ali knew the ins and outs of Carla's disappearance

"Yeah she now weighs 6lbs so she's doing well, didn't like being weighed though" Peter smirks as Florence feeds, her eyes going heavy as she does it

"Ey…she's becoming a little piggy like her sister was" Michelle grins going to peck Florence on the head as Peter takes a bite of the sandwich Michelle made

"Yeah Isobel loved a good feed…poor Carla got milked dry sometimes when they both fed off her" Peter grins at the memory as Michelle sighs, Aidan coming into the room instantly seeing his dad and rushing to him

"Dadda!" Aidan grins hugging his legs before going to sit on the chair next to him at the table

"Hey Aidy, how are you?" Peter asks as Aidan nods in agreement to suggest he was fine, gingerly reaching out to touch Florence's feet and tickle them gently

"Tickle" Aidan grins as Peter rolls his eyes, Michelle placing a sandwich down on the table which he grins at

"Thank you Aunty 'Chelle" Aidan grins as Michelle gasps at how well Aidan's speech came out

"Since when did he speak so good?" Michelle questions as Peter smirks burping Florence

"Carla was teaching him phonics, gave her something to do whilst being bed bound, I said to her that he wouldn't understand and that he wouldn't get it but by the looks of things he does understant" Peter laughs as Michelle shakes her head as Ava's cries ring out through the baby monitor

"Ah someone wants feeding" Michelle grins heading off upstairs to feed Ava Peter grinning at her

"Dadda park" Aidan suggests as Peter bites his lip as there was a knock at the door, Aidan getting excited at the prospect of being entertained, Peter walking to answer the door seeing Roy stood there

"Come in Roy" Peter smiles as Florence stretches her arms, Roy going to sit on the sofa

"I thought these addresses may help you when looking for Carla" Roy smiles handing Peter a handwritten series of addresses of places they searched when Carla last ran away

"Oh, thank you, I don't suppose you heard from her?" Peter questions knowing it was a shot in the dark

"No…I haven't but I plan to go into town later…if I see anything of concern I will be sure to contact you as soon as I return" Roy smiles slightly as Peter nods gratefully

"Thank you" Peter smiles as Roy nods courteously, leaving the house, Michelle coming down from upstairs carrying Ava

"Was that Roy I heard?" Michelle questions as Peter nods handing Michelle the list of addresses

"Roy searched these addresses the last time Carla went missing, one of them is probably the hotel she was staying in last time" Peter smiles as Michelle raises an eyebrow curiously reading the peace of paper

"Some of these addresses make no sense why is a cemetery listed…?" Michelle questions as she glances to Aidan, a thought coming into her head

"Peter…you don't reckon she's been to Aidan's grave?" Michelle questions as Peter narrows his eyes knowing it was one of her hallucinations last time

"Let me ring Johnny ask him to look with Kate" Peter smiles going to the phone and ringing Johnny, placing Florence in the baby swing going to speak to Johnny

"Johnny's going to go and have a look at the graveyard he also offered to check Liam's graveyard as well" Peter smiles as Michelle nods Ava smiling widely at Peter

"Hello little miss Ava" Peter grins tickling her chin as Ava smiles wider

"Dadda, mumma?" Aidan questions appearing next to Peter as Peter sighs knowing Aidan was going to ask questions

"Mummy's gone away for a bit, but she'll be back I'm sure of it" Peter smiles bending down to Aidan's level as Aidan pouts

"When?" Aidan questions

"I don't know sweetheart if I did then I would tell you" Peter smiles as Aidan huffs hugging his dad

"Aidy why don't you go and get your coat from upstairs and we'll head to the park yeah?" Michelle offers as Aidan grins heading off upstairs to find his coat as Peter breaks down in tears

"Oh Peter…she'll be back" Michelle reassures him

"I know she will but I just can't stop these images filling my head of last time, she did so well at recovering" Peter cries as Michelle brings him in for a hug handing him the box of tissues, Steve coming through the door biting his lip looking awfully guilty

"Steve what's happened?" Michelle sighs as Steve sits down next to Peter

"Look I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I was giving this old lady a lift and you know how old people like to natter…anyway she was saying how she took the bus today but she needed a taxi to actually get to her house…well she said she was sitting next to this woman with a baby, she had a black hoody on and a baby in a blue sling, looked around two weeks old and that the woman looked rather agitated, wouldn't let her touch the baby…she said she got off at the bus stop on Hocks Street in town"

"Wait, Carla has the blue sling with her and her black hoody" Peter's eyes light up as Steve nods slowly

"Yes but anyway I dropped her off and raced back to Hocks Street to see if I could spot her I drove around until I got another call but no I didn't see her but I thought it was too much of a coincidence not to tell you"

"Wait, why is she at Hocks Street, that's near the cemetery" Michelle starts trying to piece everything together "That's where Liam's grave is! You need to ring Johnny again, Peter" Michelle states as Peter nods grabbing his phone and going off to phone Johnny

"Did this lady say how agitated Carla looked?" Michelle questions frantically

"She said she looked agitated, that's all, I only just realised that it could've been Carla on the way here" Steve sighs as Michelle hugs him, Peter reappearing

"He's going to go and check out Liam's grave, he'll give us an update" Peter beams hopeful that they might be able to track Carla down

"Right, I'll order a takeaway and we can all chill wait for news"


	25. Chapter 25

**Trigger warning: mental health issues**

* * *

**25th May 2023**

As the days went on the more the police were arriving at the house baring no news, they knew time was running out and they needed to find Carla before her condition deteriorated more, they suggested that Peter did a missing persons appeal which would go on the local news which he eventually agreed to after being persuaded from Johnny and Michelle, hoping that it would reach a wider audience so that they could help find Carla. They were tracking Carla's bank account, card transactions and CCTV of the most common areas she may have been. Peter was getting increasing concerned as it was nearing, what would've been Eloise's first birthday and he knew that Carla would definitely be struggling on that day.

Carla was taking refuge in a secluded guesthouse on the outskirts of Manchester after Isobel led her there, she had plenty of supplies stock piled for Isobel so she could ensure she was safe. It was a small room with a cot in it, a double bed and a en-suite, something very basic. Carla was very delirious and confused she wanted to know why Isobel kept taking her places that made no sense to her, it just enhanced her muddled mind even more.

"Are we hungry Isobel?" Carla questions as she adjusts herself to feed Isobel turning on the TV briefly, the local news coming on Carla narrowing her eyes as she rocks Isobel gently watching the local news seeing Peter appear on it doing a missing person's appeal, turning it off in a panic, scared that she would be traced

"Come on, hurry up sweetheart we need to go, they're after us, they want to take you away" Carla panics as Isobel finishes feeding, Carla burping her quickly packing up her stuff and sliding the sling on and tightening it around Isobel so she was secure

"Right, let's go sweetheart" Carla smiles as she hands the keys back to the receptionist of the guesthouse, continuing on to her journey heading to a coach station someone pulling up beside her in a van

"Carla?" Tracey questions, Carla dipping her head walking away rubbing Isobel's back hoping she would tell her where to go to be safe, Tracey phoning Peter on loudspeaker still following Carla

"Tracey?" Peter questions

"I've just seen Carla, I'm following her" Tracey says keeping her eyes on the road and Carla following where she was heading

"Where? Let me phone the police" Peter says

"Back streets of Salford the outskirts" Tracey explains as Peter rings the police using the landline, Tracey staying on the call as Peter talks to the police

"What road?" Peter questions frantically as Tracey dips her head down to look at her sat nav

"Umm she's just gone down a dead end, it's Livingston Drive" Tracey explains as Peter recites it into his phone call with the police

"Try not to spook her Trace, just watch what she does, I'm heading there now" Peter smiles as Tracey ends the call keeping an eye on Carla as she sits on a bench thinking she lost Tracey as she parks the van behind a couple of cars hoping Carla wouldn't see, Peter arriving 15 minutes later parking at the bottom of the road

"Where?" Peter whispers as Tracey points to the bench Carla was sitting at stroking Isobel's head as well as kissing it repetitively

"Ok let me see if I can reason with her" Peter smiles sliding out of the car to go and see Carla

"Carla?" Peter questions as Carla looks up at him getting out of her seat rocking Isobel

"Get away!" she shouts tearfully kissing Isobel's head repetitively shaking her head repetitively folding her arms over Isobel as some sort of shield to protect her

"I'm here to help you sweetheart" Peter says as Carla shakes her head rapidly not believing him

"I saw you" Carla cries as Peter sighs glancing down to Isobel who was snuggled in the sling, her hand gripping a piece of Carla's hair

"Where darlin'?" Peter questions as Carla wipes her eyes furiously

"You were on the TV you were looking to get me, I saw you" Carla replies tearfully as Peter sighs knowing that it probably would've stirred some uncomfortable feelings for her

"You're not well sweetheart, I'm here to help you" Peter cries as Carla sobs into Isobel's head whispering to her

"No you're not! You were the one that made us leave, the other baby was going to hurt Isobel and you let it happen so I needed to find Eloise" Carla cries as Peter's eyes widen in shock

"Eloise is dead sweetheart…" Peter starts as Carla narrows her eyes glancing at the end of the road as cars drive into it going up to him kicking him before running off down an alleyway which led to a recreation ground, Peter chasing after her, Carla coming out onto a field as she goes down a gravel path seeing a bus, she gets onto it handing money over and taking the ticket, sitting at the back of the bus, with Isobel and her bag

"It's ok sweetheart, we're safe no one can hurt us now, just you and me and Eloise when we find her obviously" Carla smiles tearfully as Isobel shuffles around as the bus pulls up near the street Carla getting out and walking to a place of safety, going into her handbag and getting her keys and heading into Victoria Court and going to Michelle's flat

"Hey it's ok, don't cry…I'll unplug everything that'll make you happy then you can tell Eloise to come here, yeah?" Carla questions to Isobel who just grumbles as she goes to unplug everything in every room breathing a sigh of relief, shutting the curtains hoping that this would focus Isobel into finding Eloise for her

_"Mumma" _

"Where Isobel tell me where she is?" Carla questions after hearing Eloise speak to her as someone fumbles at the lock Carla hearing the clattering of keys, Michelle stepping into the flat glancing around seeing it was dark, the only light being streamed in from the gaps in the curtains as she looks around the corner seeing Carla standing with Isobel held close to her chest

"Carla?" Michelle questions not believing what she was seeing, Carla holding Isobel to her chest pacing around the room rocking her gently on her chest kissing her forehead

"Why did you bring her here Isobel, why?" Carla questions, tears falling from her eyes as they splash into her unkempt hair, Isobel letting out little whimpers

_"Mumma"_

"Isobel, where is she? Please tell me sweetheart I won't be mad come on" Carla encourages Isobel as she shifts around Michelle moving to the sofa to sit down, Carla watching every move

"Where's who Carla?" Michelle questions as Carla shakes her head looking at the door then back at Michelle

"No, you shouldn't be here!" Carla shouts as Michelle stands up holding her hands up as Carla steps back into the corner of the room

"Who should be here, I want to help" Michelle smiles genuinely as Carla glances to all the doors in the flat, going to close them all to ensure that no one could hear them, double checking all the plug sockets

"Can I trust you?" Carla whispers, her mind confusing the simplest thing of trust glancing at Isobel who settles down as Michelle smiles glancing down to Isobel who seemed to be settled comfortably resting in the sling

"I can help you, find you whoever you want Carla" Michelle smiles convincingly as Carla glances down to Isobel to try and find some sort of indicator that she isn't happy with the situation

"Isobel knows" Carla states Michelle frowning softly in confusion

"What does she know, Carla?" Michelle questions gently as Carla pats Isobel's back as she whimpers

"She knows about Eloise" Carla states as Michelle frowns very confused

"What about Eloise?" Michelle asks as Carla groans angrily Isobel letting out a cry at the tension of the situation Carla rocking her gently again as Michelle smiles watching Carla take Isobel out of the sling

"Why should I tell you anything? I know you hate me for what I did to the other baby…it was trying to hurt Isobel, I couldn't let that happen" Carla questions propping Isobel up against her shoulder rubbing her back gently as she continues to cry, Carla going into the changing bag and pulling out a dummy trying Isobel with that as she accepts it

"Florence you mean?" Michelle questions as Carla nods tearfully rocking Isobel against her chest

_"Mumma"_

"I know Eloise I'm going to find you don't worry" Carla sighs as Isobel settles back down against her chest after being given a dummy

"You're looking for Eloise?" Michelle questions tearfully knowing that Carla was definitely ill now

"Yes, Michelle, she's out there on her own, we went to the graveyard and she wasn't there, Isobel knows but she won't tell me!" Carla shouts as Michelle sighs, her phone going off Carla staring at her

"Turn it off!" Carla screams as Michelle takes the back off the phone, taking the battery out and placing all the parts on the table

"It's off, it's off" Michelle assures her as Carla nods slowly handing Isobel to her and getting the chairs from the table and shoving them up against the front door of the flat as Isobel cries Carla going to take her off Michelle

"Hey darlin' what's going on?" Carla questions as Isobel continues to cry Carla looking around the room to see if there were any signs that Eloise was coming

"Speak to me Carla, what's going on?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs rubbing Isobel's back as she cries, Carla lifting her top up going to feed her to see if that would silence her

_"Mumma" the sound of a child's voice ringing out around the room, trailing off into a masculine voice, a voice Carla recognises so well_

"We need to go, it's not safe" Carla glares as Michelle raises an eyebrow confused, Carla grabbing the bag and putting Isobel in the sling, Carla moving the chairs and leaving the building, Michelle following her to see where she went, meeting Peter halfway on the stairs, Carla running past them both glancing from left to right deciding to go right as she exited the building, going down the alleyway watching Peter and Michelle run past the entrance, Carla shushing Isobel gently, stepping out of the alleyway, Leanne clocking her

"Hey Carla, you alright?" Leanne questions gently as Carla shakes her head kissing Isobel's head, Leanne smiling, Carla hoping to get another message from Isobel or Eloise on what to do

"No, Isobel w-won't speak to me, M-Michelle scared her she won't talk to me!" Carla shouts, her voice trembling, distressed as Leanne nods looking at how dishevelled Carla was, her hair unkempt, no make-up

"How about you come back to mine and have a coffee, maybe I could help?" Leanne offers as Carla shakes her head rapidly

"No I need to find Eloise, she's around here somewhere, I heard her she was calling for me" Carla states as Leanne nods confused at the situation, nodding in agreement anyway knowing it probably wasn't best to anger Carla as Isobel starts to cry

"Ok, alright sweetheart I know it's scary" Carla whispers to Isobel as she cries, her little face scrunching up unhappily Carla heading off on her journey going the opposite way to Leanne, heading down Coronation Street, staring at the factory, smiling widely going down the alleywayat the side of the factory and opening the door…

Peter and Michelle searched the streets near to where Carla ran off to, none of them had any luck, they met up by the community gardens double checking the fire escape to make sure Carla definitely wasn't there. Peter wondered how things got so bad, from seeing Carla earlier on today and seeing how distressed she was, he decided to call the police again saying she was in the local area around the house so that they could send officers out to search, he was scared, scared of what this meant for Carla, scared of what this meant to Isobel and for Florence, would they have their mum back and healthy, he didnt know.

"No luck?" Peter questions as Michelle sighs nodding noticing it was starting to get dark

"Nothing, I searched everywhere-"

"Michelle?" Leanne questions trudging over to them holding Oliver's hand

"Yeah?" Michelle questions hoping it was news on Carla

"I saw Carla she doesn't look good, I tried talking to her she said she was trying to find Eloise and that Isobel was talking to her, telling her where to go" Leanne explain as Peter runs a hand down his face exasperatedly, he was exhausted with all the running around

"Where did you see her?" Michelle questions as Leanne points to the entrance of the alleyway by Roy's

"She went towards the bistro I think, I was going to follow her if I didn't have Oliver with me" Leanne sighs as Peter nods appreciating the support he was getting on the situation, going off with Michelle to find Carla hoping she was still in the area

"We'll find her Peter, don't worry" Michelle sighs biting her lip

"But how long Michelle, this is only going to escalate…"

"I know but we just need to think logically…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Just to clear things up I am in no way a medical professional but I have tried to make this as realistic as possible...**

* * *

**25th May 2023: Part two**

Carla snuck through the side entrance of Underworld, Isobel's cries being silenced when she did this, Carla using this as an indicator that she was doing something right by silence Isobel was presenting, Carla going up the stairs being spotted by Nick, following her slowly knowing she was very vulnerable, he sees her settle, sitting on one of the boxes in the box store room.

"Hey" Nick whispers bending down to Carla's level watching Carla narrow her eyes

"Why are you here?" Carla whispers as Nick shrugs casually

"I work here remember?" Nick questions as Carla sighs nodding raising an eyebrow rocking Isobel gently

"I'm not stupid, I know Isobel told you to come here" Carla exclaims incredulously

"Is this Isobel?" Nick questions gently as Carla nods Nick smiling trying to get a look at the baby

"So where have you been since you left?" Nick questions as Carla narrows her eyes

"Looking for Eloise"

"Would you like a drink?" Nick offers as Carla narrows her eyes before nodding knowing she had to keep her energy up if she was to protect Isobel and find Eloise

"Alright I'll be right back" Nick raises an eyebrow going down the stairs and calling Peter leaving Carla to lull Isobel off to sleep, waiting at the door in Underworld for Peter

"I locked the fire escapes" Nick explains to Peter who nods gratefully entering the building with Michelle, going upstairs to see Carla cradling Isobel

"Hey Car" Peter smiles as Carla looks up at him shaking her head, getting up off the box she was sitting on

"Hey it's ok, Michelle told me that you want to find Eloise?" Peter questions gently as Carla nods tearfully, tears splashing down her face

"I do, I know she's here, Isobel led me here" Carla states as Peter nods gently, Isobel stretching her arms, Peter smiling at her

"I think I know where Eloise is…that's if you trust me enough for me to take you there?"

"Only Isobel knows where she is" Carla insists grabbing her bag and heading downstairs seeing Nick working in the office going into the kitchen area grabbing all of the mugs and smashing them,, the pieces of ceramic shards being placed on the floor in a line a way of making sure no one came near her and to protect Isobel, Peter raising an eyebrow confused going to cross the line, Nick hearing the smashing

"No! Don't Peter, now look what you've done!" Carla insists as Isobel starts to cry, Carla rocking her up and down gently, Nick coming out to see the pieces of mugs being scattered all over the floor

"She's not well Michelle" Nick hisses as Michelle rolls her eyes as if it was obvious

"I know but we have to be gentle with her and not push it" Michelle whispers back as Peter tries to convince Carla that he was one of the good guys

"Can I come and hold you sweetheart?" Peter questions as Carla backs into the cabinets in the kitchenette shaking her head

"Ok…that's fine I just want to check you over, I'm here to help…do you trust me?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head tears filling her eyes as she kisses Isobel's head

"Y-you know where Eloise is?" Carla asks, her voice trembling as Peter nods slowly

"I do, I can't tell you where though as she wouldn't be very happy with me if I was to do that but she really wants to see you"

"And Isobel?"

"Yes and Isobel…can I come and see you now sweetheart?" Peter questions as Carla narrows her eyes rocking Isobel kissing her head

"I-I don't know"

"Look, you can trust me, I promise nothing bad will happen" Peter smiles gently as Carla huffs, an invisible battle going on in her head

"I don't know, Peter" Carla sighs as Peter slowly steps over the line one foot at a time, Carla looking up into his eyes as she sighs in relief

"Look you see, nothing happened…now how about I take you to Eloise?" Peter suggests as Carla nods, grabbing the bag , Peter putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the car which Michelle parked outside Underworld, Michelle going to take Peter's car and following them to the hospital, Michelle arriving 30 minutes later after settling Aidan, Ava and Florence with Steve to Peter and Carla in a private room

"Why have you brought me here I thought I could trust you!" Carla screams as Peter starts to get tearful "You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry Carla, I just I had no choice!"

"Hi Carla" Ciara, Carla's old psychiatrist smiles entering the room

"Why are you here? Were you all working together? you all lied to me, come on Is, we're going" Carla sighs trying to leave the room but the nurses stopping her, Carla trying to push them out of the way, the nurses holding her so she didn't get out

"Get off me!" Carla screams as Michelle puts an arm around Peter's shoulders

"It might be worth you stepping out Peter, you seem to be agitating her" Ciara suggests as Michelle drags Peter away

"Get away from me!" Carla screams at the nurses, tears running furiously down her face as she turns to face Ciara, Isobel starting to cry

"Carla, you're safe here, could I have a look at Isobel?" Ciara asks as Carla shakes her head, the nurses blocking her in the room as she secludes herself to the corner of the room

"No, you were in on it!"

"In on what, Carla?" Ciara questions as Scott enters the room, shocked at what he saw

"Why are you here? Do you know where Eloise is?" Carla questions to Scott who says nothing and sits on the bed writing notes which just made Carla more distressed

"Carla, can you explain who Eloise is so I can understand?" Ciara questions outright, Carla tilting her head back in exasperation

"She's my daughter, you have her, you're stopping her from being with me!" Carla shouts as Ciara smiles slightly

"Carla I need you to give Isobel to one of the nurses"

"You're not listening to me, where is Eloise!" Carla shouts again before bursting into gut wrenching sobs, Scott leaving the room to talk to Peter and Michelle

"Hi guys, she seems rather distressed in there, I don't suppose you could give me some background information?" Scott questions sitting beside Peter as he sighs

"She thinks her dead daughter is alive and that Isobel, the baby she has is trying to find her" Peter explains briefly as Scott nods

"Alright, we need to try and get the baby off her so we can sedate her" Scott explains as Peter nods knowing it was probably best

"I can try, she doesn't think I'm in on anything, she let me hold her earlier on?" Michelle offers as Scott nods gesturing for her to come in the room with him

"Michelle, tell them!"

"Tell them what sweetheart?" Michelle questions as Carla goes up to her Michelle giving Isobel a tickle on the head

"Tell them that they're keeping Eloise from me, it's not fair she needs to be with her mum!" Carla shouts as Michelle nods in agreement knowing that if she agreed with Carla she would most likely trust her more

"I could take Isobel to her if you want?" Michelle offers as Carla bites her lip glancing down to Isobel shaking her head

"But she'll need me!" Carla cries as Michelle nods in agreement again

"That's true, why don't I look after her for a bit, then when you've found Eloise then you can take her straight there?" Michelle questions as Carla takes Isobel out of the sling, Michelle's words making som sort of sense in her head

"I don't know Michelle…she needs me I'm meant to protect her, that's what Eloise said" Carla insists as more tears stream down her face Michelle moving in for a hug, putting her arms around Isobel, taking her off Carla without consent, Carla's hands reaching out to grab her but missing, Michelle running to where the nurses were as they let her out, Scott following as Carla breaks down into sobs in the corner of the room

"She took my baby!" Carla cries as Ciara bends down to her level

"She's safe Carla" Ciara smiles as Carla glares at her standing up and heading to the door attacking the nurses trying to get out to get to Isobel

"Hey gorgeous girl" Michelle smiles as Isobel looks up at her, Michelle holding her against her chest, Peter getting up to see her Michelle handing her over

"I'll see if there's a paediatrician to look over her quickly just in case, could I take her?" Scott smiles, Peter handing Isobel to him, Scott returning a few minutes later with Isobel again handing her back to Peter

"She seems fine, they gave a her a quick check over, they suggested to book an appointment with your GP if you want to double check" Scott smiles handing Isobel back to Peter as Michelle puts a reminder on her phone knowing Peter will most likely forget

"Hey Isobel, daddy missed you sweetheart, she's grown a lot in the last two weeks" Peter smiles as Isobel grips onto his finger

"She seems alright I wouldn't worry, Carla's been feeding her, she's definitely perky, yes you are" Michelle coos as Peter strokes Isobel's cheek as she grasps onto one of her fingers

"Give me my baby back!" Carla screams as she was being restrained by three nurses, probably heading to the mental health ward

"My colleagues are going to get Carla settled in the psychiatric unit" Ciara explains taking a seat next to Peter

"Will she need to be sedated?" Peter questions as Ciara nods

"Yes, she's very distressed, she was lunging at the nurses in there so they will most likely sedate her, I know it's not what you want to hear" Ciara smiles as Peter sighs knowing that it would be another long road of recovery for Carla

"It's just annoying, I knew something was happening I just didn't know what I tried to persuade her to go to the doctors but she wasn't having any of it"

"She can be stubborn cant she?" Ciara smiles as Peter rolls his eyes nodding in agreement to that statement, Carla was known to the mental health team for being stubborn

"When can I see her?" Peter questions as Ciara smiles reaching out to tickle Isobel who grasps onto her finger

"Most likely in a couple of days, we need to settle her to make sure we give her the correct diagnosis, we also need to talk to her, it might be worth popping in with a bag for her tomorrow just so she has some things which are familiar to her to give her some comfort"

"What diagnosis are you looking at?" Michelle questions as Ciara sighs

"I would say depending on whether Eloise was 'speaking' to her before she gave birth, it's looking like postpartum psychosis if not then we would have to look at another diagnosis" Ciara explains as Michelle sighs knowing that Carla was probably going to be sectioned again which lead her to her next question

"Is she going to be sectioned?" Michelle questions as Ciara nods, smiling at them both

"Yes, but as you both know this is a process"

"When can she see the babies again?"

"Until we know that her symptoms have lessened enough for her to be able to see them without it stemming into more or setting her back a tremendous amount as well as when she's done having auditory hallucinations of Eloise, sometimes they can reoccur when she has met the babies-"

"We heard what happened from Nick! Where's Carla?" Johnny questions as he enters the area with Kate and Jenny

"I'll leave you to it, don't hesitate to call me, you can go home when you want now" Ciara smiles squeezing Peter's shoulder affectionately

"She's being sectioned again, she thought that Eloise was alive and that Isobel was communicating with her to lead her to Eloise" Peter informs Johnny as he runs a hand through his hair, Kate raising a hand up to her mouth in shock at the situation

"Anyway I think we should get Isobel home, she could probably do with a feed" Michelle smiles as Peter nods grabbing the changing bag Carla had, holding Isobel close to his chest

Peter arrived home to a quiet house with Isobel, Steve was sitting on the sofa with Aidan huddled next to him, Ava sleeping in his arms and Florence swinging in the baby swing, sleeping. Peter going into the kitchen to make a bottle for Isobel knowing she was hungry due to her crying on the journey home, settling her against his shoulder as he made a bottle for her knowing it would be a challenge to get her to feed as she had been breastfed for a number of weeks but he knew he had to persevere with it.

"Come on sweetheart" Peter smiles going upstairs to sit in the rocking chair hoping that it would help settle Isobel a bit more, Peter rubbing the bottle against her lips as she continues to cry

"Come on darlin, I know you want some food" Peter smiles continuing to rub the teat of the bottle on Isobel's lips as she accepts it into her mouth, her face softening from her lessened cries as she begins to enjoy her bottle

"Is she ok?" Michelle questions holding Florence, going to sit on the arm of the rocking chair, Peter gesturing to Michelle to put Florence into his arms as well

"At least they're both ok now, could you get a bag ready for me to take to the hospital for Carla tomorrow?" Peter asks as Michelle nods heading off into Peter's bedroom to get a bag ready for Carla

"Your mummy will be just fine you know, she's one of the strongest people I know and when she's better we will do loads of things together as a family with you and your brother"

"Peter…I was thinking maybe we could put together and album for Carla, take pictures of the twins for her so she doesn't miss anything" Michelle suggests appearing in the doorway, placing the bag on the landing

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, I can take it to show her at the hospital, maybe do photo's each week she's in there so she can have a collection of albums, obviously when she's feeling a lot better because I don't really want her to have any set backs" Peter suggests as Michelle nods in agreement thinking it was a good idea, this way it my reduce Carla's anger of being ill when she realises she's missed watching the twins grow

"It might help her recovery as well if she has something to work towards" Michelle suggests as Peter grins, Florence's sneeze interrupting the conversation

"Oh dear" Michelle grins kneeling down in front of Peter tickling Florence's chin

"I just want to see her 'Chelle"

"I know but you know what Ciara said it's a process and we need to give her time to settle again" Michelle smiles gently as Aidan comes bounding into the room

"Daddy!" Aidan grins as he tries to climb up onto the seat with Peter, Peter shuffling over a bit to allow Aidan on

"Two?" he questions as Peter nods slowly

"Do you remember, Isobel and Florence?" Peter asks as Aidan looks perplexed at the thought of having two sisters

"Florence" Aidan replies as Michelle gasps, Peter raising his eyebrows

"He's picking up on stuff again" Peter grins, Michelle ruffling Aidan's hair

"Mummy?" Aidan questions as Peter sighs knowing this question was going to come

"She's gone away for a bit Aidy, she'll be back though don't worry" Peter reassures him as he huffs getting up and heading downstairs

"He'll be alright, you have me and Steve as well as your family, Johnny Kate and Jenny" Michelle assures him as he smiles nodding in appreciation

"I guess we better get dinner ready" Peter smiles as Michelle nods, taking Isobel, Peter holding Florence and going downstairs ready to start the journey of Carla's recovery again…


	27. Chapter 27

**28th May 2023**

Peter dropped the bag off at the hospital that Michelle prepared for Carla the day after she was sectioned, he was given the go ahead of being able to see Carla today and it worried him because he didn't know what state she would be in, he just wanted to take her pain away but it was likely that she would be sedated still whilst they got her symptoms under control. The staff in the psychiatric unit also wanted to speak to him regarding the lead up to Carla's relapse of mental health issues as Carla was refusing to speak to them about the situation, hoping that Peter being there she would speak to him about it so they could monitor her. Isobel and Florence were doing well but Peter knew that Isobel missed her mum a lot considering Carla was her primary carer for the majority of the time after she was born so Peter had to try extra hard to bond with her but he didn't mind.

"Right Aidy, be good for Aunty 'Chelle and Steve ok?" Peter smiles as Michelle cradles Isobel in her arms giving her a bottle which she sometimes still struggled with but she was getting used to it

"I will" Aidan beams going to hug his dad as Peter ruffles his hair as he goes off to watch TV in the conservatory

"Right, send Carla our love ok? You have the photos of the twins and Aidan right?" Michelle insists as Peter nods slowly gesturing to the bag which contained some supplies for Carla, photos of Aidan, a soft blanket and some warm socks for her

"Ok, I better head off, I'll see you when I see you, look after little miss Isobel and Florence for me" Peter grins bending down to kiss Isobel's forehead as he makes the short journey to the hospital, going towards the psychiatric unit and signing in to be greeted by Ciara

"Hello Peter" Ciara smiles gesturing for him to go through the security doors

"How's she doing?" Peter questions as Ciara sighs leading him to a more private room so they could talk in private

"She's been sedated quite heavily again, but it's making her cooperate more so it's helping us out a lot, she wont talk though, she hasn't said anything since she came in and is still on the highest level of supervision" Ciara explains as Peter nods

"I brought her some more comforting things like her favourite blanket and some warm socks, I also bought some photos of Aidan, I wasn't sure about the twins in case that would set her back"

"I guess photos of Aidan would be ok, she's been sedated again this morning so she's quite tired a lethargic, she's listening to music right now as it can help sometimes with her, we still need to establish whether she was hallucinating before the birth of the twins or not so we can give her a diagnosis" Ciara explains as Peter nods handing the photos of the twins over to Ciara for her to give to Carla when she felt ready

"Right, let's go and see her" Ciara smiles leading Peter towards Carla's room , Ciara knocking gently going into the room with Peter sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room ready to supervise the meeting between Peter and Carla

"Hi darlin'" Peter smiles as Carla continues to stare straight ahead blinking every now and then, Peter pushing her hair out of her face, Carla grabbing onto his hand

"Hey" he whispers again as she shuffles back against the wall tapping the bed for him to snuggle next to her, looking for permission from Ciara, she gives a quick nod, Peter snuggling next to Carla, playing with her hair

"I brought you some more stuff" Peter explains as Carla continues to stare straight ahead, Ciara coming to sit on the end of the bed

"I have your blanket from home, some more of those fluffy socks you like…I also have some pictures of Aidan for you" Peter explains as Carla places a hand on Peter's chest in response to the photos, Ciara going into the bag to get one of the photo's handing it to Peter who shows it to Carla

"He misses you" Peter states as Carla finally looks up at him saying nothing glancing down to where she was fiddling with her hands

"Eloise, was here" Carla states as Ciara smiles, Peter looking at her

"When did Eloise start speaking to you, Carla?" Ciara questions gently as Carla looks up at Peter shaking her head gently as to indicate she didn't want to speak

"It's ok, you can speak to Ciara, she wants to help you" Peter smiles gently bringing Carla in for a hug kissing her forehead

"Was it after Isobel was born?" Ciara says choosing her words very carefully as Carla shuffles around, nodding at Peter

"Yes"

"That must've been really brave for you to tell me that Carla" Ciara smiles as tears start to fall down Carla's face Carla clutching onto Peter's shirt, Peter wiping her eyes for her

"I'm proud of you sweetheart" Peter smiles as Carla cries silently into his chest, Peter massaging her scalp as she sighs her eyes heavy with sleep and the effects of the sedative, falling asleep shortly after, Ciara beckoning Peter out of the room

"I think we can gather from this that it's most likely postpartum psychosis that Carla is experiencing" Ciara explains as Peter nods in agreement glancing back into the room where Carla was now free of the torture her mind was giving her when awake now she was sleeping

"She will get through this though, this is the second time she's been sectioned"

"I can't really justify anything at the moment until she starts responding more…as you know it's a process, and it will take time, but she'll get there with the right help" Ciara reassures him

"It's just annoying we saw signs and I could've done something" Peter sighs still feeling guilty over what happened with Carla and Isobel

"Peter don't blame yourself for what happened now why don't you go home you have three young children at home who need your attention, go home and get some rest"

"Thank you, you will make sure she's ok won't you?" Peter questions as Ciara nods, Peter ready to come face to face with the questions from Aidan about where his mum was…

"I'm back!" Peter calls through the house being greeted by Michelle who was holding Ava who was beaming up at Peter

"Hey how is she?"

"Very lethargic, tired, confused" Peter lists as Michelle sighs going into the kitchen to make a brew for him, Ava clapping her hands together

"Do they know what's wrong with her?" Michelle questions as Peter nods

"Well they haven't made it official but it looks like postpartum psychosis, a type of psychosis that happens after birth I'm guess I didn't actually ask" Peter suggests as Michelle sighs knowing that it would be a long road of recovery for Carla

"Oh Peter…she'll get through it…" Michelle says as Peter sighs

"I hope so I really do not just for me but Isobel and Florence need their mum 'Chelle" Peter cries as Steve appears with Florence in his arms

"She was fussing" Steve explains as Peter takes Florence off Steve rocking her gently

"Hey beautiful girl" Peter grins as Michelle grabs her phone to take photos of her, possible contenders for the albums they decided to put together as a family as Isobel's cries ring out through the baby monitor

"Why don't you take them both out for a walk? They could do with some fresh air?" Michelle suggests as Peter nods going upstairs to sort both the twins out

"Hey Isobel, I know you need changing" Peter grins placing Florence in one of the cots, taking Isobel to the changing table to change her, as well as putting one of the little outfits Carla bought her, a blue floral dress with white leggings, one to match the pink one that Florence was wearing, Isobel kicking her legs happily, taking both the twins out a while later

"Shall we head to see both your grandads?" Peter questions excitedly as if both the twins could respond, pushing the pram the best he could over the cobbles to knock on Ken's door being greeted by his dad

"Peter!" Ken gestures for him to push the pram through the house, parking it in the lobby, taking Isobel out who was awake and looking around at her surroundings leaving Florence to sleep

"How are you coping?" Ken questions making Peter a coffee as Peter smiles gently, Isobel cradled against his chest

"It's alright I meant they're actually really good, Aidan was a nightmare when he was a baby so this is a nice change, they're very…"

"Curious?" Ken answers watching Isobel look around the room at her surroundings taking everything in

"Yeah I guess you could say that, Michelle lies them both on the playmat with Ava and they love listening to all the sounds and flashing lights, you wouldn't think it, they're not even a month old yet and they're so into their surroundings, it's unreal really" Peter smiles as Florence begins to cry, Ken going to get, rocking her gently against his chest as well which softens her cries

"How's Carla?" Ken questions as Peter sighs

"Not good dad, she wouldn't even speak and when she did it was only one sentence, yes and no answers, she was completely confused and still thinks Eloise is still somewhere, I'm just worried about when it comes up to anniversary she's going to regress so badly it's going to be extremely difficult coming back from it"

"I'm surprised they tell her the date in there"

"I don't know if it's different from Carlisle but they to give the sense of realism to the situations people are put in sometimes it can reassure them" Peter smiles slightly as Isobel stretches her arms, Peter kissing her head as she does it

"She's strong though, she'll get through it I'm sure" Ken reassures him as Peter sighs nodding in agreement not really knowing whether he should predict that Carla was still as strong as she was

"I hope so not just for my sake, but for Flo's, Isobel's and Aidan's"


	28. Chapter 28

**12th June 2023**

Today was the day Carla was going to meet the twins for the first time after being sectioned. Ciara assured Peter that Carla had made excellent progress but he was still worried in case she didn't respond well and all her progress vanished. Both Ciara and Peter had prepared Carla with pictures of the twins alongside the albums Michelle had helped prepared to make Carla's room feel a bit more homely.

To say that Carla was looking forward to the meet up was an understatement, she couldn't wait to hold her babies and couldn't believe it when she said she would be meeting them. Michelle had come along for moral support as well as to help Peter with the twins knowing it can be quite difficult dealing with two at once. Carla also couldn't believe she neglected one of her children when she was ill, Peter and Ciara tried to stress her to think of the bigger picture and that she couldn't control what happened at that time therefore it sometimes created unwanted emotions which would sometimes set her recovery back a bit but overall she was making really good progess and all of her family were proud of her for reaching this milestone.

"Right, you get the pram out and I'll deal with these two" Michelle smiles as Peter pulls up into a space at the hospital, Peter hopping out of the car to heave the pram out the boot, Michelle securely fastening the twins in

"Lets go and see mummy then" Peter grins as Michelle holds the changing bag as Peter starts the walk, he does daily, to see Carla in the psychiatric unit

"I'll sign you in Peter" Michelle smiles going off to the reception

"Peter?" Ciara smiles appearing from the door beckoning him in with the pram, Michelle grabbing the changing bag

"How is she?" Peter questions as Ciara smiles slightly

"Nervous I think, she wont admit it though, you know what shes like, but overall she seems happy, I think she may be mistaking excitement for nerves" Ciara grins as she knocks on the door of Carla's room

"I didn't know you were coming" Carla smiles sitting up from lying on the bed going to give Michelle a hug

"It can be a bit of a pain lugging the changing bag and pushchair around" Michelle grins as Carla beams excitedly, Peter pushing the pram into the room, smiling at Carla as she goes to hug him

"Ive missed you, I know I only saw you yesterday but I missed you"

"Hey I missed you too-" Peter starts only to be interrupted by Florence's cries, Carla stiffening in his arms, Michelle noticing and taking Florence out as well as grabbing her a toy to entertain her with

"Hey it's ok, shes just being fussy" Peter smiles as Carla nods not really giving eye contact, Peter glancing down to Isobel who was stretching in the pram

"Why don't we sit on the bed Car?" Peter suggests leading her over to the bed, sitting next to her holding her hand

"Which one do you want to hold first?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip shaking her head, tears threatening to fall

"I don't know" Carla frets as Peter kisses her forehead bringing her into a hug

"Why don't I hold one, then you can just look?" Peter offers as Carla nods, Ciara entering the room

"Let's start with Flo" Peter grins as Michelle passes Florence over to him as he coos over her, more than usual as her eyes were open, gingerly sitting down on the bed with Florence in his arms Carla staring at her in some sort of trance

"Carla?" Ciara prompts as Carla reaches out to hold Florence's hand kicking her legs in response

"She's beautiful" Carla smiles slightly as Peter grins at her

"You can hold her if you like?" Peter offers as Carla glances to Ciara who nods, her paranoia still quite prominent as Peter gently passes Florence over to Carla

"She's comfortable, she doesn't do that for us" Michelle smirks as Carla looks up at her, a small smile on her face before glancing back down to Florence who was looking up at her

"Only because I'm her mum" Carla smirks as Peter beams, the breakthrough he was hoping for, Carla bonding with Florence as Isobel starts to whimper, Michelle getting her out and rocking her gently

"Could I…hold them both?" Carla questions looking at Ciara and Peter for the reassurance as Ciara nods which prompted Peter to nod as well

"How about we use your pillow, that'll make it easier" Peter says grabbing Carla's pillow and placing it on her lap, Carla shifting Florence into one arm and Michelle places Isobel in the other

"They look alike" Carla smiles as Peter nods putting an arm around her shoulders, Florence starting to whimper again before breaking out into a cry

"Oh dear she's hungry" Michelle smiles grabbing a bottle out of the changing bag

"Do you want to?" Michelle offers as Carla looks up at Ciara, then back down at Florence

"Cant I feed her myself?" Carla questions as Peter looks to Michelle

"Are you still producing milk?" Michelle questions as Carla nods slowly

"Yeah, I mean I guess you could?" Michelle glances to Ciara who nods, Carla lifting her top up guiding Florence's head towards the source of food as she latches on almost instantly which surprised Peter, she was usually stubborn when wanting to feed

"How do you feel Carla?" Ciara questions as Carla looks up at her smiling, stroking Florence's cheek as she feeds, Michelle getting quite teary eyed at the reunion considering how much Carla used to hate Florence

"Happy" she replies simply, Peter kissing the side of her head as Florence finishes feeding, Peter handing her the burping cloth so she could burp Florence, Carla supporting her head, sitting Florence upright as Carla rubs her back and pats it gently, Michelle holding Isobel

"Ciara?" Carla questions as Ciara smiles going to sit next to her, Carla shifting Florence back into the crook of her arm as she sleeps peacefully

"When am I allowed day release?" Carla grins as Ciara laughs at her eagerness going to tickle Florence's feet

"Soon, you just need to get through this week then we can think about it" Ciara smiles as Carla nods slowly, Florence opening her eyes, Carla tickling her tummy as she squirms, Carla picking her up and cooing over her

"That gives you something to look forward to doesn't it?" Peter smiles as Carla nods standing up with Florence in her arms going to place her in the pram, before going to take Isobel off Michelle and going to hold her, sitting down on the bed

"Hey gorgeous" Carla grins at Isobel ecstatically as Peter smiles at her interacting with Isobel in a way which wasn't fuelled with paranoia, Carla tickling Isobel's tummy as she whimpers before bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Have you been letting him dress them?" Carla raises her eyebrows glancing to Michelle who rolls her eyes

"Excuse me? I am capable of dressing my own kids" Peter huffs as Carla's face falls, Carla handing Isobel to Peter, before she gets up and goes to look out of the window

"Sorry" she mumbles as Peter hands Isobel to Michelle, who puts her back in the pram to sleep with her sister, Peter going up to Carla as she leans in to hug him

"It's alright, we understand" Peter smiles as Carla huffs tearfully "What happened?"

"Could you just get them out?" Carla panics as Michelle smiles pushing the pram out of the room leaving Carla with Peter and Ciara

"What happened Carla?" Ciara questions as Carla goes to sit in the corner of the room sipping her head in embarrassment as well as exasperation

"Make it stop" Carla pleads as Ciara smiles gently gesturing for Peter to help

"Hey, was it too much for you, love?" Peter questions as Carla nods tearfully crying into her arms which were rested across her knees

"Did that trigger something for you Carla?" Ciara questions as Carla looks up at her and nods, Ciara smiling softly at her as Carla sobs into her arms

"I just remember being in a bathroom bathing Isobel but there's like bits missing, I don't know" Carla explains as Peter sighs knowing that sometimes memories will occur from when she was really ill

"It's ok to not know Carla, we're here to support you, we just need to understand that's all so we can find a way to manage the difficult things, why don't you have a sleep, you've had a tiring day so far" Ciara suggests as Carla nods getting up and shuffling under the covers of her duvet, Peter stroking her hair lightly as she falls off to sleep pretty easily, both Ciara and Peter sneaking out of the room

"She seems to be making process" Peter states as Ciara nods in agreement

"I think she'll be fine, it's good we start building up that connection between her and the twins it makes the transitioning out of here easier" Ciara explains as Peter sighs just wanting Carla home but he knew it was a process and that it would take time for her to be truly herself

"I feel bad for taking them away from her"

"It's normal to feel like that, but she needs time to process everything just so we can be reassured it hasn't set her back"

"Is there any discharge date in sight at all?" Peter questions hoping that he'll get Carla back to himself without the nurses prying eyes

"If she continues to interact with the twins the same way she did today then things are looking positive its just about controlling her paranoia"

"Thank you again for everything"

Peter and Michelle made their way home, Peter informing Michelle about Carla's brief panic attack so that she understood. Peter wanted to spend the night with Aidan and the twins with the hope that Carla would be joining them very soon, he couldn't wait to be a family again with Carla, Aidan, Isobel and Florence, it was something that filled his mind with happiness as well as dread. Would Carla be able to put the past behind her and recover from her ordeal? Or would she continue to suffer with the deepest, darkest parts of her mind coming to the forefront?


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm working on some other things at the time of me writing this, so I'm planning to upload the remaining chapters in one go (obviously once I've written them) as it's getting near the end**

**I'm also working on another story called Milestones which will be published shortly after I've finished this one (just to tease y'all)**

* * *

**19th June 2023**

It was the day of Carla's day release form the unit, she had made excellent progress this week from visits with the twins to genuinely working on her mental health and becoming more confident, Carla just wanted to spend her day release chilling at home with her family, maybe even going to the park. She didn't want Aidan there knowing he would get too attached so Johnny took him to see a film at the cinema, Peter thought this was probably best as he didn't want to deal with Aidan's tantrums of not being able to see his mum.

"Right then, are we ready?" Peter questions as Carla gives her room at the psychiatric unit one last check before sliding her shoes on and linking arms with Peter's

"If there's any problems or if you want to come back give us a ring and we'll get things sorted for you, whatever you need Carla" Ciara smiles as Carla nods waving goodbye and heading to the car with Peter

"So then, what do you want to do today?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip

"Go home, spend time with the twins, I feel bad though…"

"Why?"

"I just feel it was mean of me not allowing Aidan to see me or lying to him, but I know the reasons behind it" she smiles as Peter nods slowly, starting the engine of the car as they begin the drive home

"It's so good to be out, I feel so free" Carla grins as Peter smiles glancing to her quickly before turning his attention back on the road as they near the street, Peter pulling the car up at the house

"Right, come on then" Peter smiles as Carla grins excitedly as they walk up to the house, Peter opening the door and being greeted by Luna

"Luna!" Carla grins bending down to pick her up, holding her close, the fluff of her fur hiding the massive smile which was plastered on her face

"Michelle's probably upstairs settling them both, it's around the time they sleep" Peter smiles as Carla nods, taking in the scent of her home

"I've missed this" Carla smiles as Peter nods bringing her into a hug stroking her hair as she kisses him on the lips gently before heading upstairs into the twins nursery

"Hey" Michelle whispers rocking Ava who was drifting off to sleep, Michelle feeding her as Carla smiles going up to see her

"She's so big now" Carla whispers stroking Ava's head as she sleeps in Michelle's arms, Michelle placing her in one of the cots

"Why don't we snuggle up in bed? Watch some movies and you can cuddle your girls?" Peter offers as Carla beams excitedly going into their bedroom and sliding into bed, Peter getting the nursing pillow for her and picking Isobel and Florence up and placing them on it

"Shift over" Michelle grins as Peter rolls his eyes, Carla raising an eyebrow, Isobel opening her eyes to look around Carla bending down to kiss her forehead the tickle of Carla's hair causing Isobel to grasp onto it

"You're not even one yet and you're going through the hair pulling phase" Carla tuts as Florence starts to cry Carla glancing at Peter tears filling her eyes

"Peter what does she want?" she panics as Peter smiles

"She just wants a feed" he replies as Carla nods pulling her top up, allowing Florence to start to feed, Carla thanking the gods that her milk didn't stop producing

"Oh dear" Carla grins as Florence pulls away to sneeze before starting to cry

"Come on Flo, don't let a sneeze get you down" Carla smirks as Florence continues to feed as Ava's cries ring out through the baby monitor

"Right lets get little miss Ava" Michelle rolls her eyes going to collect Ava and bringing her into the bedroom placing her down on the bed as she rolls onto her belly

"Hey! She can roll now?!" Carla exclaims as Michelle grins, Ava holding her head up to look at everyone

"She's growing up so fast…I'm so proud of her" Michelle beams tickling Ava's tummy as she squeals Carla laughing at her

"Is there any more information on the cousins meetup?" Carla questions tickling Isobel's feet laughing as her face scrunches up unhappily

"I don't know Johnny's looking to do it in August, that's all I know" Michelle shrugs as Carla nods slowly, Isobel starting to whimper, Carla looking around for a dummy

"Is there a dummy for her?" Carla questions as Peter nods grabbing it from the bedside table, handing it to Carla as she rubs the teat of it over Isobel's lips as she accepts it briefly before spitting it out and crying

"She probably wants changing" Carla bites her lip "Could I do it?"

"You don't need to ask sweetheart…do you want me to come with you?" Peter offers as Carla nods, Peter picking Florence up and placing her in the moses basket beside him, as Carla carries Isobel to the nursery to change her, transfixed on looking at the rocking chair

"You alright?" Peter prompts as Carla turns to face him, the memories coming to her mind, the empty rocking chair playing with her mind

"I don't know, I just feel confused all of a sudden" Carla sighs placing Isobel down on the changing table, going to change her

"Speak to me?" Peter questions as Carla sighs tearfully, finishing changing Isobel, putting her outfit back on as Isobel looks up at her, Carla glancing back to the rocking chair and sighing

"When I get out, can we get rid of the rocking chair?" Carla questions as Peter sighs now knowing the rocking chair was bringing back horrible memories for her

"We could, is it upsetting you?"

"I guess, it just makes me think of the time when I ran off, I never want to be reminded of a time I put my child in danger"

"Carla-"

"No, Peter. I don't want to be reminded about it, full stop"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry"

"Could we order a takeaway pizza? The food is dire in the unit" Carla questions wrapping her arms around Peter's neck as he places his hands on her hips

"Of course, Aidan would be very jealous that I get to eat pizza and he doesn't" Peter reminds her as she bites her lip shrugging her shoulders nonchalently

"Well we'll have to hide the evidence wont we?" Carla grins as Peter nods taking his phone out of his pocket to ring the takeaway pizza place, Carla picking up Isobel rocking her gently as she opens her eyes looking at Carla

"Hey beautiful, you definitely have my eyes don't you?" Carla smirks as Peter rolls his eyes continuing his conversation with the pizza place, Carla walking off to the bedroom, Michelle playing with Ava on the bed, Ava smiling widely, Carla placing Isobel down on the bed on her back

"Thank you Michelle"

"For what?"

"Helping Peter out with these two, I really appreciate it thank you"

"We were really worried Carla, when you left" Michelle smiles bringing her in for a hug as Carla sighs glancing to Ava

"You child is beating my child up" Carla raises her eyebrows looking at Ava who was poking Isobel Michelle laughing, going to scoop Ava up

"Give us a hold" Carla smirks as Michelle hands Ava over to her "She's very bulky isn't she?" Carla questions as Michelle laughs

"Are you calling her fat?"

"No I'm just saying, Aidan was the same weight as her and he wasn't this bulky at like what 5 months?"

"Well, she's still beautiful" Michelle grins planting a kiss on Ava's head as she smiles

"She's a stunner, these three will be in the same year at school, how crazy is that?" Carla raises her eyebrows as Michelle nods in agreement holding onto one of Ava's hands

"They'll be the bestest of friends…like us ey?"

"Exactly, I'm dreading puberty, potty training and boyfriends, at least we can share the burden"

"I guess, bitching behind our children's back's, that's sure to cause a stir" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes at the thought

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to think about getting you back after we've eaten these" Peter smiles as Carla sighs not wanting to return back to the unit, Peter blancing two boxes of takeaway pizza in his arms

"Do I have to go back yet?" Carla questions as Peter sighs nodding poking her on the nose as she scrunches her face up

"After you've eaten your pizza then we will have to get you back, you have a one to one session at one" Peter says as Carla rolls her eyes as Florence starts to cry, Carla going to pick her up and holding her close rocking her gently before going to feed her

"Feed me a slice" Carla asks as Peter rolls his eyes, Michelle snickering in the background bouncing Ava up and down dramatically as she squeals before breaking into a little laugh

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Carla questions as Michelle gasps

"She just laughed properly for the first time"

"Aww good job Ava" Carla grins as Florence feeds off her, Peter holding a slice of pizza to Carla's mouth as she accepts the food trying to make sure none of it dropped on Florence

"Is she usually this piggy with bottles?" Carla laughs

"She is, she's trying to catch up with Isobel who still weighs quite a bit more than her" Peter shrugs as Carla nods slowly, Florence finishing feeding, Carla picking her up and propping her up against her shoulder to burp her

"Thanks for the pizza at least I won't have to eat the horrid food in the unit" Carla groans as Peter laughs finishing off a slice of pizza, picking Isobel up off the bed, waving a cuddly toy in her face

"They're like in between that stage where they're interested but they're also not" Michelle laughs watching Peter tease Isobel with the cuddly toy

"Come on then, let's get you back" Peter smiles as Carla pouts in response wanting to stay

"Hey, I'll continue with the albums every week you're in there ok? The girls would want you to get better" Peter smiles as Carla sighs nodding knowing he was right, placing Florence in the moses basket, before taking Isobel off Peter to say goodbye, saying goodbye was always the hard part but she knew she and to do it

"Right you be good for your daddy" Carla coos kissing Isobel's cheek before grabbing her jacket and heading out to the car with Peter who was going to take her back, taking the drive to unit and signing Carla back in

"Hi Carla" Ciara smiles gently entering the room as Peter puts an arm around her shoulder

"Hi" Carla beams excitedly as Peter laughs at her eagerness

"It went well then?" Ciara questions as Carla grins nodding enthusiastically

"It was nice to be able to spend time with then girls on their own as well as my niece Ava as Michelle was there, we even had pizza and we snuggled up in bed and we're going to make some changes to the twins room" Carla explains as Ciara laughs at the enthusiasm

"What sort of changes?" Ciara asks intrigues as Carla bites her lip glancing to Peter who prompts her to continue knowing it would be a good idea for her to speak about what she wanted to change

"We're going to get rid of the rocking chair and get a new one as it brings back some not very nice memories" Carla explains looking at some of the photo's in the photo album, glancing up to Ciara every now and then in between flicking through the pages

"If you think it will help then I can't stop you from doing that, but overall were you ok, you can be honest it won't mean your possible discharge date won't get pushed back, it means we can work on the things which were difficult by the time your discharge date approaches"

"I guess knowing the girls' cries, I found that quite stressful not knowing if they need feeding or changing but Peter helped me with understanding what they wanted" Carla explains as Ciara nods writing notes on the notepad

"Ok, things are looking really positive Carla, I bet you didn't want to come back here?" Ciara laughs as Carla nods smirking at Peter

"She wanted to stay…well she was like that in Carlisle that time" Peter shakes his head as Carla grins taking one of the photos of Aidan out of the plastic wallets in the photo album, grabbing a piece of tape and sticking it to the wall next to her bed

"I'm going to push for a review as soon as possible to see if we could maybe do an overnight visit…if that's ok with you both?" Ciara questions as Carla beams excitedly knowing that if she was granted this she would be so close to leaving

"Yes" Carla replies eagerly as Peter raises his eyebrows at her excitement

"It's fine with me if it's fine with Carla…I'll make sure I get a new rocking chair for the nursery as well"

"But you're rubbish at décor" Carla narrows her eyes as Ciara laughs writing notes on her notepad

"Ok then, I'll bring some magazines in and you can choose then" Peter retorts as Carla grins giving him a hug

"Right how about Peter heads off because you have a one to one next don't you?" Ciara questions looking at Carla's timetable to double check "Yes you do"

"Alright, bye love"


	30. Chapter 30

**I think I'm going to do a time jump a coupld of months I really want to start wrapping this up as I'm really falling out of love for this fic compared to the other one I have on the go...I want to focus more on the M side of things as I am enjoying that more so I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear but here's the next installment and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I still plan to publish Milestones as well as that is something I am enjoying.**

* * *

**27th June 2023**

Carla finally got what she wanted, she had her first night visit home and she was more than excited, she had her medications packed as well as her toiletries and her journal that she used to write all her thoughts and feelings in, she was excited and nervous about an overnight stay, it was a bag of mixed emotions but she knew Peter would look after her.

"Right do you need to bring anything with you?" Peter questions as Carla glances around her room before checking her bag

"Hmm I don't know I might ask Ciara to check" Carla smiles leaving the room temporarily to get Ciara, returning with her a short while after

"Right let's have a look, you have your journal?" Ciara asks as Carla rummages through her bag to pull it out

"Yes"

"Your medications?"

"Here"

"Ok what about your blanket in case things get a bit difficult?"

"Oh that's true!" Carla beams going to grab it from the bottom of her wardrobe and shoving it into her overnight bag

"I think that's pretty much it, I'll be around for the rest of the day and tomorrow if you want to come back and find it difficult" Ciara assures Carla as she beams excitedly grabbing her bag

"Can we go then?" Carla grins as Ciara gestures for her to leave

"Take care and have fun" Ciara laughs as Carla and Peter walk out of the reception to go home, Carla loading her bag into the boot of the car and sitting in the front with Peter

"So then what do you want to do?" Peter questions starting the car to go home as Carla bites her lip trying to think of things to do

"Cuddle with the girls, maybe go for a walk around the park with them, watch some movies and could I actually see Aidan?" Carla questions gingerly as Peter smiles at her

"What changed your mind?" Peter laughs slightly as Carla beams

"I miss him so if we can go and see him I would love that" Carla grins as Peter nods pulling the car up to the house

"Do you want to see him now?" Peter questions as Carla nods enthusiastically following Peter to the Rover's

"Peter, I thought you wanted me to have him overnight?" Johnny questions as Carla steps into the doorway watching Aidan colour in his book, Carla holding a finger up to her lips to silence Johnny, Carla going to sit down next to Aidan on the chair which was pulled out

"Hi" Carla whispers as Aidan's face lights up

"Mummy!" Aidan squeals launching himself at Carla, Carla smiling enjoying the moment she got to spend with Aidan, picking him up onto her hip realising how heavy he was

"Gosh you're heavy now aren't ya" Carla grins kissing Aidan's forehead as he wraps his arms around Carla's neck

"I've missed you so much baby" Carla smiles as Aidan grins at her poking her cheek "Right then what do you want to do today then?"

"Paint" Aidan grins as Carla rolls her eyes, the thought of painting and the mess it would create putting her off

"Go on Car" Peter teases "Look at that face"

"Fine he can paint but I'm not doing the clearing up" Carla raises her eyebrows at Peter who rolls his eyes

"Right shall we head home then?" Carla beams as Aidan nods still clinging onto her, Peter picking his stuff up and putting it in his bag as they leave the Rover's and head to the house being greeted by Michelle

"Hey guys" Michelle grins as Aidan runs to her giving her a hug, Michelle picking him up and hugging him

"Hi, how have the girls been?" Peter questions as Carla walks over to the baby swings taking Florence out of one of them and cradling her

"They've been fed and changed so you don't need to worry about that for a couple more hours or so" Michelle smiles as Carla kissing Florence's head Florence reaching her arms up to stretch

"Oh dear" Carla grins as Florence starts to whimper, Carla going to sit in the armchair, holding her against her chest as she settles back down

"Well I'll leave you to it" Michelle smiles leaving the building as Aidan takes his toys out of the box in the living room Carla smiling at him as well as stroking Florence's back

"So then Aidy what do you want for lunch?" Peter questions heading into the kitchen

"I wouldn't mind cheese on toast" Carla asks cheekily as Peter rolls his eyes getting the bread out of the fridge as well as the cheese

"Same please" Aidan grins as Carla gasps at his speech, Peter laughing

"Since when did he speak so good?" Carla exclaims as Peter grins turning the grill on, standing in the doorway of the kitchen

"I reckon it's preschool which has done him the world of good" Peter grins as Carla laughs which wakes Florence up as she starts to cry

"Peter…"

"She needs a change I think" Peter smiles as Carla nods biting her lip not wanting to go upstairs on her own

"You alright?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head tearfully bouncing Florence up and down to silence her a bit more Peter turning the grill off temporarily

"Could you come?" Carla asks nervously as Peter nods leading her and Florence upstairs Carla placing her on the changing table, Peter smiles handing her a new outfit

"Oh dear we made a bit of a mess didn't we Flo" Carla coos as she cleans Florence up, Carla kissing her forehead

"All clean, and look who's awake now" Carla beams looking at Isobel who was looking at her in one of the cots letting out little whimpers

"She wants a feed" Peter smiles pointing to Isobel who starts to cry, Carla placing Florence in one of the cots, Carla taking Isobel out and biting her lip glancing to the rocking chair looking at Peter then back at the rocking chair

"Oh darlin' I'm sorry I forgot…come with me eh?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head going to sit in the rocking chair anyway, Peter sighing

"I need to do this" Carla sighs pulling her top up to feed Isobel as she starts to feed, Carla's face dropping, the memories flooding back even though they were cloudy

"Carla come away eh, don't put yourself through this" Peter sighs as tears fall down Carla's face as she glances out of the window

"I can do this Peter" she promises as Peter sits on the arm of the rocking chair, wiping the tears the best he could from the position he was in

"Please, for me?" Peter questions as Carla bursts into tears, standing up allowing Peter to lead her into the bedroom, Isobel still feeding off her as Carla slides into bed, Isobel stopping feeding, Peter taking her off Carla as she curls up in a ball

"I'm so sorry" Peter sighs as Carla shakes her head

"It's not your fault"

"I should've got rid of it" Peter sighs placing Isobel in one of the moses baskets as he gets in behind Carla pulling her close into his body as she sighs

"I can't freak out because of a chair, Peter"

"You have every right to though, do you want to go back sweetheart?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head adamant she wanted to stay and be with her girls and Aidan, Peter smiling

"I just need to write in my journal, could you get my bag and those nice coloured pens you got yesterday?" Carla questions as Peter nods going to go downstairs to get her bag which she left in the porch and the pens Peter bought the other day returning from downstairs with Aidan following

"Here you are, do you want me to stay?" Peter questions as Carla nods getting her journal out of her bag and taking one of the pens writing in her journal as Aidan climbs onto the bed to look at her writing

"Pretty" Aidan states as Carla smiles at him continuing to write, Peter sitting on the bed beside her watching her write what was on her mind, stroking her hair gently

"Can I read it?" Peter asks gently as Carla bites her lip feeling embarrassed about the situation glancing down to the paper she was writing on then back to Peter who smiles gently at her, Carla handing the book over to him, then picking Isobel back up to hold her close, Aidan holding Isobel's hand

"Do you like your sister Aidan?"

"No"

"No? Why's that then?"

"Boring"

"Oh ok…well you won't be saying that in a few years' time when they hide your toys and argue with you…" Carla laughs as Aidan grins at her, sliding under the covers with his mum

"Oh Carla…this is really good what you've written you know that right?" Peter smiles putting an arm around her shoulders as Carla sighs tearfully

"It just sometimes helps to write things down, gets it off my chest if I don't want to speak about it using my voice"

"I understand, Michelle's going to pop around in a minute to stay with you so you won't be alone…I can get some snacks for us when we watch some movies"

"Is she bringing Ava?"

"I don't think so…Steve has taken her to one of those parent and baby swim things at the leisure centre"

"Alright then, it'll be nice to have a catch up" Carla shrugs as the doorbell goes off causing Aidan to slide out of bed and rush downstairs to see who it was, Peter following close behind

"Hi 'Chelle" Peter answers the door as she smiles lifting Aidan up onto her hip as he wraps his arms around her neck

"I didn't know he was here?"

"Yeah she wanted to see him, she's upstairs if you want to go up…we had a bit of a moment so she's a bit quiet" Peter explains as Michelle nods placing Aidan on the floor who goes up the stairs into his bedroom

"Right you head off and I'll have a word with her" Michelle smiles as Peter grabs his stuff to go to the shops, leaving Michelle to spend some time with Carla

"Hey" Michelle knocks on the door to find Carla sitting up in bed with Florence and Isobel on her chest as they sleep

"Oh hi" Carla smiles as Michelle climbs into bed as well, stroking Florence's head as she wakes and looks up at her

"How are you…Peter said you had a bit of a…moment?" Michelle questions not really knowing what to call it

"Yeah I guess I did I pushed myself to do something I wasn't ready to do"

"And that made you upset?"

"A bit yeah"

"Do you want to go back…you know you can tell me anything?"

"I-I don't know, I want to try and stay" Carla replies hesitantly as Isobel starts to cry Carla rolling her eyes, Michelle taking Florence off her leaving Carla to go and change her, Michelle following her as she breaks down in tears when entering the twins nursery

"Ok…alright, let me do this you go back to bed ok?" Michelle smiles as Carla nods padding back into the bedroom leaving Michelle to change Isobel, returning a short while after, placing Isobel in the moses basket

"Where's Peter?" Carla sniffles as Michelle gets her phone out to call him

"At the shop. I'll get him here don't worry" Michelle smiles stroking Carla's hair as she sighs "He'll be here soon, he's just walking back"

"I'm here…don't worry" Peter smiles sitting on the edge of the bed after entering the room

"Do you want me to explain?" Michelle offers as Carla glances to her nodding

"She got upset when she entered the nursery"

"Was it the rocking chair?" Peter questions as Carla nods Peter holding her hand "I know what will cheer you up"

"What?" she sighs rolling her eyes towards Michelle who just smirks

"We are going to find another rocking chair" Peter grins handing her the laptop as she rolls her eyes, Peter sliding in bed beside her

"Do we have to do this now?"

"No but I don't want to buy something then it not work with the colour of the room…you're much better in that department compared to me…"

"I guess I am" she replies cheekily getting some different examples of rocking chairs up on the laptop and mulling over the colours and designs as well as sizes

"That one's nice" Michelle points to a black leather rocking chair which had a back support as well as a neck support

"Hmm yeah leather's easy to clean as well…and it's black which is a bonus"

"Well it would be…" Peter mutters receiving a nudge off Carla

"It's a lot of money though…"

"Hey…whatever you want just to cheer you up" Peter smiles stroking her hair as she adds it to the basket and heads to checkout

"Choose express?" she questions as Peter nods, Carla selecting express delivery

"Right it should be here tomorrow so we can set it up together"

"Good…right what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm fish and chips?"

"Alright then" Peter smiles

"I can get it?" Michelle offers as Carla nods wanting Peter to stay with her, Peter handing some money over for Michelle as she waves goodbye

"Mumma!" Aidan grins entering the room handing her the iPad

"Ah, could you plug that in for him?" Carla grins handing Peter the iPad as he plugs it in to charge for Aidan who climbs up onto the bed grabbing the remote and turning the TV on

"Um…when did he learn to do that?" Carla laughs as Peter rolls his eyes

"Not that long ago maybe a couple of weeks ago…Michelle did say he was smart for his age" Peter shrugs tickling Aidan who squeals, Carla joining in as he kicks his legs

"Stop" he pouts as Carla laughs going to tickle his feet one last time

"Mummy" Aidan glares at her as Peter gasps Carla raising her eyebrows

"He's picked up your death stare! That's not on!" Peter exclaims as Carla grins Aidan wrapping his arms around her neck to cuddle her

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I'm excited for the future, I'm excited to get out of the unit and live my life with my family and I'm excited to watch our children grow up" Carla states as Aidan kisses her on the cheek, Carla planting a kiss on his forehead

"Me too, love...me too"


	31. Chapter 31

**This is going to be a quick filler chapter ready for the next one...think of it as a build up? **

* * *

**10th August 2023**

Carla was released yesterday from the unit, she made great progress and Peter had made sure they had the new layout of the twins nursery in place, with Daniel and Adam's help of course, to make Carla's adjustment into the outside world a bit easier for her. She had a good first night and slept peacefully through apart from the times when the twins woke needing her attention. Peter wanted to make sure she took each day at a time and he knew today would be a challenge. Carla remembered that they had a holiday booked for LA in a couple of weeks after the cousins meetup and she was determined to go out and see her friend Suzie but she was worried about how she would cope in a foreign country but she knew if she had Peter she could do anything she wanted as he was more than ready to support her.

Today was the day when Eva and Susie would be coming over from France to stay with Johnny and with that she was more than excited about the day ahead knowing that it would be interesting to see how Aidan reacted with his cousin considering they had never met, as well as Carla going to a family meetup without being under the influences of psychosis, with the twins ready to take pride in them meeting their relatives with her present.

"Come on love we need to get ready" Peter groans standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Carla trying to pick out an outfit

"I know that I just want everything to be perfect today and you harassing me is not helping, what are we even doing anyway? Staying at Johnny's is going to be twice as boring for Aidan, he's going to run havoc"

"Yes I know that that's why I have at least five portable chargers for the iPad that you told me to get a couple of days ago" Peter drones as Carla glares at him before sauntering off into the ensuite to change into a black dress

"You look…"

"Like I've given birth to 4 children?"

"No… you look amazing" Peter smiles bringing her into a hug kissing her neck gently as she gasps pulling away from his embrace as Florence starts to stir in the cot she was looking at through the baby monitor

"And look who's awake" Carla grins heading off into the nursery and taking Florence out ready to change her into a t-shirt and leggings before handing her to Peter and doing the same with Isobel who starts to cry

"Ok, we know it's really traumatic" Carla drones finishing changing Isobel and picking her up as well as the changing bag as they go downstairs to see Aidan colouring in his colouring book which Johnny got for him

"Right Aidan we're going" Carla smiles as Peter laughs putting Isobel and Florence into the pram as Carla puts Aidan's shoes on

"All done, let's get going before one of them starts playing up"

"Carla!" Johnny smiles giving her a hug as Aidan chucks his arms up in the air wanting to be carried

"Hey mate do you want some food?" Johnny questions as Carla rolls her eyes at Aidan's nod in response

"Nothing too sugary though I want him to sleep tonight!" Carla calls through to the kitchen as Peter laughs, Kate entering the room

"Hey guys, what times Eva coming?" Kate questions as Johnny appears with Aidan on his hip who was eating a biscuit

"Around mid day I think she's looking forward to meeting the girls and Aidan so it will be interesting to see how they get along" Johnny grins placing Aidan down on the floor

"What are we planning to do then?" Peter questions watching Isobel stir in the pram, lifting her out so she could see what was going on

"We were actually thinking about going down to the beach with them both considering the weather's meant to be nice" Johnny shrugs as Peter laughs knowing the beaches werent exactly good here

"Not that horrible stony beach on the west coast?" Carla questions as Johnny shakes his head

"No I was going to drive you all down south, Devon to be precise, to where the weather is a bit better and the beaches are a lot more nicer and sandy" Johnny smiles as Carla nods grinning at Aidan who was now playing with Kate

"Peter could do the drive as well, he used to be a cabby, which part of Devon are we going to then?"

"Ilfracombe, there's this lovely bay there and lots to do…me and Eva we were thinking about hiring out a cabin in one of the parks there if you guys are up for it, just for the weekend?" Johnny questions as Peter glances to Carla who sighs

"Bit short notice isn't it?" she chuckles

"It'll be great, there's a lot of things for the kids to do such as going to the beach which is only a short drive…there's a pool good entertainment in the evenings and a play area for the kids as well as indoor play…they'll love it, come on what do you say you still have a day to pack then we hit the road"

"Fine just this once and because Eva and Susie are coming" Carla agrees as Peter hands her Isobel who looks up at her

"I'll show you the pictures Car" Kate smiles getting her phone up to show her the photos

"Hi guys" Eva grins holding Susie's hand as Johnny goes to give them both a hug

"Hiya Eva" Carla smiles gesturing for her to sit down as Peter bounces Florence up and down trying to entertain her

"So is this Aidan then?" Eva grins as Aidan wave at her

"Hi" he grins handing her his iPad to look at

"Wow" Eva gasps as Aidan slides off the sofa pushing Carla's leg to make her move up next to Kate as Susie walks off to speak to Johnny

"He's amazing Carla… I can see bits of Aidan in him" Eva smiles as Aidan looks up, perplexed

"Yeah? I don't know really Peter says he looks like me but I don't see it to be honest" Carla chuckles as Aidan give her a hug before holding Isobel's hand

"So which one is which" Eva laughs gesturing to the twins

"I've made it easy for you…Florence likes to wear the headband whereas Isobel hates it so it's likely when you see them Florence will be wearing the accessories and Isobel won't be"

"Right I'll have to remember that….Susie some here a minute and meet your cousin" Eva says as Susie walks out dragging Johnny's arm wanting him there

"Say hi to Aidan" Eva grins as Susie gives Aidan a hug, melting everyone's hearts

"Hello" Susie grins as Peter laughs at the union entertaining Florence with a toy he had

"Can she speak French?" Carla questions to Eva as she nods

"Oui" Susie replies cheekily as Carla raises her eyebrows causing Eva to laugh

"So how do you say 'My name is Susie' in French" Eva prompts as Susie grins

"Je m'appelle Susie" Susie beams as Carla shakes her in shock

"We need to start teaching him languages" Carla points to Peter who raises an eyebrow

"No thanks…I don't like the fact he could say something offensive to us and we not know what it was" Peter retorts as Carla nods knowing he would probably do that when he reached the point of being a teenager

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day Johnny?" Eva questions as Johnny puts his mug down

"Well I've invited everyone who is currently in the room to the lodge, we need to invite 'Chelle, Steve and Ava as well, so I need to change the booking to the twelve person one which shouldn't be a problem but otherwise for the rest of the day? Family meal at the bistro?"

"Sure I meant that's fine by me and Susie…I need to go and see Leanne first though"

"Carla and Peter can reserve a table-"

"Wow how did I know that was going to happen then?" Carla retorts as Johnny grins Peter handing Florence to her as she pokes Isobel

"Maybe you're psychic?" Peter smirks as Carla glares at him sending a text off to the manager

"Right I'll head off…come on Susie let's go and see your Auntie Leanne and Toyah"

"They're going to be the best of friend y'know" Peter nudges Carla taking Eva's space on the sofa, pointing to Aidan who was back playing with Kate

"Yeah I guess they will be…"


	32. Chapter 32

**11th August 2023**

"Right I have Aidan's bag packed, I have Florence's bag packed as well as spare nappies same with Isobel's…and you're alright doing the drive?"

"Stop stressing…I drove for a living once don't worry" Peter reassures her bringing her in for a hug

"I just want it to be perfect especially with everything being hazy these last few months, I want to create some proper memories" Carla beams as Peter kisses her forehead taking the changing bag downstairs as Carla carries both Florence and Isobel upright as they could both hold their heads up now

"Are we changing the position of the car seats?" Peter questions as Aidan hops into the passenger seat of the car

"Yeah…put the girls next to each other then put Aidan on the outside" Carla says as Peter moves the bases of the car seats so they are next to each other only to find that they didn't fit

"Do they not fit?" Carla groans as Peter shakes his head "We could always get Johnny to take Aidan with him? Or 'Chelle?"

"It's up to you" Peter shrugs as Johnny walks over to them both from the other side of the road

"Do the car seats not fit?"

"No…we can't put the back seats up either because of the cases" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter holds Aidan's hand

"We could take him with Eva and Susie?" Johnny offers as Aidan's face lights up

"You sure there's room?" Carla questions as Johnny nods

"Yeah…Susie's only got a booster seat so there should be room with me, Jenny and Eva" Johnny smiles as Peter smiles

"Alright then you can go with Johnny Aidan" Carla smiles as Johnny leads Aidan over to his car to stand with Eva and Susie before collecting the car seat

"Right at least the girls have a lot more room" Carla smiles as Peter nods taking Florence off Carla to strap her in then doing the same for Isobel

"Ok then, are we sharing the drive…it is four hours?"

"Yeah go on then, we'll swap at each stop at the services" Carla smiles giving Peter a kiss on the lips leaning against the car as Steve and Michelle pull up their car behind, Johnny pulling theirs up in front of them

"Which services are we stopping off at then?" Jenny questions leaning out of the side window

"We'll just figure it out on the way I think…we'll need to stop off more than you because these two" Peter says gesturing to the girls "-will probably want to be fed"

"Alright shall we just say we'll get there when we get there?" Steve says as Peter nods, causing Jenny to nod as well

"Right we'll head off then, see you in around four hours' time" Jenny grins as Johnny drives off, Steve doing the same then followed by Peter

The almost five hour journey later, Johnny arriving first then Michelle, Steve and Ava followed by Carla and Peter the family arrived at the park they were staying. Carla and Peter had the journey from hell the girls practically cried the whole journey causing Carla to sit in the back with them which was rather uncomfortable being squashed in between two car seats so then when they finally arrived Carla and Peter got out of the car in complete dread for the journey back.

"Finally, you took ages" Steve rolls his eyes as Michelle bounces Ava up and down to entertain her

"Well the girls hate their car seats still" Peter mutters as Carla gets Florence out to give her a hug as the car journey must've been traumatic enough, Peter doing the same with Isobel

"Right I have the reservation, the guy on the quad bike's going to show up where the cabin is so put your kids back in the car" Johnny grins as Carla groans at the thought of the twins crying for the short journey, all three cars made the journey to the top tier of the park where the bigger cabins were

"Wow this is huge" Carla gasps at the arrangement of fancy beams on the ceiling causing Florence to laugh at her amazement

"So me and Jenny will be in the double, Carla and Peter in the king and Michelle and Steve in the other double and Eva will be in another double, Aidan and Susie in the twin"

"Come on then Flo lets see the room then" Carla smiles heading towards the room Johnny pointed out Peter following with the case for him and Carla and with the case for the girls and Aidan

"Wow it has an ensuite with a hot tub bath" Carla gasps as Peter smiles putting an arm around her shoulders

"Hmm we could get some use out of that" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes knowing she hadn't been intimate with Peter for months and they could do with some time alone

"Ah they've put the travel cots in" Carla smiles Florence reaching her arms out to be held by Peter as he takes her off Carla

"Is Eva still cuddling Isobel?" Carla laughs as Peter nods Florence smiling at them both

"Shall we do some tummy time?" Carla grins placing Florence down on the bed Peter getting Isobel off Eva and doing the same

"Hi guys…mind if I join in…Ava can show them up" Michelle grins putting Ava on the bed as she begins to crawl towards Carla

"Hey gorgeous, you look like your mummy" Carla grins as Ava laughs at her clapping her podgy hands

"We're thinking about taking her for a swim if you guys want to join" Michelle smiles as Ava laughs again going over to see her mum

"I guess we could…" Carla smiles picking Florence up to go into the bathroom to change her into her swimming costume

"We'll meet you there Car!" Michelle calls through to the bathroom before leaving

"Peter can you pass me the swimming costumes?"

"Here love… do you want me to do Isobel?" he questions as Carla nods, handing her a swimsuit

"There we go Flo" Carla smiles tickling her feet as she whimpers before lifting her up and taking her out to find Aidan

"Aidan can you go and see your dad to get changed we're going swimming…want to come Susie, Eva?" Carla questions watching Aidan run to find his dad before turning to face them both

"Do you want to go swimming Susie?" Eva questions as Susie nods going to whisper something to Eva

"I don't understand when you speak French sweetheart" Eva laughs as Carla grins heading off to see if Peter had got Aidan ready

"Come on then Aidy…we need to head off " Carla smiles taking Aidan's hand, holding Florence as Peter comes out holding Isobel as they take the walk to the pool seeing Michelle and Steve already in the family changing room

"I'll just chuck my swimming costume on then I'll be with you, blow up the Aidan's armbands while you wait" Carla grins heading into a cubicle and returning with a red bikini on Peter's breath being taken away Carla smirking causing Michelle to groan at the public display of affection

"Alright love birds that's enough" Steve grimaces as Carla flashes him a sarcastic smile, helping Peter blow up the floating baby seats they got yesterday for the twins

"Right then girls let's head out…Aidan hold your dad's hand" Carla smiles as Aidan does what he's told holding Peter's hand as they walk out to the pool seeing Michelle and Steve already in there with Susie and Eva, Carla sliding into the pool holding Florence and Isobel, Peter placing the baby seats into the water, Carla putting Florence into one of them as she squeals

"Please don't splash me" Carla groans as Isobel pats her hands down in the water causing Carla to roll her eyes

"Oh come on Car she's just having fun" Peter teases as Carla smiles sarcastically, taking Isobel off Peter to hold her, Michelle and Steve coming over with Eva and Susie

"Come here Flo" Eva grins taking her out of the float and holding her, Susie and Aidan jumping in the pool with Steve watching them, Michelle putting Ava in the float so she could hold Isobel

"Come with me…" Peter smiles guiding Carla over to the far side of the pool which makes her frown, Michelle tutting in response

"You look amazing" Peter smirks kissing Carla tenderly on the lips as she blushes biting her lip

"Hmm you can do the mucky stuff later" Carla smirks going back over to the twins who were being entertained by Michelle and Eva

"Hey Is…you alright sweetheart?" Carla smiles taking Isobel as she kicks her legs causing the water to splash up into Carla's face, Peter putting a hand up to his mouth in shock as Carla scrunches her face up

"Isobel!" Carla shrieks as Isobel smiles at her, Peter coming to put an arm around her shoulders as Steve brings Susie and Aidan over

"Hey mate" Carla smiles ruffling his wet hair, Aidan putting his arms around her neck

"Tub"

"What?"

"Tub!"

"Hot tub?" Carla questions glancing to Michelle who laughs bouncing Ava up and down in the water causing her to laugh uncontrollably again

"Alright then we'll go in the hot tub" Carla laughs as Aidan swims over to the steps to get out, Carla following him as they both get into the hot tub together

"Bubbles!" Aidan grins as Carla beams watching him jump from the seat into the centre of the tub, Carla bringing him in for a hug as Peter arrives holding both Florence and Isobel

"Hey…oh Isobel doesn't like the bubbles" Peter laughs as she cries into his chest, Carla smirking taking Florence off him to hold her

"What time do we need to get back Car?" Michelle calls as Carla frowns

"As long as we're back by six we should be alright so give it another 30 mins" Carla smiles as Michelle brings Ava into the hot tub

"Bub bub bub" she babbles as Michelle gasps kissing her forehead, Ava reaching her arms out to be held by Carla

"Swapsies?" Carla grins handing Florence to Michelle as she takes Ava bouncing her up and down as well as tickling her gently causing her to squeal

"Right come on then sweetheart we need to get ready to go to the restaurant" Carla smiles taking Florence off Michelle and handing Ava back to her, as well as holding Aidan's hand, Peter holding Isobel as they make their way to the family changing room

Everyone made their way back to the cabin to get ready, Carla throwing on a deep red fitted dress and putting Isobel and Florence into their clothes both of them wearing matching grey pinafore dressed with white tights, Peter wearing a shirt and black trousers as well as dressing Aidan in a t-shirt and shorts. They all made their way to the restaurant, Carla and Peter leaving both Florence and Isobel in their push chair to sleep and Aidan sitting at the table between Carla and Peter, Michelle on the right of Carla with Ava in a high chair and Steve on the other side of her, followed by Johnny, Jenny, Eva then Susie next to Peter.

The meal went smoothly, Aidan falling asleep on Peter's lap as it was getting quite late, Susie doing the same on Eva's as the family listened to the live entertainment. They made their way back to the cabin at around ten, Peter sliding Aidan into the bed next to Susie's, Carla taking the opportunity to feed Florence and Isobel before she put them down to sleep, leaving her and Peter to cuddle in bed and watch some TV before they decided to call it a night.

"Are we still going to Suzie's?" Carla questions resting her head on Peter's chest as he smiles glancing down to her

"It's up to you if you don't feel like to then we don't have to" Peter suggests as Carla nods, yawning in the process

"Let's see how the next two weeks are, shall we?"

"I think that's a good plan" Peter smiles stroking her hair as Carla glances to the travel cots which were in the room

"I don't mean to sound like I'm neglecting our kids but do you reckon we could just have some time alone…I'm sure Johnny would take Aidan and the girls with Jenny"

"You would never neglect them Car…of course we can do something just the two of us if that's what you want?"

"It is I just feel we need some time for us y'know since I've been in hospital we've barely had any time for ourselves I guess" she shrugs glancing up to him as he smiles pressing his lips to her forehead

"I do too…how about we try and do something tomorrow eh? Just us two even if it's chilling here or at the beach together for a bit"

"Hmm yeah I would like that"

"Me too, now let's get some sleep before the girls wake us up"


	33. Chapter 33

**I had to make this the last chapter, I'm very sorry about this but I felt like this added more of a cliffhanger effect...**

**Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate the reviews and the view count, I hope you enjoyed it and I may publish the sequal of this tomorrow, I haven't really decided**

* * *

**24th August 2023**

A couple of weeks later and it was Carla and Peters holiday to LA, they were looking forward to being out the country for a couple of weeks. Carla was worried about how the twins would cope on the plane but luckily they paid extra to travel first class which was probably a good move to make the journey a bit more bearable.

The car journey was horrendous with the twins crying most of the journey luckily Johnny offered to take them so that they didn't deafen the taxi driver with their cries. Carla also bought a couple of frames for the car seats so they could be converted into prams which definitely made life easier when going through security at the airport.

They got on their plane around five that evening, Carla choosing an evening flight thinking that Aidan and the twins would sleep the whole journey, they had a meal beforehand which meant that they wouldn't need to buy food on the plane and that everyone would hopefully get some sort of sleep before they arrived in LA

"Right I have your blanket and your iPad" Carla smiles giving Aidan the blanket and his iPad to watch some films

"Thank you Mummy" Aidan smiles turning it on and putting the headphones on, Carla ruffling his hair

"Flo wants a feed Car then she should sleep" Peter smiles trying to silence her whimpers as Carla takes her and grabbing a blanket so she could feed in a bit of privacy

"Hey Is" Peter grins pulling funny faces at her as she smiles reaching her arms out, Peter scooping her up and rocking her gently hoping to lull her to sleep

"Does she want a feed?" Carla whispers as Peter shakes his head rocking Isobel softly in his arms

"We done?" Carla questions to Florence who finishes feeding, Carla stroking her head as she falls asleep in her arms

"Hopefully we can get some sleep as well aye?" Peter chuckles softly as Carla smiles holding Florence against her chest, rubbing her back as she finally falls asleep, leaving Carla and Peter to enjoy some sleep as well

Aidan slept for most of the flight, the girls only waking for a feed or to be changed which Carla and Peter took shifts throughout the flight. Carla and Peter went through security with the twins and waited for their luggage knowing it would probably take ages for them to get the prams set up for the girls, they met Suzie as soon as they got off the plane knowing she had a 7 seater car which was more than big enough for them all to fit in.

"Carla!" Suzie calls as Carla gasps running to give her a hug

"I've missed you so much" Carla cries as the friends share an embrace Aidan looking at them perplexed

"Is this Aidan?" Suzie grins bending down to his level

"Hi" Aidan grins as Carla rolls her eyes at her sons cockiness, Peter rolling the pram containing Isobel back and forth to settle her a bit

"Let's see my two fave girlies" Suzie grins looking into the prams as well as gasping

"Wow…they're much bigger than they were before I'll tell ya that" she grins as Carla nods, putting an arm around Peter's shoulders

"Peter, nice to see ya again" Suzie grins giving him a hug as well as patting his back, as they all walk to her car, Peter strapping the car seats in and Carla putting Aidan's in

"Your house is still as big as it was when we left last time eh Car?" Peter grins unstrapping Isobel, Carla doing the same with Florence knowing they would either start crying if they were in the car seats or sleep ruining their schedule

"Well yeah Peter, I 'aven't moved 'ave I? Right let's have a hold of these two, you must tell me which one's which"

"So this one is Isobel" Peter smiles handing Suzie Isobel "She was the bigger of the two and still is"

"She definitely has Carla's eyes that's for sure" Suzie grins cooing over Isobel as she smiles back up at her, Aidan going to crawl onto Carla's lap as Suzie hands Isobel back to Peter gesturing for Carla to hand Florence over to her

"And this must be Florence" Suzie grins rocking Florence in her arms "She's definitely smaller than Isobel isnt she?"

"Yeah, she's not as podgy either" Carla smiles as Peter raises an eyebrow

"Did you just call Isobel fat?" Peter rolls his eyes as Carla raises an eyebrow in return with a cheeky grin on her face

"Cream?" Aidan questions pointing to the fridge in Suzie's kitchen, Carla frowning in confusion before realising he meant ice cream

"Ice cream…maybe later Aidy, we don't want to ruin out tea do we?" Carla grins Aidan pouts, sticking his bottom lip out receiving a glare from his mother, instantly regretting the decision, shuffling off her lap

"You have him well trained"

"Well you have to set boundaries don't you, otherwise they will get away with murder" Carla mutters taking Florence back off Suzie and pulling funny faces at her

"I got your rooms sorted, I don't know what you've done about travel cots and stuff…"

"Yeah we have them don't worry" Peter reassures her as she smiles, leading them both to their room

"It's the same one you stayed in at your last visit which was like ten years ago, there should be enough rooms for travel cots, there's also a bed made up for Aidan, I pushed it up against the wall so he shouldn't fall out-"

"Don't worry about him he sleeps without the barrier now, he's pretty good at it, haven't found him asleep on the floor yet so…"

"Right, well I can mind him for a bit whilst you get unpacked?"

"Sure he'll probably be quite grumpy the flight was pretty horrible, the girls kept waking him up so don't be offended if he's more interested in his iPad" Carla smiles handing Florence to Peter so she could get the cases

Carla and Peter unpacked, they decided they were going to have a barbeque ion the beach, Suzie hiring out one of the grills which were scattered along the beach knowing that the weather was really nice that evening, well…being LA it was almost always nice which made both Carla and Peter insanely jealous at the face Weatherfield was so polar opposite, they were all determined to have a good time, Carla putting the kids in swimsuits as well as her and Peter wanting to top up their tans.

"Oi!" Suzie shrieks as Carla places a raw rib on the barbeque "You'll probably char that to pieces, hey Peter, has she got any better at cooking?"

"Well the social haven't been around so I'd take that as a good sign" he quips causing Carla to glare, Florence starting to cry, Carla knowing she wanted a feed, Carla shuffling back into the pop up cabana Suzie had to give her a bit of privacy

"So when are you starting these two on solids…" Suzie asks popping her head around the tent after flipping all the meat over on the barbeque

"Soon I think, around October that sort of date I just want to make sure they're ready" Carla smiles rocking Florence gently as she feeds stroking her cheek

"What do you guys want to do whilst you're here then?" Suzie grins getting the rolls from the cool bag as well as the haloumi cheese to put on the grill

"We just wanted this to be the first family holiday with all of use to be honest, chill mainly especially the year we've had, just take some time out, you know what it's like" Carla explains placing Florence in the car seat which was attached to the pram, then taking the seat and placing it in the tent, taking Isobel off Peter and doing the same so that they could eat

"Right what does Aidan want then" Suzie grins as Carla lifts Aidan up so he could see the grill

"'sage, burger please" Aidan grins as Carla nods taking the prongs off Suzie and putting all the things Aidan wanted on a plate for him as well as a helping of salad

"Thank you" Aidan smiles waving at Suzie then planting a kiss on his mother's cheek, Carla setting him down in the tent to eat

"You two can help yourself" Suzie smiles as Carla and Peter do what they're told helping themselves to the meat and salad as well as bread rolls with generous amounts of butter

"Thanks for this Suzie, Car would've burnt it all to a crisp" Peter smirks as Carla prods him with her fork

"He's not much better!" Carla defends herself as Suzie laughs

They all finished their food, Aidan falling asleep in the tent as it was getting quite late, the girls sleeping peacefully in their car seats, Suzie watching over them whilst Carla and Peter went for a quick swim. Peter holding Carla close, Carla smiling at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as they watch the deep reds and oranges of the sun go down, the weather was still hot which added to the mood of the couple, bobbing up and down in the water, obviously in love with each other now more than ever, it was at that point they were both excited to watch their children grow up with family and friends who loved them and with parents who wouldn't change them for the world.

And for anyone else who may leave and join them on the way…


End file.
